Coeurs lumineux, Actes sombres
by Khisanth et Enan
Summary: ABANDONNEE!...Explication disponible a l'intérieur.
1. chapitre 01

_**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**_

_**Bonne lecture !!!**_

**Cœurs lumineux, Actes sombres**

chapitre 1

Il courait depuis bientôt une heure mais il avait l'impression d'en avoir couru le double, devant lui les arbres et les buissons se succédaient.

Allez Harry encore un petit effort, se dit-il, je suis sûr que la sortie n'est pas loin et alors tu pourras retourner te coucher dans ton lit bien chaud et penser que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Tout en courant il se remémora comment tout avait commencé :

Flash back 

-Eh Georges, c'est quoi cet accoutrement ?dit Ron

-Cà ? Oh j'ai juste perdu un pari avec Fred et Lee, et du coup c'est mon gage.

-Ton gage c'est de t'habiller comme un fou échappé de l'asile ?

-Tiens tu connais Harry ? Fred n'a jamais voulu me dire ce que c'est, il paraît que c'est un truc moldu.

-Harry ça va ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te marres, sois sympa, fait partager.

Une fois que Ron su toute l'histoire, ils furent deux à se rouler par terre dans la salle commune devant les yeux éberlués des élèves.

-Dites les gars, vous voulez en faire un ?

-Un quoi ?

-Un pari mon très cher frère, s'exclama Georges les yeux brillants

Soudain moins sur d'eux Ron et Harry se turent et se regardèrent, aucun ne voulant s'avancer avant l'autre.

-Euh...une prochaine fois peut-être, finit par dire Harry.

-Voyons Harry, répliqua Georges, comment? Tu refuses de faire honneur à ta maison ? Es-tu sûr d'être un Griffondor ? Vous me décevez les gars, vous êtes la honte de notre maison.

-Eh on n'a jamais refusé, s'exclama Ron, bien sûr qu'on va faire un pari, pas vrai Harry ?

-C'est que...

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous les gars, vous êtes les dignes représentants du courage Griffondorien et même si vous mourrez, nous nous souviendrons de vous, s'exclama-t-il théâtralement. Eh Fred, viens voir Harry et Ron veulent faire un pari.

Son jumeau étant rentré dans la salle commune quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Cool, vous inquiétez pas les gars, on va vous en trouver un sympa et avec un peu de chance vous en sortirez entier ?rit-il avant de s'éloigner avec son jumeau en chuchotant et en leur jetant des coups d'œil discrets.

-Il plaisante à ton avis ? Cà doit pas être si terrible pas vrai ? demanda Ron soudain moins sûr de lui.

-J'en sais rien peut-être, mais voyant la tête de son ami il s'empêcha de rajouter, ne t'inquiète pas il ne ferait pas de mal à leur frère et pis ils ont sûrement dit ça pour nous faire peur.

-Ouais c'est vrai fit Ron sa bonne humeur retrouvée, tu viens c'est l'heure de manger et il s'éloigna.

-Harry resta un petit moment à fixer les jumeaux assis près du feu puis finalement se décida à rejoindre Ron en se disant que ce n'était sûrement pas si terrible.

S' il avait pu voir le sourire que firent les jumeaux quand il disparut par la porte il se serait enfui à toute jambe et il aurait eu raison.

Fin flash back 

Pas terrible hein ! Tu parles ! Allez chercher des fleurs appelées Perleciel sachant qu'elles n'apparaissent que la nuit et ne se trouvent que dans la Forêt Interdite.

Quand il verrait les jumeaux il leur montrerait ce qu'un Potter en colère sait faire, enfin çà c'est s'il revient vivant car pour l'instant il fallait d'abord qu'il échappe aux acromantulas qui comme par hasard étaient de sortie.

Il s'arrêta soudainement .Les acromantulas, il ne les entendait plus.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna, rien, nada pas une seule patte poilue en vue, étrange, a croire que quelque chose leur avaient fait peur.

Il attendit un peu, histoire d'être sûr, puis n'en croyant pas sa chance, repris le chemin du château. Ron allait bien, car il avait vu le signe (des étincelles rouges dans le ciel) comme quoi il était sorti de la forêt.

Alors qu'il dépassait un chêne, il se sentit attrapé et plaqué contre un tronc.

-Alors jeune homme, on se promène, il faut faire attention, ce n'est pas très sûr par ici, surtout la nuit ! De plus, beaucoup de créatures rôdent souvent dans ces bois, mais peut être en cherches tu justement ?

Harry détailla son vis à vis ,grand environ 1m70 ,les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et semblant d'une grande douceur, des yeux bleus ,d'un bleu froid comme la mort se dit Harry(plus tard il se demanderait comment il avait pu avoir une telle pensée).

L'homme était habillé d'une chemise probablement en soie de couleur argent dévoilant des pectoraux fins mais démontrant une certaine force physique ,un pantalon de cuir et des bottes noires constituaient la fin de ses vêtements.

Se voyant observé, il sourit d'un sourire de...

-Vampire s'écria Harry. "Merde là je suis vraiment mal"

Le sourire de l'inconnu s'agrandit.

-C'est gentil d'être passé nous voir, tu tombes pile à l'heure, on est en pleine réunion et certains d'entre nous ont justement les crocs si je puis dire.

-Laisse le Alcyan ! On a pas le temps de jouer, fit une voix sur la gauche.

Harry tourna la tête et s'aperçut que la clairière où il se trouvait maintenant, était remplie de vampires. Et, celui qui venait de parler, était un homme légèrement plus grand que celui appelé Alcyan ,il était vêtu quasiment de la même manière excepté la chemise de couleur également noir.

Ses cheveux blond était attacher en catogan est tomber jusqu'au creux de ses reins, ses yeux de couleur bleue lui donnaient un air rieur.

Son inspection fut coupée par la voix de son agresseur.

-Pourquoi dois tu toujours me gâcher mon plaisir Lyam ? T'ais je fais tant de mal pour que tu me ramène si brutalement sur terre a chaque fois que je m'amuse ? Sourit le vampire.

Lyam soupira (normalement y peut pas mais bon c'est pour décrire ce qu'il ressent)

-T'es vraiment un gamin.

-Alors la tu me vexe, franchement il n'y a pas plus mature que moi .Si t'en voulais un bout suffisais de demander je suis pas un radin.

Harry commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre il n'étais pas une tranche de steak merde.

-Vous saviez quoi ? Eh bien je vais vous laisser on m'attend et je ne voudrais pas déranger. « Bravo Harry belle reparti si il te laisse partir c'est vraiment qu'ils ont un problème »

Alcyan :-T'inquiet pas si tu dérangeais tu serais déjà en route pour un monde meilleur.

-Magnifique, marmonna Harry

Alcyan sourit de nouveau, il ne savait pas qui était ce garçon mais en tout cas il avait du cran, il avait peur ça se sentait, mais pas trop ce qui était surprenant vu sa situation .Il se mit a le détailler, assez petit il devait avoir 16 ans, bruns les yeux verts émeraude, vêtu d'une robe noire on devinait un corps musclé sous les couches de tissus, des lèvres roses et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Tout a coup une voix ce fit entendre :

-Nous ne nous sommes pas réunis pour parler du repas de ce soir, la séance étant terminé je propose que chacun rentre chez soi.

De nombreux vampire approuvèrent.

-Mais personne ne retient personne, répondit Lyam.

Le survivant vit les vampires quitter la clairière jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu' Alcyan, Lyam et lui, ce n'est qu'a ce moment la qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était libre.

Devant assis sur un arbre déraciner se trouvais le roux, sur sa droite son ami l'observais.

-On en fait quoi ? dit il.

-Quelle question, on le bouffe, il est jeune et a l'air savoureux.

-C'est un élève si on le tue on risquerais des ennuis avec le ministère sorcier.

-Quel pessimiste on le tue et pis on l'enterre personne ne le sauras jamais.

-Tu te fous toujours de ce qui peut arriver c'est ca qu'est chiant chez toi.

-Ouais ben toi tu fais que ça justement, ta vraiment rien d'autre a faire que toujours m'enlever mon plaisir ?

-tu parles comme si je te martyrisais pauvre petit !

Pendant ce temps Harry avait commencer a se déplacer vers la gauche quand il vit que les deux prédateurs ne faisait plus attention a lui il se mit a courir.

Apres s'être disputer une dizaine de minutes les vampires se rendirent compte de sa disparition.

-Eh ! le dîner est entrain de se sauver.

Harry qui n'était pas encore loin l'entendit et ne pus s'empêcher de penser que c'était vrai dans tout les sens du terme.

Alors qu'il voyait la lisière de la foret Harry fut violemment ramener en arrière, il atterrit sur le dos.

Quand il pus reprendre son souffle il se releva mais il avait a peine esquisser un pas que des bras l'entourèrent.

-C'est pas gentil de partir sans prévenir, quelle impolitesse et nous qui nous faisions une joie de te voir, la voix était celle d'Alcyan.

-En fait vous aviez l'air occuper alors j'en ai profiter pour partir afin de ne pas déranger et surtout ne PAS ME FAIRE BOUFFER, hurla t il en se débattant.

Alcyan éclata de rire et sa voix se fit sérieuse.

désolé mais j'ai faim de toute façon nous n'avions pas réellement l'intention de te tuer.

C'est vrai ?

Pas du tout ! et Harry entendit un rire frais résonner à ses oreilles.

Et il vit rouge, marre de ces vampire a la con '(est décider je vais me les faire.

Car depuis la reprise des cours Harry n'étais pas rester sans rien faire, il étais tomber, par hasard, a la bibliothèque, un jour ou Hermione avais réussis a l'y traîner, sur les incantations et magie sans baguette ; depuis il s'étais entraîner en secret de tous, même de ses amis et était devenus extrêmement bon a ce jeu la.

Il sa lança donc dans une de ces incantations favorites :

_Toi maître des cieux, souffle de vie_

_Enfant des montagnes je t'implore_

Répond a mon appel 

Ray wind

Aussitôt un vent violent venant du sol entoura Harry, le vampire fut propulsé vers le haut.

Harry fut déçu de le voir se rétablir et retomber avec grâce.

Mais pensant soudain a son acolyte il se retourna et invoqua une boule de feu et la lança sur Lyam qui arrivai par derrière, le vampire l'esquiva de peu.

Alcyan regarda Lyam , il devina qu'il pensait a la même chose, cet humain leurs plaisaient, courageux, téméraire (il faut l'être pour rentrer ici la nuit)et surtout d'une beauté fatale car nul doute que si Lyam n'avait pas esquiver il serait mort griller.

Harry et les vampires s'observais depuis un moment chacun cherchant une faille dans l'attention de l'autre mais Harry en eu vite assez :

-Bon c'est pas que je m'ennui mais j'ai sommeil donc a la prochaine !Flow break

Un pentagrame en ligne blanche apparut sur le sol avec en son centre le survivant, il y eut une vive lumière qui obligea les vampire a se protéger les yeux, quand il baissèrent leurs bras ils étaient seuls.

Puis Lyam s'exclama :

-Il est la bas le vent apporte son odeur Fit il en pointant une direction.

-Allons y.

Ils coururent jusqu a la sortie de la forêt , le garçon qui a survécu était bien la .

Harry se releva en grommelant, l'ennui avec le _Flow Break _c'est qu'il ne téléporte que sur de très courte distance il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne a transplanner.

Un craquement lui fit lever la tête, les vampires étaient là, il ne bougea pas car si il ne se trompait pas...

Lyam fut brusquement stopper il ne pouvait plus faire un pas, les barrières de Poudlard l'en empêchait.

-Pas mal pour un humain, dit il.

-Je sais. Mais vous n'êtes pas mal non plus dans votre genre, vous avez fait exprès d'occuper votre copain pour que j'ai une chance de m'enfuir, et puis vous, fit il en se tournant vers Alcyan, vous n'aviez pas réellement envie de me tuer car vous avez eu plusieurs occasions mais vous les avez toutes laissez passer.

-On aurait effectivement pus t'avoir durant ta deuxième incantation quand le pentagrame se dessinait mais c'était plus marrant comme ça. Rit Alcyan.

-Je t'aime bien, surenchéris Lyam, prend garde qu'on ne cherche pas a t'avoir la prochaine fois.

-Sur que tu es trop mignon pour qu'on te laisse partir.

-Ah euh ...merci de prévenir, dit Harry en rougissant.

-Vraiment trop craquant, fit Alcyan en le regardant intensément le faisant rougir un peut plus.

-C'est bon vous avez finis ?

-Il rit , oui va dormir tu en auras besoin pour les prochains jours nous ne lâchons jamais nos proies, fit il dans un sourire carnassier.

-Cool dit sombrement Harry.

-A la prochaine répondit Lyam, car c'est sur il y en aura une prochaine et ce coup ci tu risque bien de ne pas pouvoir t'échapper, mais ce ne sera pas tout de suite vu ce qui t'attend. Fit il mystérieusement.

-Quoi ?! dit Harry en se levant d'un bond, mais seul le bruit du vent lui répondit, ils avaient disparu, avalés par la foret.

_Ne vous faites pas d'illusion les vampires n'apparaîtront plus avant un bout de temps ._

_Ne partez pas ça peut être intéressant quand même !!!_


	2. chapitre 02

_**Les persos appartiennent à JKR.**_

Petite note : pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, _La traversée des mondes,_ est une co-écriture.

Mais Khisanth et moi avons décidé de mettre aussi nos propres fics afin qu'il y ait souvent des updates même quand on peut pas se voire pour écrire.

Celle ci est la mienne. Donc si vous aimez laisser moi des reviews.

Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 2 

-Aaaaah ! Tu blague c'est pas possible, hurla Ron, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

-J'ai une tête a faire des blagues de ce genre, répondit calmement Harry.

-J'y crois pas, tas vraiment failli te faire tuer alors ?

-Plus tôt deux fois qu'une.

-C'est de votre faute aussi, c'est bien les garçons ça, de se lancer dans des truc stupide, mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris d'accepter ce pari, surtout venant des jumeaux, vous êtes bêtes ou quoi, a croire que vous ne réfléchissez jamais !!

-Hermione je suis content de voir que tu es heureuse qu'Harry soit rentré sain et sauf hier soir.

-Pas la peine d'être sarcastique, tout ça ne serait pas arriver si tu n'avais pas entraîner Harry dans ce ...ce stupide pari.

-Tu te répètes là.

Elle se leva d'un bond, son regard furibond darder sur Ron ,qui tout d'un coup se fit tout petit, cela sembla suffire a Hermione car elle s'éloigna en direction du portrait (la sortie de la salle commune)

-Hermione ou vas tu ? Demanda Harry.

-A la bibliothèque je voudrais vérifier quelque chose, fit elle en le regardant d'un air étrange.

Hermione parti ? Ron se tourna vers Harry :

-Comment elle sait que c'est moi qui est accepter le pari ?

-Va savoir. Dit Harry en haussant les épaules, Tu viens les cours vont bientôt commencer et je préférerais avoir le ventre plein. On commence par quoi ?

-Divination, grimaça Ron.

-Merde !

-Tu l'as dis

-Dépêche toi Harry on est en retard !

-Manquerais plus que ça, qu'on arrive a l'heure en divination.

Il montèrent par la trappe et s'installèrent rapidement.

Au moins on aura pas de retenu se dit Harry, le professeur n'était pas encore arriver.

Il allait parler à Ron de l'absence d'Hermione au petit déjeuner quand une voix le fit sursauter.

-Bien mes enfant aujourd'hui nous allons lire l'avenir dans les feuilles d'ombres, peut entre vous y arriverons car il faut être très réceptifs aux forces qui nous entourent !

En disant ces mots ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la table où Harry et Ron avaient commencer un morpion.

-Mais quelles que uns pourront sûrement réussir a percevoir les mouvements de la trame du temps grâce a mon aide, bien sur.

Cette fois c'est lavande et Parvati qu'elle regardait, celles ci affichant toute deux un air de pure admiration.

-Chacun prennent une feuille d'ombre, la trempe dans l'ambre bleue puis la pile, ensuite vous renversez le liquide sur la table et attendez que la feuille se reforme ensuite observez !Allez :Au travail !

Les feuilles d'ombre portait bien leurs noms elle ressemblait a l'ombre d'une feuille si fine est sombre que poser par terre on ne croirait pas qu'elle était la feuille est non le reflet.

Harry fit comme Trelawney avait demandée et vit avec stupeur le liquide couler sur la table puis reprendre la forme de la feuille mais cette fois de nombreux fils argentés s'entrelaçaient sur sa surface.

-C'est super fit Ron

- Magnifique rien que pour ça je ne regrette pas d'être venu.

-Bien, bien fit une voix derrière eux, maintenant concentrez vous sur les ramures argentées et laissez les vous transportez a la croisée des temps ,fit le professeur d'une voix exaltée avant de s'éloigner vers Lavande qui l'appelaient.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et d'un commun accord se mirent à admirer leur feuilles.

Harry sourit, observer la feuille était un véritable plaisir, elle était si belle, tout a coup il eut un sentiment étrange, il se sentait attirer vers le bas.

Pendant un moment il crut qu'il allait se faire absorber par la feuille, elle exerçait un attraction particulière sur son corps mais ce ne fut pas le cas, au contraire les lignes argentés sortirent de l'ombre feuille et commencèrent un ballet complexe, elle se croisaient, se décroisaient et ainsi de suite.

Puis une ligne sortie du rang et se fixa a Harry, sa forme était singulière car elle était composaient de deux fils, un de couleur or et un de couleur argent comme les fils de la feuille d'ombre.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il n'était plus dans la classe ça c'était sur, le monde autour de lui était noir et silencieux, il compris soudain ou 'il se trouvait :

« Je suis a l'intérieur de la feuille, c'est quoi ce bordel »

Au moment même où il prononça ses mots il sut qu'il avait deviné juste, ce qui malheureusement ne l'aidait pas.

Il se sentit soudainement tirer en avant, il bougeait sans faire un seul mouvement, il remarqua que le fil directeur qui le tirait (or et argent )allait rencontrer une sorte de d'intersection de fils.

Quand il y arriva, des images apparurent à une grande vitesse, il avait l'impression de passer a travers elles.

« Et mais c'est moi la ! Et là ! Et là ! , qu'est ce qui se passe... »

Il regarda et réussi a en saisir quelques unes :

-une le représentant en train de parler avec un vieil homme vêtu de bleue, une autre le représentant en train de se battre contre une créature bizarre avec deux épées « ce n'est pas possible je ne sais pas les utiliser, je n'ai tenu qu'une seule épées de ma vie fit il perplexe »

-une autre le représentant a cheval et galopant poursuivi par des hommes. « je ne sais pas monter »

-une autre où il passait une sorte de rond fait d'eau (?)Miroitante...

-une qu'il reconnut, lui en train de combattre Voldemort pour la pierre philosophale.

Mais une image lui fit peur plus que les autres, elle le représentait dans des vêtements qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ce qui le terrorisa ce fut qu'il était couvert de sang tout autour de lui on apercevait des corps ensanglantés et démembrés mais surtout dans cette scène il arborait un sourire de pure satisfaction cruelle qui indiquait a quiconque pouvait le voir qu'il s'était amuser comme un fout a tuer et qu'il n'éprouvait aucun remord.

Une autre lui succéda, celle ci l'apaisa, elle le représentait endormi le visage came on aurait dit un ange, debout dans une sorte d'énorme gemme de cristal, dans une pièce sombre, quelque secondes passèrent puis une ombre bougea s'approchant de la pierre pour la caresser amoureusement en lui murmurant des mots qu'Harry ne put comprendre.

Les images continuaient, certaines retraçant des scènes de ses premières, deuxièmes ,troisième années etc...D'autres qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, dans des lieues qu'il ne connaissait pas avec des gens inconnus et des créatures inconnues.

Les images se succédaient maintenant à un rythme inhumain, le sang lui martelait les tempes, il n'arrivait presque plus a respirer .IL hurla et sentit sa magie sous l'impulsion de sa peur quitter son corps et se ruer au dehors.

Le décor se brisa comme un miroir et il fut propulser dans son fauteuil, en sueur, le souffle court.

Apres un moment passer a reprendre ses esprits il regarda autour de lui, c'était bien la salle de divination et personne ne semblait s'être aperçut de son départ, si départ il y avait eu.

-Ca va ?lui demanda Ron en le voyant regarder autour de lui comme un fou.

-Ouais, tout va bien, j'ai eu un vertige mais ça va mieux.

-Ok en tout cas c'est comme d'hab', aucun résultat.

-Tu...euh...n'a rien senti...ou vu de bizarre ?

-Tu nous la joue a la Trelawney ou quoi ? Regarder l'invisible et pénétrer les voies impénétrable, fit il en éclatant de rire.

Harry sourit et oublia bien vite son expérience, on ne peut pas hurler dans une classe à coté de son meilleur ami et d'une vingtaine d'élèves sans qu'aucun ne vous entende, après tout quand son lien avec Voldemort faisait des siennes tout le monde était au courant de sa « folie » dans l'heure alors...ce qui lui rappela la phrase du directeur durant sa première année : « ce qui c'est passé dans les soul sol est un secret absolu par conséquent toute l'école est courant », a force de ne rien faire d'autre que fixer un bout de verdure il avait due s'endormir et son imagination avait fait le reste voilà tout.

La fin de la classe se passa normalement, le professeur lui prédit une nouvelle fois sa mort en examinant son travail et il gagna au morpion contre Ron qui jura de se venger aux échecs ce dont il était certain.

A la pause il virent arriver une Hermione surexciter.

-Oh ! Harry c'est super tu es vraiment génial, c'est tout bonnement fascinant je n'arrive pas a y croire, il faut absolument que tu me raconte ce qu'on ressent ce doit être... !

-Hermione on sort d'un cour de divination très éprouvant alors s'il te plait explique toi calmement ou alors ne nous explique rien ce sera même mieux.

Celle ci renifla en jetant un regard hautain au rouquin qui s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante.

-Harry ce vampire tu l'as bien repousser avec une incantation ?

« je me doutais qu'elle ne mettrai pas longtemps a comprendre, allez c'est parti... »-Oui dit il.

-fantastique je le savais, s'exclama t'elle.

-Hermione, nous aussi on le savait il nous l'as dit je te signale !Répliqua Ron en souriant.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je t'explique : la magie des invocateurs et autres utilisateurs d'incantations est extrêmement rare, et tu sais pourquoi ? Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et continua, car c'est de la magie élémentaire et seuls quelques un peuvent la contrôler car elle choisit ou plutôt les élément choisissent eux même leur propriétaire.

-Harry tu...fit Ron en se tournant vers lui. Mais Hermione lui coupa la parole.

-Donc nous aurions beau essayer toutes les incantations et formules possible nous n'obtiendrions rien car nous n'avons pas été choisit, de plus il faut une parfaite maîtrise de sa magie pour gérer la force des incantations et le type d'effets que l'on souhaite obtenir, car ceux ci peuvent varier en fonction de la puissance utiliser et ce que veut l'utilisateur.

Autrement dit Harry peut utiliser deux fois la même incantation et obtenir deux résultats différent comme par exemple : attaquer l'ennemi avec je sais pas moi, une gerbe d'eau et deux minutes après se protéger derrière un mur d'eau, le sort n'a pas changer mais son utilisation si. Il n'y a pas vraiment de limite car les invocations servent surtout a appeler les éléments c'est pourquoi leurs versions peut changer légèrement d'un invocateur a un autre. Bon ils sont tout de même limités par le sort qui ne permet pas n'importe quoi sinon il y aurait une invocation unique pour chaque élément.

-C'est vrai Harry ?demanda Ron.

-Oui mais la première fois que j'ai essayer je ne savais pas tout ça je pensais juste que c'étais une magie un petit peut différente pas qu'elle était unique et si rare.

-Prenez moi pour un abruti si vous voulez mais si Harry doit réciter une incantation il a tout le temps de se faire tuer non ?

Harry sourit.

-Hermione ?

-Ok alors voila Ron, les sorts ou incantations les plus simples mais pas forcement les plus faible n'ont pas forcement besoin d'être récité, il suffit de se concentrer, en faite prononcer un mot revient, pour quelques unes, à une incantation.

Par contre pour celles de très grande puissance il en faut une pour que si l'on se trompe ou change d'avis ils suffit de ne plus incanter pour que le sort s'annule, c'est une sorte de sauvegarde.

-C'est comme ça que j 'ai put utiliser le flow break. Conclut Harry.

-Je vois c'est trop cool Harry, je suis un peut jaloux mais bon c'est normal, au faite moi aussi j'ai une bonne nouvelle, les prochaines vacances tu les passent avec nous au terrier, autrement dit dans une semaine t'es tranquille.

-Trop super Ron je t'adore tu es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse souhaiter, cria Harry de joie.

-Il ne mens pas tu sait, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de génial Ron Weasley !fit une Hermione rougissante.

-Oui bon...euh vous venez on va en cour, s'exclama un celui ci la figure d'un roux aussi vif que c'est cheveux.

Harry éclata de rire sous le regard ahuri de ces deux amis. Mais quand finiront il par comprendre qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre se demanda t'il.


	3. chapitre 03

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et SVP :DES REVIEWS**

Je n'aurais pas due mettre ce chapitre en ligne si tôt mais bon une jeune fille ma laissée une review sympa donc...

(Plus la review est longue, mieux c'est, mais bon c pas pour ça qui faut marquer n'importe quoi.)

Satya, ce chapitre est pour toi.

Chapitre 3

Harry soupira en regardant par la fenêtre, un sourire illuminant son visage, qu'est ce qu'il aimait cette atmosphère ou les habitants de Poudlard ont le cœur léger et ne pense qu'a ce qu'il feront de ces deux semaines de liberté totale, si on oublie les parents, que sont les vacances.

-Merde Harry qu'est ce que tu fous ?c'est l'heure de partir et toi tu trouve rien d'autre a faire que t'observer rêver dans la vitre ! fit une voix bien connu derrière lui.

-Maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer Ron, je crois que je vais descendre ma valise dans le hall et te laisser te démerder avec la tienne.

-Et ! Tu ferais pas ça faux frère va !!Répondit son ami qui perché sur sa valise essayait tant bien que mal de la fermer a grand coup de baguette et de pieds.

Harry éclata de rire puis finalement se décida a bouger et après une lutte acharné l'ennemi fut maîtriser, la valise boucler quoi.

-On y go, si on attend trop Hermione va se lancer dans une de ces longs sermons sur la ponctualité et c'est pire qu'une engueulade.

Harry acquiesça et ils rejoignirent Hermione dans le hall, dés qu'ils furent arrivés celle-ci se lança dans un long sermon comme quoi on ne faisait pas attendre une dame ce à quoi Ron répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème vu qu'il n'en voyait pas.

Apres une série de commentaire en tout genre sur l'indélicatesse des garçons ils trouvèrent un compartiment libre, Hermione et Harry se chargèrent de « sécuriser » l'endroit, c'est-à-dire qu'ils lancèrent les sortilège de silence, de verrouillage etc....

-Bien, fit Harry il se passe quoi maintenant ?

-Simple, toi tu vas chez Ron pour les vacances et moi je vous retrouverais 3 jours avant la rentrée au Terrier.

-Tu ne peux pas venir plus tôt ? demanda Ron en essayant de cacher son air déçu.

-Désolée mais mes parents ont prévu un voyage en Irlande, je ne peux pas leur dire que je préfère rester avec mes amis, en plus je suis sure que ce sera peut être très intéressant, je vous enverrais des souvenirs par hibou postal.

-Ce sera un peu vide sans toi, dit tristement le rouquin faisant rosir de plaisir Hermione.

-Il a raison mais le principal c'est que tu passes de bonnes vacances.

Le train arrivant a destination c'est sur cette note qu'ils se séparèrent.

Harry s'installa au Terrier et les jours passèrent jusqu'au moment tant attendu, la sortie en ville, plus précisément sur le chemin de traverse.

Apres être aller prendre de l'argent Mme Weasley leur dit :

-Très bien les enfants, il est deux heures, on se donne tous rendez vous devant Gringott à 17 heure maximum,

Les jeunes répondirent par l'affirmative et chacun s'en fut de son coté, Mme Weasley avec Ginny chez Mme Guipure, Ron et Harry vers la boutique de Quidditch.

-Mince fit Ron j'ai oublié de demander un peu d'argent à maman, tu n'as qu'à continuer tout seul je te retrouverais, quoique avec Tu Sais Qui Il ne faut peut être pas que tu restes seul ?!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Voldemort n'attaquera pas, il y a trop de monde pour que ce soit efficace, il y aurait sûrement une résistance, après tout il n'y a que des sorciers et sûrement que quelques uns sont des aurors en congé.

-ok à tout a l'heure alors !

En réalité la situation était excellente pour Harry il put faire ce qu'il avait prévu plus facilement :

Tout d'abord il s'acheta des lentilles, marre de ses éternels lunettes qui se cassent au moindre choc, après avoir longtemps hésiter, sur conseil du vendeur il les pris avec changement de couleur intégrés, il pouvait a volontés faire virer la celles-ci du bleu au gris en passant par le noir, le rouge et le violet.

En plus il n'y avait pas de délai d'attente, il eut donc ses nouvelles lentilles garanties incassables qui se collent automatiquement à la rétine et ne s'enlèvent que si on le leur demande. Certes le prix était élevé mais Harry n'y fit pas attention ses parents ne l'avait pas laissé dans le besoin, loin de la.

Puis il passa chez Mme guipure ou il refit sa garde robe, finit les vêtements rapiécés et mal ajustés, c'est vêtu d'un pantalon noir en cuir avec une chemise de couleur bleue outre mer et chaussés de bottes en peau de dragon qu'il ressorti, le reste de ses choix réduit par un sort dans ses poches (la vendeuse avait accepter de le faire pour lui).

Il passa également chez le coiffeur ou il se fit légèrement poussés les cheveux jusqu'à la hauteur des yeux, puis dégradé en arrière de sorte qu'ils arrivent juste a hauteur des oreilles au niveau de celles-ci, ce qui donna comme résultat qu'il n'avait plus de mèches rebelles se battant pour aller dans toutes les directions possible, comme touche final il demanda a avoir des mèches de couleur argent.

Il l'avait décider afin de toujours se rappeler que si il était Griffondor il ne devait pas pour autant renier sa partie Serpentard, il n'était plus un gamin et ce devait donc de mettre ses préjugés tels que : les Serpentards sont tous mauvais aux oubliettes.

En passant près d'un marchant d'armes un reflet attira son attention et il entra dans la boutique pour ça il dut s'approcher de l'Allée des Embrumes ce qui ne lui donna rien d'autre qu'un petit frisson quand il se remémora sa première visite.

Il fit l'acquisition d'une dague en orichalque, évidemment enchantée afin d'avoir une grande résistance, la lame de couleur carmine possédait des reflets envoûtant, tantôt bleue tantôt violet, son pommeau était en fer simple recouvert de ce qui ressemblait a du cuir mais incrusté de rune afin de toujours revenir a son utilisateur, garanti extrêmement tranchante et facilement maniable, il faillit ne pas la prendre quand il eut connaissance du prix mais se ravisa mut par un étrange pressentiment.

Pour finir il se rendit a la librairie où il acheta, après avoir mis longtemps a le trouvé, un livre : _Incantations et invocateurs célèbres,_ de Guilbert Touchatout.

Pour finir il se fit copieusement hurler dessus par Ron quand celui-ci après deux heures de recherche l'eut trouvé mangeant une glace chez Florian Fortarome.

De retour au Terrier il montra toute ces acquisitions a Ron si celui avait failli ne pas le reconnaître (il l'avait d'ailleurs longuement sermonné quand au pourquoi du comment il avait choisi cette couleur de mèche) il fut énormément surpris face a la dague et a la nouvelle garde robe de Harry, et fut ravis de voir qu'Harry lui avait en plus acheter un pantalon et une chemise semblable a la sienne excepter que celle-ci était rouge vif.

Quand au reste de la famille, Mme Weasley avait mis au moins un quart d'heure a accepter que oui il était bien Harry Potter et que non on ne lui avait pas jeter un sort.

Ginny avait dit que sa lui allait et avait renverser son verre de jus de fruit sur son frère.

Les jumeaux eux avaient hurlé que c'était « trop cool » et qu'il voulaient la même chose, ce a quoi leur mère avait répondu que si ils le faisaient ils iraient dormir dans le grenier avec la goule jusqu'à ce qu'ils ce soient installés de leur cotés et encore ce seraient seulement après leur avoir raser la tête. Mais que bien sur Harry avait le droit de choisir sa propre garde robe et la coiffure de son choix et que celle-ci lui allait très bien.

Le reste des vacances passa relativement vite.

Ron était occupé a faire ses devoirs en quatrième vitesse alors qu'Harry, sur conseil d'Hermione, c'était avancer pour pouvoir étudier a fond la magie élémentale, il connaissait maintenant un très grand nombre d'incantations et savait les utiliser a la perfection grâce a Ron qui lui avait montrer un coin protéger magiquement des moldus par son père, sûrement pour tester ses inventions, ou il avait pus s'entraîner au calme.

Sur sa demande Ron n'avait rien dit à sa famille et quand ils partaient ils prenaient pour prétexte le Quidditch.

Finalement Hermione leur écrivit qu'elle leur donnerait leurs cadeaux en main propre car elle avait peur qu'ils s'égarent ou ne se cassent.

Ron et Harry était dans le salon, le survivant regardait son ami faire les cent pas devant la cheminée, au bout d'un moment ni tenant plus Harry dit :

-Calme toi, tu vas la revoir pas besoin de creusée une tranchée, depuis tout a l'heure tu ne fais que des allées et retour devant cette cheminée comme si ta survit en dépendait.

-Mais...pas du tout...je...euh...regarde juste si tout est bien rangé.

-C'est vrai qu'Hermione est une maniaque du rangement, dit malicieusement Harry.

-je sais, répondit étourdiment son ami.

-C'est pour ça que nous avons tout rangé avant qu'elle arrive afin que ta belle soit fière de toi.

Ron acquiesça, ce ne fut qu'après qu'il réalisa qu'il c'était fait avoir.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas ça du tout, on est juste amis...de bons amis....de très bon amis. Oh et pis arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, cria t'il a l'attention de Harry qui c'était écroulé de rire sur le canapé.

-Eh bien je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, fit une voix féminine.

Hermione était arrivé sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Ron lui tendit une brosse afin qu'elle essuie la poussière de ses vêtements du a la poudre de cheminette, elle le remercia d'un sourire ce qui rendit Ron tout heureux, le bout de ses oreilles avait virer au rouge.

-Waouh ! Ca te vas très bien ce nouveau look si je n'avais pas vu ta cicatrice je ne t'aurai quasiment pas reconnu.

-Merci Hermione ça fait plaisir.

Ils l'aidèrent ensuite a rangé ses affaires puis se rendirent dans la chambre de Ron.

-Voila mes cadeaux, alors pour Harry un pendentif. Et elle lui tendit un magnifique pendentif en argent d'une hauteur d'environ 5cm pour une largeur de 3 centimètres représentant une tête de lion (pour ceux connaissant final fantasy 8 c'est le pendentif de Squall).

-Et pour toi Ron un bracelet. Elle tendit a Ron une gourmette avec dessus un farfadet magnifiquement stylisée et avec écrit en lettre de feu : _Pour Ron de la part d'une amie très chère._

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que se rappelant de la présence d'Harry, ils se mettent a rougir sous le sourire franchement rigolard de celui-ci.


	4. chapitre 04

Les personnages appartiennent à JKR 

**Je dédis ce chapitre à Théalie pour la remercier de ces compliments.**

Chapitre 4

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre Harry sourit, tout c'était bien passé, Hermione les avaient obligeaient à faire leur devoir en avance puis avait accepter d'interrompre ces révisions pour finir les vacances en s'amusant avec eux.

Pour raison de sécurité ils étaient venus à Poudlard deux jours avant la rentrée afin de ne pas tenter Voldemort.Il aurait pus lancer une attaque contre le train pour tuer Harry, Dumbledore ne voulait pas lui laisser la moindre occasion.

Voldemort ! Sans arrêts des attaques étaient recenser mais aucune preuve n'incriminait les mangemorts, Fudge maintenait les populations dans l'ignorance en accusant des sorciers mentalement dérangés n'ayant rien a voir avec le seigneur des ténèbres.

Personne ne pouvait réfuter, il n'y avait jamais de survivant pouvant indiquer qui étaient les criminels.

Harry soupira, son regard errait de droite à gauche, observant le parc sur lequel la nuit était tombée étirant ainsi les ombres le rendant plus mystérieux et irréel.

Harry avait l'impression que la fenêtre était une porte donnant sur un autre monde, loin de l'effrayer cette perspective le faisait rêver d'aventures dans d'autres contrées.

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'a Poudlard qu'il se sentait chez lui.

Un ronflement le fit revenir à la réalité, il tourna la tête et sourit de nouveau en voyant Ron couché sur le dos, la bouche ouverte, et coincé dans les couvertures.

Comme chaque fois qu'il arrivait dans le château le survivant ne dormait pas, du moins pas la première nuit.

Exciter, Harry décida d'aller faire un tour, même s'il croisait Rogue ou Rusard, ils ne pourraient rien faire l'année n'étant pas encore commencée.

Sur le passage d'Harry les torches s'allumaient diffusant une lumière qui non seulement éclairait peu son chemin mais agrandissaient les ombres leur faisant ainsi prendre des formes effrayantes, n'importe quel autre élève aurait eu la frousse mais pas Harry.

Ces couloirs, ces statues, ces passages secret, rien n'était inconnu de Harry Potter dans ce château, il le parcourait depuis trop longtemps pour s'effrayer des bruits angoissants résonnant parfois et des mouvements soudain des armures.

Harry marchait sans but depuis un moment déjà quand il s'aperçut qu'il tournait en rond.

Fronçant les sourcils il continua son chemin avec la décision de tourner au prochain croisement.

Celui ci n'arriva pas, au lieu de ça il se retrouva à son point de départ.

Désormais de mauvaise humeur il avança plus vite en cherchant sous les tentures un passage qui le mènerait vers l'extérieur.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il se démenait pour sortir de ce fichu couloir, il était maintenant d'une humeur massacrante.

S'adressant au château car lui seul pouvait faire disparaître ainsi les murs et les portes, il cria :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? !! Je suis là maintenant alors montre moi ce que tu veux me montrer qu'on en finisse et que je puisse tranquillement retourner me coucher.

Un pan du mur devant lui s ouvrit soudain, lui donnant par la même la raison de son errance.

-T'aurais pus le faire depuis le début au lieu de t'amuser à me faire tourner en ronds, on se croirait au cirque ! Grommela le survivant en avançant

Le passage se referma brusquement avant qu'il n'ait pus l'atteindre.

-Ok je m'excuse tu n'avais pas le choix c'était ton seul moyen de communication et tu avais envie de t'amuser. Satisfait ?Finit il en souriant.

Le passage se rouvrit.

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

Harry avait toujours entretenu une relation particulière avec Poudlard, quand Dumbledore lui avait dit que le château était vivant il avait cru que le vieux parlait de sortilège et autre.

Mais au fil de ses escapades nocturnes il avait fini par comprendre que Poudlard était réellement vivant, combien de fois alors qu'il était poursuivi par Rusard ou Rogue n'avait il pas vu un passage s'ouvrir brusquement lui permettant d'échapper à ses poursuivants ?

Poudlard possédait une vie propre mais surtout il l'acceptait, peut être qu'il sentait que le survivant l'aimait comme on aime son foyer et le lui rendait il la nuit ?

Qui sait ?

Sortant de sa réflexion, Harry franchit la porte qui se referma derrière lui. Il se retrouva alors dans une pièce chaleureuse décorée aux couleurs de Griffondor. Un feu ronflait dans une cheminée dispensant lumière et chaleur dans la salle.

De vaste fauteuil rembourrés entouraient une table.

S'approchant de celle ci Harry y vit un objet rond ressemblant étrangement au rappeltout de Neville.

Intrigué il approcha sa main et toucha l'objet. Celui ci s'éclaira d'une vive lumière et une silhouette légèrement transparente apparut flottant au-dessus de la table.

Reconnaissant la personne Harry se laissa tomber dans un des siéges et chercha vainement a reprendre son souffle.

Le spectre n'esquissa pas un mouvement, en revanche il se mit à parler d'une voix mélodieuse qu'Harry avait souvent entendu dans ses rêves.

-_Harry, mon enfant, mon tout petit, ce que tu vois là et ce que les moldu appelle un hologramme, pour les sorciers c'est un souvenir ou message enregistré par magie._

_Bien sur si tu vois ceci c'est que je suis morte et que ton père et moi n'avons pas pus te protéger._

L'hologramme marqua une pose puis reprit d'une voie où perçait une note de tristesse.

_-Si j'ai enregistré ceci c'est que je savais que nous ne pouvions pas empêcher le destin de s'accomplir .Nous savions Harry. Oui nous savions pour la prophétie. Nous avons jusqu'au bout lutter pour l'empêcher allant jusqu'à nous enfuir le plus loin possible._

_Tu n'étais alors qu'un enfant. Je te tenais dans mes bras et te berçais pour que tu t'endormes._

_James me répétait que tout irait bien, que tu ne risquais rien, il a toujours était un romantique et un idéaliste._

_Pour lui, le bien l'emporterait toujours et nous ne courions aucun risque._

Mais je savais moi, que nous ne survivrions pas et te condamnerions à porter un poids énorme, à vivre une vie que tu n'avais pas voulu. Je suis désolée Harry.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues faisant échos a celle qu'Harry versaient en ce moment même.

Sa mère repris cette fois ci d'une voix ou transparaissait une détermination hors du commun.

_-Ecoute-moi bien maintenant Harry, ce que je vais te dire est important Le passé et le passé, nous sommes morts et tu ne peux rien y changer, ne passe pas ton temps a te lamenter Je sais que James avait confiance en toi et croyais en ta victoire, moi aussi je crois en toi Harry mais je suis réaliste tu ne gagneras pas d'un claquement de doigts._

_Il faut que tu deviennes fort Harry, fort pour toi. Ne deviens pas fort pour les autres, fait le pour toi-même, pour ta vengeance. Il faut que tu en ais envie Harry pas que tu en es seulement le besoin, que tu es un but et une motivation._

_Je veux que tu vives mon fils et pour cela j'ai de mon vivant chercher ce qui pourrait m'aider et j'ai trouver._

_Harry j'ai pris des dispositions, ne m'en veut pas mais pour vaincre tu vas devoir être fort._

_« L 'entre de monde », c'est là qu'est la solution. C'est également là que tu y trouveras ce que je voulais te donner._

_Je ne voulais pas que tu partes sans que je ne t'aie prévenu c'est pour cela que ce message devait être donner à ton retour a Poudlard à ta 17 éme année._

_Je t'aime mon fils._

Sa mère disparue, ainsi que l'objet sur la table. Harry resta un moment sans bouger, son esprit intégrant ce que sa mère lui avait révélé.

Il avait entendu dire qu'elle avait un sacré caractère mais il n'avait pas imaginer qu'il le serait autant. Elle avait accepté sa mort et celle de son mari mais au lieu d'avoir peur elle avait fait en sorte que son fils, lui, survive et puisse accomplir son destin. Et il l'aimait et la respectait pour cela car c'était la plus grande preuve d'amour qu'on ait pus lui donner.

Il retraça ce qu'elle lui avait dit et réfléchis :

« Bien, donc dans un laps de temps inconnu, je vais partir pour un endroit inconnu, pour y trouver je ne sais quoi.

Ok, j'ai confiance en toi maman, si je peux devenir plus fort et vous venger alors je partirais au bout du monde. »

Et c'est avec une détermination renouvelée qu'il se dirigea vers son dortoir et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Harry ouvrit les yeux vers 9h30, il était revenu tard hier et n'avait dormi qu'environ 5h. C'est donc avec un manque d'entrain flagrant qu'il se dirigea vers la grande salle, après avoir fais sa toilette, pour y déjeuner.

Arriver là bas, il grimaça en effet il n'y avait que les professeurs et Ron et lui donc ils déjeunaient tous à la même table.

-Bien dormi Harry ? Fit Dumbledore après qu'il se fut assis.

-Oui monsieur, assez bien. Répondit Harry.

-Bien, bien. Figure-toi que moi ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai été pris d'une crise d'insomnie.

-Vous m'en voyez désolé professeur. Dit il ironiquement. Mais le directeur ne sembla pas le relever

-J'ai donc décider d'aller faire un tour et j'ai même cru un moment que je n'étais pas seul.

-...

-Mais je n'ais pas découvert de nouvelle salle cette fois ci, mais bon peut être que d'autre ont eu ce plaisir.

-Je suis sur que si c le cas ils vous en parlerons immédiatement. « Tu vas l'avoir ton contre rendus c'est bon ! »

-Bien Bien. Fit le directeur sous les yeux ronds des occupants de la table qui n'avaient manifestement pas tout compris.

Après manger Harry retrouva Ron qui venait seulement de se lever. Apres avoir écouter ses plaintes quant au fait qu'il aurait pus le réveiller afin qu'il ne loupe pas le déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines où Ron refit le plein sous les couinements enthousiasme de Dobby.

-Monsieur Harry Potter et sont ami son venus voir Dobby, c'est trop d'honneur monsieur Dobby ne sait pas quoi faire, Dobby ne mérite pas monsieur et...

Sachant que s'il continuait comme ça l'elfe en avait pour des heures, Harry poussa Ron vers la sortie et dit en coupant l'elfe :

-Mais si Dobby c normal tu m'as sauver la vie, on doit y aller là, tu passeras le bonjour à Winkie de notre part, aller à une prochaine fois !

Et ils sortirent.

-On fa ou fainfenant ? Fit Ron la bouche pleine.

-Voir Dumbledore je dois lui dire des choses importantes.

-Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars au moins ? Tu as eu mal a ta cicatrice ?

-Mais non, sinon tu le saurais. Répondit le survivant d'une voix légèrement irrité. Il en avait marre qu'ils ne pensent qu'a sa fichue cicatrice.

-C'est pour quoi alors ?

-Tu le sauras en même temps que Dumbledore.

Sentant son ami énervé Ron ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Après avoir entendu toute l'histoire celui ci soupira et s'assit ans son fauteuil.

-Bien, si j'en crois ce que tu viens de me dire Harry, nous devons nous attendre à ce que tu disparaisse je ne sais où dans les prochains jour ce qui déchaînera à coup sur l'opinion public et créera une panique sans précédent.

Harry ne lui avait jamais vu un air aussi fatigué. IL ne ressemblait plus au sorcier le plus respecté mais à un vieillard que le temps accablait.

Harry ressenti de la peine pour cet homme qui avait déjà tant fait, certes il lui avait menti mais il l'avait aussi protégé.

Lui non plus n'était qu'un fil dans la trame du temps.

Trame du temps ? Où avait il déjà entendu cette phrase ?

Il ne pus s'appesantir sur ce sujet car Ron explosa :

-Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte ? Harry va disparaître je ne sais où et vous ne trouvez rien d'autre qu'a vous occuper de choses s'en importance. IL faut l'empêcher de partir, le protéger et...

-Suffit Ron, je ne suis pas un objet, c'est de ma vie qu'il s'agit et si pour devenir fort il faut que je quitte Poudlard alors je le ferais, ce sera dur car je me sens chez moi ici mais je veux vivre et surtout, sa voix se fit glacial et ses yeux luirent d'un éclat mortel qui fit reculer Ron de peur et de surprise, je veux venger mes parents et je tuerais tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin.

Si Dumbledore fut impressionner, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Très bien Harry, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher et je n'en ais d'ailleurs pas le droit ; J'espère juste que tu trouveras ce que tu cherche.

-Merci professeur je suis désolé de vous laisser aux prises avec le ministère. Dit il sincèrement.

-Bah ! Fit celui ci avec un geste de la main, son étincelle de nouveau au fond de ses yeux. Je ne suis pas si vieux que je n'ai l'air Fudge pourrait de nouveau l'apprendre à ses dépends et puis ne te vexe pas mais de toute façon tu ne nous aidais pas beaucoup Harry donc nous pouvons bien continuer sans toi.

-Pas de mal professeur je le sais bien.

-Quelqu'un pourra t'accompagner au moins hein ? Au cas où il t'arriverait quelque chose ? Dit Ron plein d'espoir.

-Désolé Ron, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois prévu dans le voyage mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne crois pas que ma mère m'aurait envoyé dans un endroit mortel.

-Je le pense également mais je ferais néanmoins des recherches sur ce mystérieux « entre deux mondes », on ne sait jamais. Ajouta le directeur de Poudlard.

-Tan pis j'espère que tout ira bien vieux frère ! Tu me manqueras tu es mon meilleur ami alors revient vite. Et il prit Harry dans une forte accolade.

-...

-...

- ???

-Euh !!! Ron je pars pas tout de suite.


	5. chapitre 05

Chapitre 5

Harry et Ron se trouvaient devant la grande porte, ils attendaient l'arrivée d'Hermione ainsi que des autres élèves.

Mais surtout d'Hermione pensa Harry en regardant son ami lisser une nouvelle fois sa robe.

-Continue comme ça et tu feras concurrence à Malfoy. Lui dit il.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir et ouvrit la bouche, sans doute dans l'intention de lui faire profiter de son vocabulaire, varié on en conviendra, d'insultes.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une seule syllabe car les portes s'ouvrirent, le bruit de deux battants heurtant le mur se faisant ainsi entendre.

Dans la foule Ron et Harry cherchèrent à repérer Hermione mais ils abandonnèrent finalement et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle sachant qu'elle les retrouverait plus facilement s'ils étaient assis et immobiles.

Une fois là bas Harry chercha une place, tandis que Ron le regard river derrière lui, avait toujours l'espoir de trouver Hermione.

Soudain apercevant quelque chose, Harry lui donna un coup de coude et lui dit en montrant la table des Griffondor ou Hermione tournait à un rythme affolant la tête de droite à gauche comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un, tout ceci sous le regard amusé de Ginny.

-Regarde, elle est là bas ta dulcinée alors cesse de marcher à reculons.

Ron rougit sous le nom qu'Harry avait donné à Hermione mais ne répliqua rien, en effet son regard avait accroché celui de sa chère et tendre et ils ne se lâchaient plus.

Harry vînt s'asseoir face de Ginny qui lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, auquel il répondit avant d'éclater de rire ce qui sembla sortir les deux tourtereaux de leur transe car ils se mirent t'a rougir subitement ce qui fit redoubler d'hilarité Harry qui peut de temps après avait été rejoint par Ginny.

Pour les faire taire Ron donna une tape à sa sœur tandis qu'Hermione faisait de même avec Harry.

Quand ils furent calmer Hermione engagea la conversation.

-Je suis contente de vous revoir. C'est sympa de venir à Poudlard en avance, j'aurais bien aimé moi aussi, avoir la bibliothèque pour soit ce doit être super. Dit elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

Pour toute réponse ils levèrent les yeux au ciel

-Sinon quoi de neuf durant ces deux jours ?

A ces mots Ron pâlit brusquement puis cria presque :

-Hermione il s'en va, il va partir c'est sa mère qui le veut il...

-Ne vas nulle part pour le moment, alors calme-toi. Interrompit Harry

-Que se passe t'il, Harry ? Fit Hermione confuse.

-Rien, juste une petite chose sans importance que je t'expliquerais plus tard. Fit il en montrant Ginny du regard, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant.

-Oh je vois. Fit-elle

Ils se turent et assistèrent à la cérémonie de répartition d'un air absent, chacun réfléchissant à ses propres problèmes.

C'est à dire Hermione pour Ron, Ron pour Hermione et son départ qui pourrait arriver à tout instant pour Harry.

Alors que le dîner se terminait, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole une deuxième fois, (il avait parlé avant et après la répartition mais nos amis s'en fichaient totalement et n'y avait pas fait attention) :

-Maintenant que nous nous sommes tous restaurer avec ce délicieux repas, il est vrai que les cailles farcies étaient particulièrement délicieuses surtout avec cette sauce de...

-Hum, hum !!! Fit le professeur Mc Gonagall.

-Oui, enfin bref. La forêt Interdite est dorénavant condamnée, seul le garde chasse et les professeurs de Poudlard peuvent y entrer. Et ce, car elle est désormais occupée par d'autres créatures, des vampires.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre et le directeur du demander le silence.

-Silence !!! Ces personnes ont refuser de s'allier à Voldemort et pour leur protection j'ai accepté qu'elles s'installent dans la forêt, en échange elles protégeront Poudlard lors d'une éventuelle attaque.

-Il aurait pus nous parler de ça avant. Dit Ron d'une voie faible.

-Il ne voulait sûrement pas nous couper l'appétit. Répondit Hermione de la même voix.

-D'un autre côté Dumbledore à fait d'une pierre deux coups, non seulement il a trouvé de nouveaux alliés pour l'ordre mais aussi des gardiens sûrs pour Poudlard. Affirma Harry.

-C'est vrai mais quand même des vampires.

-Bah, on avait déjà un géant, des araignées géantes, des centaures, un peu plus ou un peu moins...

-Harry tu es un peu trop confiant, ces vampires vont avoir besoin de se nourrir. Renchérit Hermione.

-Là j'avoue que je ne sais pas, mais au moins je sais pourquoi ils étaient dans la foret Interdite la dernière fois.

-Oui mais ça se trouve c'est nous qu'ils vont bouffer !!!

-Ron ne soit pas bêtes Dumbledore ne les laisseraient pas toucher aux élèves.

-Hermione à raison ne soit pas si intolérant.

-Pfff !!!

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais ils faut que nous fassions notre devoir de préfets, ont se retrouve dans la salle commune Harry.

-OK

Hermione s'éloigna en traînant un Ron scandaliser par l'idée de justement devoir faire son devoir.

Harry sourit puis se décida a sortir de la salle.

Dans les couloirs il croisa Malefoy accompagné de ses deux piliers.

-Tiens tiens ? Potty sans ses larbins, que se passe t'il ? Se seraient ils rendus compte que notre petit pote Potter n'était qu'un cadavre en sursis ?

-Malefoy comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! Quand je te vois je me dis que ma vie n'est pas si terrible après tout j'aurais pus te ressembler et n'être rien d'autre qu'un lâche doublé d'un imbécile qui à besoin de s'entourer d'abrutis incapable de réfléchir pour faire ressortir son peu d'intelligence.

-Potter ! Grinça Malefoy, tu feras moins le malin quand on se sera occupés de toi.

-Mais bien sur ! Ah au fait je te rassure Malefoy tu es bien le meilleur des plus nuls pour ne pas dire des plus pathétique.

-Attrapez le !!! Hurla Malefoy à Crabbe et Goyle.

Ceux ci se ruèrent sur Harry, s'en suivit un déluge de coups de poings et de pieds

En effet, à peine Crabbe était il à un mètre de lui qu'Harry rendu plus musclé par le Quidditch, lui assena un coup de pied rotatif, qui non seulement rendit son adversaire hors jeu mais également sa jambe inutilisable.

En effet la douleur avait été trop forte et à chaque mouvement Harry retenait un cri.

Le problème étant que Goyle arrivé à sa hauteur n'attendit pas pour lui balancer un coup de poing qui heureusement manquait de précision et qu'Harry reçut à moitié sur la tempe ce qui lui fendit l'arcade sourcilière droite.

Mais le survivant, grâce au sport, possédait une agilité et une vitesse de mouvement qui allier à son esprit vif, lui fit attraper le bras de son agresseur, qui avait poursuivi sa course, et le ramener dans le dos de celui ci, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à son agresseur devenu victime.

Le spectacle produit était fascinant : Harry, retenant le bras de Goyle dans son dos l'avait obliger à s'agenouiller, à leur cotés, par terre, Crabbe était toujours dans les vapes.

Seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées quand Harry sentit un danger venant de derrière lui.

Il se jeta sur sa dgauche évitant ainsi de justesse le sort que Malfoy venait de lui envoyer.

Sa seule pensée sur le moment fut :

« J'suis vraiment trop con, même pas penser à utiliser la magie, autant m'accrocher une pancarte avec marquer : Défoulez vous je ne réplique que si je peux vous en foutre une ! »

-Très loyal Malefoy, sûrement une des règles des Serpentards, n'attaquez que si votre adversaire vous tourne le dos. Fit il à haute voix.

-Pense ce que tu veux Potter, tu es fini !!

Il leva sa baguette, Harry grimaça, il n'aurait jamais le temps de sortir la sienne, sa seule chance résidait dans l'esquive pour lui donner le temps qui lui faisait défaut.

Mais Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une mot.

-Que se passe t'il ici ? Potter, Malefoy que signifie... ? Dit Mc Gonagall d'une voix incrédule.

Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit l'état de Harry, Crabbe et Goyle.

Celui-qui-a survécu avait du sang provenant de sa blessure, lui coulant sur le coté du visage, Goyle, à genoux se tenait le bras et Crabbe faisait toujours concurrence avec le sol.

-Potter nous à attaquer Madame, nous marchions tranquillement quand il nous a sauté dessus.

-D'une je ne VOUS aie pas sauté dessus car Tu es toujours debout et si je VOUS avais attaquer c'est toi que j'aurais visé en premier.

De deux : les Griffondor sont courageux mais pas stupides, s'en prendre à trois adversaires en même ça fait un peu beaucoup.

Trois nous ne faisons que nous défendre contre les Serpentards sauf s'ils ont dépassé le seuil du tolérable.

-Donc, Quel est le cas ici, que je punisse le coupable comme il se doit ? Ordonna le professeur d'une voix coléreuse et réprobatrice.

-Malefoy et compagnie m'ont attaquer madame, je n'ai fait que me défendre.

-C'est faux sale petit...

-Silence, M. Malefoy, n'aggravez pas votre cas, vous serez puni comme il se doit, maintenant emmenez vos amis à l'infirmerie, j'enlève 30 points à Serpentard et vous aurez deux semaines de retenu..

Pendant que Malefoy s'éloignait avec ses toutous qui geignaient sous les commentaires furibonds de leur chef sur leur incompétence, le professeur Mc Gonagall se tourna vers Harry.

-Même si c'était un cas de légitime défense, se battre est interdit, vous aurez donc une semaine de retenu et j'enlève... Elle s'arrêta et émit un rire bref quand elle vit qu'Harry retenait son souffle en prévision du nombre de points qui allaient disparaître.

-5 pts à Griffondor.

-Merci professeur Fit Harry en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-Ne me remercier pas Potter, c'est mon travail, maintenant aller vous faire soigner.

Harry acquiesça et se rendit à l'infirmerie.

Quand elle le vit madame Pomfresh hurla que s'il arrivait dés le premier jour à se blesser, il ferait mieux de venir s'installer définitivement.

Ce à quoi Harry répondit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée et il renchérit en lui demandant si elle ronflait, histoire de savoir à quoi s'attendre s'il emménageait.

C'est un Harry hilare qui ressorti de l'infirmerie, un pansement sur la tempe et la bouche bâillonner par une bande de lin, utiliser plus couramment pour les blessures que pour faire taire les élèves.

Mais étant un habituer de l'infirmerie, l'infirmière avait du penser qu'Harry avait droit à ce privilège.

Après s'être débarrasser de son bâillon, il se rendit dans la salle commune. Apercevant Ron et Hermione dans un coin, il se dirigea vers eux et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à coté.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qui m'est arriver après que vous soyez parti, figurez vous que...Il se figea quand il vit l'expression d'Hermione.

-Ron, je t'avais dit d'attendre avant de lui dire ! Je ne peut même pas te faire confiance pour ça. Cria t'il.

-calme toi Harry, On ne te voyait pas arriver et Ron à juger bon de me le dire, en fait il pensais que tu était parti pour cet endroit alors...Dit précipitamment Hermione, surprise par son brusque éclat de voix.

Harry se calma immédiatement, les raisons de Ron étaient bonnes, il admit intérieurement qu'il avait été énervé par Malefoy et il le faisait ressentir sur ses amis.

Désolé je suis fatigué et Malefoy n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Que vient faire Malefoy la dedans et pourquoi tu as un pansement, tu es tombé ? .

Vous raconterez plus tard, alors verdict ? Fit il en regardant Hermione.

Oh ! Harry ! Dit celle ci avec une mine triste. Je suis inquiète mais d'un certain coté il vaut mieux que tu y aille si ça te permet de rester en vie et de vaincre Tu-sais-qui.

Harry sourit, il n'en attendait pas moins d'Hermione, c'était elle la plus rationnelle dans le groupe après tout. Il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup a sa mère, la même combativité, détermination et surtout la même passion pour les livres.

-Merci Hermione, vous savez je n'ais pas envie de partir en sachant que mes meilleurs amis sont en désaccord avec moi et me font la gueule.

-Ont ne pourra jamais t'en vouloir Harry, Hermione à raison c'est ta vie mon vieux et tu as le droit d'en faire ce que tu veux. Même aller te faire trucider dans un endroit inconnu sans qu'on en sache rien.

-Merci pour ses parole pleine d'encouragements Ron.

-de rien et maintenant si tu nous racontais ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Malefoy ?

Deux minutes après une exclamation de joie se fit entendre, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le coin où Ron Weasley se tenait debout et congratulait son ami Harry Potter sous les regards furieux d'Hermione Granger qui semblait désapprouver quelque chose et tentait en vain de se faire entendre.

Le lendemain matin Harry se leva comme d'habitude et se rendis en cours comme d'habitude.

A midi il reçut la visite de Mc Gonagall qui lui annonça que sa retenu se ferait à 7h avec Hagrig.

-Mais je croyais que la Forêt Interdite était...interdite ?

-Il ne s'agit pas d'aller dans la forêt mais d'aider Hagrid avec une de ses nouvelles...un de ses nouveaux sujets d'études.

Comme Harry faisait la grimace, sachant combien Hagrid aimait les bêtes juger d'un danger extrême par les sorciers sain d'esprit, elle ajouta :

-Mais peut être préféré vous effectuer votre retenu avec le professeur Rogue, comme celui ci me l'avait proposer au départ.

-NON ! Non c'est très bien comme ça !!!

-Je m'en doutais, n'oublié pas Potter à 7h.

Harry soupira en la regardant s'éloigner, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête avec Rogue dés le début de l'année.

Le reste de sa journée se passa sans encombre mis à part que ses amis ne le lâchaient pas des yeux comme si il allait s'évaporer à tout instant.

Harry avait la sensation qu'il ne partirait pas de cette façon mais par un autre moyen, mais il ignorait lequel.

Quand il fut l'heure de sa retenu, il se précipita devant chez Hagrid afin d'être libéré du regard pesant de ses amis.

-Bonjour Harry. Dit celui ci quand il le vit arriver.

-Bonjour Hagrid, vous allez bien ?

-Ca va , mais dit moi tu as fait fort, une semaine de retenue dés le premier jour...

-Ne m'en parlez pas, je regrette déjà bien assez comme ça, je me suis fait écharper par Angelina, qui est le nouveau capitaine en passant, quand elle a sut que je n'assisterais pas aux entraînement de la semaine.

Hagrid parti dans un grand rire. Harry attendit patiemment qu'il se calme puis lui demanda anxieusement de quoi il devrait s'occuper.

-Rien de bien méchant.

Ce qui fit dresser les cheveux d'Harry sur sa tête sachant qu'Hagrid n'avait pas la même conception de quelque chose de « méchant », que lui.

Mais quand Hagrid le mena vers des cages ou se trouvaient dés lapin Harry fut surprit, mais il se reprit et fronça les sourcils en se rappelant qu'il fallait toujours se méfier des apparences.

-Et ils ont quoi de particulier ses lapins ?

-Ce ne sont pas des lapins mais des Lapiléons, si tu regarde bien tu remarquera qu'ils se fondent dans le paysage en prenant la couleur de leur environnement.

-Comme les caméléons quoi !!!

-Les quoi ?

-Rien, un truc moldus. Et ces lapinsléons ils ont des..euh.. griffes, crocs, pouvoirs spéciaux particulièrement dangereux ?

-Lapiléons. Non moi aussi j'ais été déçu mais bon ils sont très intéressant a étudier quand même.

Harry n'ajouta rien, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'était pas déçu mais plutôt pris d'un soulagement intense.

En observant les lapins, il avait pas que ça à faire que retenir leur nom, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient effectivement de la même couleur que la cage mais que quand ils bougeaient la couleur de leur fourrure changeait légèrement pour se réadapter à l'environnement, sinon ils avaient tout du lapin normal.

Harry passa donc l'heure qui suivit à les nourrire puis à les brosser.

Alors qu'Hagrid s'absentait pour aller chercher de la nourriture à donner au lapins vu que ceux ci n'étaient toujours pas rassasier et que le stock était épuiser.

Harry s'aperçut qu'en reposant son lapin dans la cage un autre en avait profiter pour s'enfuir.

Harry se mit a lui courir après sans le quitter des yeux pour ne pas le perdre vu que la sale bête ne cessait de changer de couleur.

Tout à sa poursuite Harry ne se rendit compte de son erreur que lorsqu'une voix proche se fit entendre.

-Tiens, tiens mais c'est notre petite proie. Comme on se retrouve !

Harry s'arrêta net et leva les yeux.

Sur une branche de l'arbre en face, nonchalamment appuyé au tronc, Alcyan le fixer de son regard de prédateur.

En poursuivant le lapin, Harry avait pénétrer dans la forêt Interdite.


	6. chapitre 06

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

Petite note : Savez-vous que les vampires n'auraient pas dû revenir si tôt dans l'histoire ?

En fait beaucoup de personnes m'ont dit qu'elles les adoraient, du coup je les ai fait revenir.

Ce qui a d'ailleurs bouleversé mes prévisions quant aux prochains événements qui auraient du se produire.

Ah la la !!!

Franchement je suis trop gentille.

Allez BONNE LECTURE !!!

Chapitre 06 

Harry ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit peu de temps après, rien à faire, le vampire était toujours là. Tout en se maudissant en silence, il observait son interlocuteur. Celui ci n'avait pas bougé, sans doute attendait il une réponse de celui qu'il considérait sûrement comme son prochain dîner. Harry, peu enclin à lui répondre, se passait maintenant dans sa tête toutes les possibilités de fuite. Finalement lasser d'attendre, le vampire reprit la parole.

-Eh bien, tu n'es pas très causant ce soir ou serais ce moi qui te mettrais mal à l'aise ?

Il sourit en prononçant ses derniers mots, dévoilant ainsi ses canines plus longues que la normale.

Instantanément, le regard du survivant se fixa sur ces crocs qui il le sentait, finiraient bientôt dans sa chair.

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry refusa de se laisser abattre et ce fut d'une voix assurée qu'il répondit au vampire.

-Je ne suis pas votre proie et oui vous me rendez mal à l'aise après tout je parle à un mort. Fit il en haussant les épaules.

C'est vrai quoi ! Il n'avait pas demandé à cet imbécile de venir le voir et il ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire sentir qu'il n'appréciait pas, mais vraiment pas sa compagnie, tout ça sans l'énerver bien sur, histoire de rentrer en un seul morceau.

-Eh bien ! Quelle franchise, tu n'as vraiment pas froid aux yeux. Lui répondit la créature.

Le temps d'un battement d'aile et le vampire avait disparu.

Surprit, Harry recula et heurta quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un car Alcyan était maintenant derrière lui.

Celui ci l'entoura de ses bras, lui interdisant ainsi tout mouvement puis lui dit :

-Tu sens délicieusement bon, je suis sur que ton sang doit avoir un goût délicieux, semblable au nectar des dieux, n'est tu pas de mon avis ?

Désormais pâle comme un linge Harry ne se départit pourtant pas de son courage habituel.

-Je suis végétarien. Maintenant lâcher moi j'ais des choses très importantes à faire.

-Ah bon je suis curieux j'avoue, quelles sont-elles ?

-La première et la plus importante de toutes, est de vous empêcher de me bouffer. Dit Harry tout en lui donnant un sérieux coup de coude dans les reins, le vampire ne s'attendant pas à ce genre d'attaque relâcha légèrement son étreinte ce qui permit au Griffondor de s'échapper.

Harry se mit immédiatement à courir en direction de Poudlard, mais à peine avait il effectué deux mètres qu'un bras le saisit et le projeta en arrière.

IL heurta un tronc d'arbre, décidément ils y en avaient partout se dit il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Des sons, il entendait des sons, il avait l'impression que le fait de les entendre signifiaient quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience, tout s'éclaircit, une voix, quelqu'un lui parlait.

Se focalisant sur l'origine de cette voix, il tenta de comprendre ce que la personne lui disait.

-Ca va ? Eh reprend toi !! Mince, Lyam va me trucider. Allez s'il te plait ouvre les yeux !!!

Tout lui revint alors en mémoire, le lapin, la forêt, le vampire…

Vampire !!!

En une fraction de seconde il fut debout, en pleine possession de ces moyens, mentaux en tout cas car il chancelait légèrement, sûrement à cause du choc avec ces putains de saleté de bout de bois qui n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de se mettre sur sa trajectoire pensa t'il.

Quand le sol arrêta de bouger, il s'aperçut que même s'il était debout, il n'en était pas moins dans les bras de son suceur de sang préféré.

Il s'écarta brusquement du vampire ce qui lui valut un nouveau mal de tête qui cessa au bout de quelques instants.

Alors qu'il allait gentiment se charger de faire profiter son interlocuteur de son vocabulaire le plus vulgaire, enrichit par les bons soins de son ami Ron, Alcyan lui parla.

-Désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai mal contrôler ma force, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, est ce que ça va ?

Harry, la bouche ouverte fixait d'un air complètement ahuri la personne qui il n'y a pas une minute encore lui faisait faire plus ample connaissance avec la flore de la forêt Interdite.

Celui ci affichait un air contrit et penaud.

« Un gosse, il a tout d'un gosse prit en faute, l'air de quelqu'un qui a fait une connerie et s'en repentit » fut la seule chose que pensa Harry.

Il regarda le vampire un moment encore puis, intrigué malgré lui par ce qui allait se passer maintenant il dit :

-Ca va, mais qu'est ce que tu voulais faire au juste ?

Désormais rassuré le vampire reprit aussitôt son apparence normale, c'est à dire, regard prédateur et sourire flippant.

-T'arrêter, mais j'ais mal dosé ma force et au lieu de juste te stopper je t'ai fait faire un vol planer. Puis voyant le regard que lui lançait Harry il enchaîna :

Je te jure que je n'allais pas te faire de mal, nous n'avons pas le droit de blesser les élèves de l'école.

-j'espère bien !! Bon ! Tu t'es assez amusé, je rentre !

-Attend ! J'ai une proposition à te faire.

De nouveau surprit, Harry décida de savoir une bonne fois pour toutes ce que l'autre lui voulait.

-Je t'écoute !

-Je vais faire simple. Sois mon calice.

-Non, tchao bye bye !

Et Harry se tourna avec la ferme attention de se casser définitivement de cet endroit qui ne lui réussissait pas mais alors là pas du tout.

Peut être que sa chance l'avait abandonné, mage noir, araignées, géants, centaures, elle devait en avoir eu marre.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions ô combien enrichissant par Alcyan qui le retint par la manche.

Enervé, Harry ne chercha pas le pourquoi cette fois ci et invoqua une boule de feu qu'il envoya sur l'enquiquineur.

A l'instant même où le trait de feu allait toucher le vampire afin de le rayer de la surface de la terre, une vague de couleur noire (genre pétrole) surgit et l'englouti.

-Que ? ?

-Quoi ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que les sorciers sont les seuls à utiliser la magie ? Il faut grandir un peu, sortir de ta bulle, la magie appartient à de nombreuse espèce et les vampires ont la leur.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Alcyan serait désormais mort et enterré.

-C'est bon j'ai compris, qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

-Que tu sois mon calice !

-Non !

-Attend ! Laisse moi te monter les avantages d'une telle fonction.

Commencent à entrevoir la personnalité du personnage, Harry sut qu'il ne pourrait pas partir tant que l'autre n'aurait pas dit ce qu'il voulait dire.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme le survivant accepta de l'écouter.

-Ok mais dépêche-toi, je suis franchement fatigué.

-Bien. Tout d'abord tu auras ma protection.

-Alors là je suis plus que sceptique.

-Et pourquoi ça. Fit Alcyan en haussant un sourcil. Les vampires sont de puissant combattant et ne meurent pas facilement.

-Tu as failli me tuer en me balançant contre un arbre, voilà pourquoi.

-Simple erreur de calcul.

-Mais bien sur !

Alcyan l'ignora.

-Tu auras, par le fait que nous serons liés, une espérance de vie et une jeunesse beaucoup plus longue.

Harry regarda Alcyan, se pourrait il que le vampire ne sache pas qui il était et donc qu'il avait une espérance de vie relativement courte.

-Tu sais qui je suis ?

Le vampire retrouva tout son sérieux et regarda l'adolescent devant lui.

Oh oui il savait qui il était, l'espoir du monde sorcier, celui-qui-à-survécu. Mais quand il regardait le jeune garçon, il ne voyait pas le vainqueur de Voldemort, mais un enfant qui avait grandit trop vite. Il avait été séduit par ce jeune homme d'une grande force morale et emplit de détermination.

Mais c'est ce regard émeraude qui l'avait fait succomber( ça et le fait que le garçon soit un véritable dieu vivant avec un corps à damné un sain), des yeux reflétant une douleur constante mais également emplit d'une joie de vivre hors du commun, qui semblait demander amour et protection mais qui voyaient parfaitement les fausses attitudes et savaient rester digne.

Alcyan s'avança jusqu'a ne plus être qu'a quelques centimètres du survivant, qui ne fit pas un mouvement, attendant de voir la suite.

Le vampire sourit, d'un sourire plein de douceur.

-je sais qui tu es Harry Potter mais sache que ton nom ne te protégera pas de moi.

Ses paroles étaient démenties par le ton doux de sa voix.

Malgré lui Harry sourit, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il avait été touché par cette phrase, si le vampire lui avait dit qu'il était désolé ou qu'il voulait l'aider etc..

Il l'aurait envoyé se faire foutre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait la créature de la nuit ne l'avait à aucun moment dévisagé comme les gens le faisaient d'habitude.

Alcyan avait d'une certaine façon lut en lui et réussit sans qu'il s'en aperçoive à passer ses défenses.

Harry pouffa, sûrement grâce au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas traité différemment et l'avait encastré dans un arbre.

Il allait répondre quand le vampire s'affaissa légèrement puis tomba à genoux le teint pâle, il semblait souffrir.

-Eh, Y t'arrive quoi ?

-Rien de grave ! Dit Alcyan d'une voix faible.

Fronçant les sourcils, le survivant devina aussitôt qu'il mentait.

-Ne mens pas !

-je te dis que ça va, rentre il est tard pour vous les humains.

Ils étaient vraiment de même caractère. Que faire, le vampire allait visiblement mal. Mais Harry avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

-Je ne partirais pas et si tu veux que je devienne ton calice t'as intérêt a me dire ce que t'as.

Aussitôt le vampire releva la tête.

-Tu accepte ?

-T'es malade je refuse mais c'est pour t'obliger à parler.

Riant malgré lui Alcyan crache le morceau.

-J'ais faim.

-C'est tout ?!

-Eh ! Je te signale que c'est très grave pour les vampires, s'ils ne boivent pas ils perdent leur force et finissent par mourir.

-mais t'avais qu'à bouffer avant de venir, t'es franchement pas malin !

-C'est de ta faute si t'étais arriver plus tôt j'aurais pas eu ce problème.

Harry se figea une idée lui venant à l'esprit. Est-ce que..? Non c'est pas possible ! Voulant en avoir le cœur net Harry demanda :

-Est-ce que tu m'as attendu ? C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas mangé, parce que tu ne savais pas quand j'allais apparaître ? Tu avais peur de me louper !

La fin de la phrase était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose, aussi Alcyan ne fit qu'acquiescer.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Harry se mordit la lèvre conséquence d'un dilemme intérieur.

En observant la souffrance manifeste du vampire, il prit sa décision et rassemblant tout son courage il finit par dire.

-Mord moi.

Entendant cela Alcyan oublia la douleur et planta son regard dans celui de sa Némésis puis y lisant une détermination farouche il abandonna l'idée de le convaincre de retourner au château en le laissant se débrouiller.

Il se pencha vers le cou offert et y planta ses crocs délicatement, ne voulant pas faire souffrir plus que nécessaire son sauveur.

Harry ressenti tout d'abord une légère douleur puis une sensation étrange, comme s'il flottait sur un océan.

Peu à peu il se sentit devenir de plus en plus faible et le décor tournoya avant de se brouiller puis de s'estomper.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience il entendit une autre voix que celle d'Alcyan, il avait conscience qu'il l'avait déjà entendu auparavant mais il ne se souvenait pas a qui elle appartenait, il comprit tout de même ce qu'elle disait :

-Mais bon sang Alcyan qu'est ce que tu fous ? ! ?

Harry se réveilla dans ce qu'il reconnu comme l'infirmerie, d'un mouvement machinal il chercha ses lunettes avant de s'apercevoir qu'il voyait parfaitement clair grâce a ses récentes lentilles de contact.

Malheur! Il se trouvait dans l'antre de Pomfresh qui ne tarda pas à surgir.

-Enfin réveillé Potter, je me demandais si je n'allais pas vous mettre une paire de claque pour que vous daigniez enfin ouvrir les yeux ! S'exclama t'elle.

-Eh bien je n'ai pas eu besoin de votre aide ; Répondit il en haussant les épaules. Que s'est il passé ?

-Hagrid vous a trouvez inanimé à l'orée de la forêt, il vous a immédiatement amené ici.

Comment cela se fait il je l'ignore alors à vous de me le dire !

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse s'il disait la vérité non seulement il écoperait de retenues supplémentaires pour être entré dans la forêt, sans parler du fait qu'il avait perdu un machin léon, et en plus il y avait un risque que les vampires soient chassés des terres de Poudlard ou au moins qu'Alcyan le soit, il ne restait qu'une seule solution, la semi-vérité.

-J'ai laissé s'échapper un des lapiléons(« pour une fois qu'il se souvenait du nom autant en profiter »), je lui courrais après, j'ai sauté pour l'attraper et me suis pris l'arbre, comme ils changent tout le temps de couleur mon attention était fixer sur lui et je n'ai pas vu l'obstacle.

Mme Pomfresh l'observa un instant comme pour jauger sa crédibilité puis finit par lui dire qu'il n'avait rien si ce n'est une bosse (« merci Alcyan ») et qu'il pouvait donc partir, tout cela avec une grande maîtrise d'elle-même, mais Harry voyait bien qu'elle avait envie de rigoler de ces aventures haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules il sortit de l'infirmerie tout en ayant promis avant de passer la porte de ne revenir que dans au moins une semaine.

Une fois libre, le Survivant vit que la matinée était bien entamée. Il regarda son emploi du temps et s'aperçut qu'ils avaient Potion en ce moment même, plutôt que d'aller se faire du mal, il attendit ses amis devant la salle de métamorphose ; leur second cours de ce matin.

Quand ceux ci le virent, ils se précipitèrent sur lui. Après les avoir rassurés une bonne vingtaine de fois il rentrèrent ensemble dans la classe.

Le cours se passa bien, il consistait à transformer une théière en vase.

Hermione bien entendue, réussi du premier coup, son vase étaient de couleur rouge et bleue et d'une forme ronde.

Ron ne réussi qu'au bout d'une dizaine de fois et son vase était de forme allongée vers le haut et aux couleurs de Griffondor.

Harry réussit au bout de trois fois, son vase avait la forme de la collerette d'un Lys, de couleur rouge veinée de vert, d'argent et d'or.

Toute la classe l'admira et Mc Gonagall lui permit de le garder. Pour la remercier Harry le lui offrit.

-Merci Potter, il est vraiment magnifique. Mais vous êtes toujours en retenue cette semaine.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Fit il avec une mine malicieuse, ce qui arracha un micro sourire à son professeur.

Une fois les cours terminés, ils se rendirent dans leur salle commune où Harry se laissa tomber avec satisfaction dans un fauteuil moelleux.

En voyant son ami essayer de se fondre dans son siége, Ron éclata de rire avant de l'imiter.

Harry sourit puis rouvrit les yeux, s'apercevant ainsi de l'absence d'Hermione.

-Où est Hermione ?

-A la bibliothèque, où veut tu qu'elle soit sinon ? Hier quand tu étais en retenue, le directeur est venu nous voir et il lui a donné une autorisation spéciale pour faire des recherches dans la réserve, depuis hier elle y passe tout son temps libre. Fit il en poussant un grand soupir.

Harry se moqua de son ami.

-Pauvre petit Ron, l'amour de sa vie lui manque même quand il la voit 9h par jour !

Les oreilles du rouquin devinrent rose vif.

-C'est même pas vrai ! Au lieu de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi, vient jouer aux échecs ! Fit il avec un sourire carnassier, Harry allait se faire laminer en beauté.

C'est enfin de partie qu'Hermione les trouva. Harry venait de perdre pour la cinquième fois consécutive et commençait à perdre espoir.

-J'abandonne Ron tu es trop fort !

-Ca et le fait que tu sois nul !

-Eh ! On se moque pas des êtres inférieurs. Rigola Harry, suivit de son ami.

Hermione intervint.

-Vous avez fini, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

-Quoi ?

Firent ils ensemble.

-Je sais ce qu'est l'entre deux mondes.

-Dit !!! Cria quasiment Harry.

Satisfaite d'avoir obtenue toute leur attention, elle s'expliqua :

-Il m'a fallut longtemps avant de trouver, j'ai même du allé dans la réserve.

J'ai cherché dans bons nombres de livres et je n'ais rien trouvé, je commençais même à croire que cet endroit, malgré ce que tu m'avais dit Harry, n'existait pas.

Puis j'ai finalement eu l'idée de regarder dans les livres de contes et c'est la que j'ai trouvé. Annonça t'elle fièrement.

-Un conte. Répéta Harry doucement.

-Plus précisément dans _Les mythes et légendes._ L'entre deux mondes est un mythe tellement vieux qu'il a été oublié mais il y avait tout de même un passage dans ce livre, je l'ai recopié. Tiens, lis Harry.

Il prit le parchemin qu'elle lui tendait et lus :

_**L'entre deux mondes** ou aussi appelé **Le passage**, serait un lieu intermédiaire entre les différents mondes. Situés hors du temps, il serait protégé par un gardien chargé de veillé à ce que les passages qu'il abrite ne soient pas empruntés.Une théorie affirme que pour accéder à **l'entre deux mondes**, il faudrait une source de magie d'une grande puissance d'où le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune preuve de ce passage.Mais même si une personne réussissait à réunir cette puissance, elle ne pourrait peut être pas pénétré dans cet endroit mythique car comme dit précédemment, **Le passage **est un lieu de transfert d'un monde à l'autre et seul ceux ayant un besoin vital d'un élément qu'ils ne peuvent trouver dans leur réalité peuvent y accéder. A ce jour aucune preuve concrète de son existence n'a été avancée ce qui fait de lui l'un des nombreux mythes de l'histoire du monde sorcier._

Quand il eut fini de lire à voix haute, Harry resta un moment les yeux baisser sur le parchemin, plongé dans ses pensées, finalement ce fut Ron qui parla le premier.

-Ce n'est qu'une histoire alors ? Je veux dire ça n'existe pas.

Harry ne répondit rien. Ron continua.

-Peut être que ta mère s'est trompée, qu'elle avait peur et que s'était pour elle un moyen de se rassurer, qu'avec la guerre et tout elle avait un peu perdu…

Il fut coupé par Harry qui lui parla d'une voix froide.

- Et tu en train de me dire que ma mère était mentalement dérangée Ron ? Qu'elle était cinglée ?

-Non ! Bien sur que non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que…c'est écrit quoi…cet endroit n'existe pas, ta mère s'est trompée c'est tout. Répondit rapidement Ron, voulant se racheter de sa bourde et effrayé par le ton glacial de son ami.

-Pas sûr ! Dit finalement Hermione comme si elle se parlait à elle-même

Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers elle.

-Quoi ?

-ce que je veux dire Ron, c'est que de nombreux mythes et légendes sont inspirés de la réalité, quand ils ne sont pas la réalité. Par exemple le basilic a longtemps était considéré comme un mythe. La mère de Harry avait due faire des recherches beaucoup plus poussée que les miennes et trouvé des élément qui l'avait persuadé de l'existence de **L'entre deux mondes** et convaincu d'y envoyer son fils. Ce que Harry ne peut donc pas trouver ici serait le moyen de vaincre …Vol…Voldemort.

Ron fut mortifié et abasourdi quand elle prononça après plusieurs hésitations le nom du seigneur des ténèbres, Harry se contenta de lui sourire sachant qu'elle avait par la même franchit un grand pas.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais c'est l'heure de ma retenue avec Hagrid. Leur annonça t'il avant de disparaître par le tableau de la grosse dame, les laissant ainsi en tête à tête.

Quand il arriva à la cabane, il fut surprit d'y trouver Hagrid armé de son arbalète et préparé pour une expédition.

-Hagrid ou allez vous ?

-bonjour Harry, tu m'as fait peur tu sais ?

-Bonjour, je suis désolé je me suis cogné mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous faites.

-Je sais Mme Pomfresh m'a raconté. Sinon je vais dans la forêt cherché le Lapiléons qui s'est échappé, je les aient emprunté à un ami , il faut donc que je le retrouve.

-Mais c'est immense, vous n'y arriverez jamais, en plus avec son camouflage il y a encore moins de chance.

-Mais non, avec son flair Crockdur va vite le retrouvé. Pendant mon absence tu n'as qu'as t'occupé des autres Lapiléons sans en perdre cette fois ci.

Et il s'enfonça dans la forêt, suivit de son chien.

Harry doutait sérieusement de l'aide que Crockdur était sensé apporté à Hagrid mais il ne dit rien c'était de sa faute après tout, pas la peine de faire, en plus, de la peine au Garde-chasse.

Alors qu'Harry attrapait une salade pour la donner aux Lapiléons, il sentit une présence.

Soupirant, il se retourna lentement. Bingo, juste devant lui, à la limite des barrières de Poudlard, se trouvait Alcyan mais cette fois ci à ses cotés se trouvait Lyam qui n'avait pas l'air très content.

Harry se demanda si il en avait après Alcyan ou après lui. Soupirant une nouvelle fois il se rapprocha des deux immortels.

**Désolé j'ai pas pus m'en empêcher ça fait tellement enragé Khisanth alors…**

_**La tentation était trop forte si je puis dire.**_

_**Vous inquiétez pas je le ferai pas tout le temps. Enfin pas trop.**_

_**Bye.**_


	7. chapitre 07

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

Petite note : Je suis désolée pour ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre en ligne plus rapidement, mais bon j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire même s'il est vachement court. Je m'excuse mais j'ai eu non seulement des problèmes de PC, mais également, familiaux et scolaire. En plus, pour ne rien arranger le jeu Tales of Symphonia est sorti la même semaine alors…

Sinon rien de nouveau. Ah ! Si ! Il semblerait que les vampires disparaissent…enfin c'est plutôt Harry qui disparaît mais ça vous allez le voir tout de suite !

Bonne lecture et bien sur DES REVIEWS SVP !!!

Chapitre 7

Allons bon ! Qu'est ce qui vas encore me tomber dessus ? C'est avec ce genre de pensée d'un optimisme à toutes épreuves qu'Harry aborda avec tact les deux immortels une fois arrivé suffisamment près.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ! ? Vous pouvez pas m'oublier pendant une décennie ou deux, ce serait trop demander ?

Oui c'est cela, avec tact. Alcyan lui répondit aussitôt avec un grand sourire.

-Oui je vais bien merci, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Comment ? Sortir ensemble ? Mais avec joie, samedi soir ça t'irais ? Parfait va pour samedi soir alors, j'apporterai-le…

Il ne put en dire plus, Lyam mi-fin à son monologue avec un tact similaire à celui du Survivant.

-Tu vas la fermer oui !!!

-Ne sois donc pas jaloux, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'en laisserais un bout. Sourit de nouveau Alcyan.

-Fait moi le plaisir de la boucler avant que je ne m'énerve.

-Ce que tu peux être puéril ! Répondit Alcyan d'un ton théâtral en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry n'avait pas prit part à la conversation, se contentant de d'écouter les deux vampires d'un air amusé, même s'il ne l'avait pas montré il était content de voir qu'Alcyan ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré.

Il observa néanmoins avec une anxiété croissante, celui ci épuiser peu à peu la patience de son vis à vis. Il allait intervenir pour calmer le jeu et accessoirement savoir ce qu'ils foutaient là mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

Ce qui se passa ensuite lui montra la dangerosité réelle des vampires. Car jusque là il les avait toujours sus dangereux, avec les crocs et la vision nocturne et tout et tout, mais avait toujours relativisé en voyant le comportement d'Alcyan, il comprit qu'il avait commit une erreur de taille.

En effet, poussé à bout Lyam s'était jeté sur Alcyan en une fraction de seconde. Mais le pire était qu'Harry ne l'avait pas vu bouger, il l'avait deviné. En fonction de l'ombre qu'il avait aperçut se précipiter sur Alcyan avec une vitesse telle que ses mouvements en devenaient légèrement flous.

Bien sur l'agressé n'était pas resté sans rien faire et avaient esquivé d'un pas sur le coté mais Lyam l'attrapa par le bras, puis le poussa à terre. Alcyan refusa de s'avouer vaincu et d'une torsion du poignet, se dégagea et de son autre main frappa Lyam au ventre. Ce qui fit de l'effet car celui ci recula. En profitant Alcyan essaya à son tour de l'immobiliser à terre. Il n'en eut pas le temps, un sifflement se fit entendre de la part de Lyam ( genre les chats qui sifflent devant les chiens, vous savez comme ça : shhiii ) qui disparut ( à cause de la vitesse déployé on avait l'impression qu'il disparaissait) puis réapparu derrière Alcyan et lui assena un coup d'une précision effrayante, lui rompant ainsi la nuque. Inanimé Alcyan s'effondra au sol.

Il ne s'était pas écoulé une minute. Harry, les yeux grands ouverts n'avait pas bougé, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. Se reprenant, il ne put s'empêcher de trembler devant la puissance de ces êtres, dont il ne s'était pas suffisamment méfié.

Il réalisait ce qui aurait pus se passer la dernière fois dans la forêt s'il n'avait pas été protégé par le traité entre Dumbledore et les vampires.

Une fois son action accomplit, Lyam se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire qui se fit carnassier quand il vit l'état de celui ci.

-Tu as peur, c'est normal, je suppose que tu ne prenais pas vraiment au sérieux ce que l'on disait de nous, après tout, les sorciers ont souvent une tendance à exagérer tout le monde le sait. Manque de chance pour une fois ils nous avaient bien analysés.

Bingo, pensa Harry, il n'avait à aucun moment pensé qu'ils étaient aussi... meurtrier, fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit en l'observant.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Dit il, reprenant le contrôle de son corps et plantant son regard émeraude dans celui bleu électrique de son opposant.

-Tu es vraiment intéressant jeune mortel, je suppose que c'est pour ça que ton sang nous attire.

Fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension Harry demanda :

-Comment ça mon sang vous attire ?

-Humm ! Tu ne le savais pas ? Dit doucement Lyam en penchant la tête sur le coté comme un enfant devant quelque chose de particulièrement intrigant.

-Sinon je ne le demanderais pas !!! Répondit le Survivant en levant les yeux au ciel, ils avaient beau être dangereux ils n'en restaient pas moins cons parfois…

-Tss. Je te conseil de baisser d'un ton, je ne suis pas aussi indulgent qu'Alcyan et si j'en ai envie je te brise d'un coup tu n'es rien face à moi alors reste à ta place.

Harry grimaça, il était peut être un humain, donc largement moins fort, mais il ne laisserait personne le rabaisser, il avait déjà donné avec les Dursley.

D'une voix basse, il parla d'un ton qu'on ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Ses yeux prirent une teinte plus foncée et ce sans l'action de ses lentilles, le visage fier sans pour autant le montrer vraiment, la tête légèrement baissée comme pour regarder par-dessus des lunettes il dit.

-Humain ou pas, je ne laisse personne me parler comme tu viens de le faire. Je ne suis peut être pas capable de te tuer mais pour le moment je suis en position de force alors je te conseil de te casser si c'est pour me sortir des trucs comme ça.

Lyam surprit, le fixa intensément, comment cet humain qu'il pouvait envoyer dans l'autre monde à tout moment osait lui parler sur ce ton. En colère il eut envie de le tuer, son aura meurtrière s'étendit autour de lui, des cris de bêtes se faisant entendre tandis que les alentours étaient désertés par les animaux prit de panique.

Harry fut également surprit par ce sentiment d'oppression, on aurait dit que quelque chose dans l'air devenu plus lourd autour de lui l'attaquait, ces battements de cœur s'accélérèrent et une envie de fuir les ondes qui l'agressaient lui vint, de même qu'un sentiment de peur intense. Comme durant ces combats avec Voldemort.

Puis en un instant toute cette peur disparut, ce fut comme si une digue venait de céder en lui, libérant quelque chose qu'il avait jusqu'ici réussi à contenir. Inconsciemment il chercha à la retenir et l'enfermer de nouveau mais il échoua, ces émotions jouant contre lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était à genoux, en avant les mains à plats sur le sol, des gouttes de sueur glissaient le long de son visage et tombaient à terre.

Et alors, ce qu'il avait inconsciemment réprimé se libéra et s'empara de son être, prenant la place qu'il aurait dut occuper.

Une fureur froide l'envahie, il voulait tuer celui qui le défiait, le faire souffrir, le lacérer, le déchiqueter, l'éventer, l'éviscérer, lui faire payer de toute son âme le fait d'exister, le faire hurler avant de le tuer de la pire manière possible.

Il se releva et planta de nouveau son regard dans celui du vampire, qui recula d'un pas, comme surprit par quelque chose que lui seul puisse voir.

Harry, sans s'en rendre compte dégageait lui aussi à présent des ondes d'une intensité meurtrière hors du commun. Elles s'échappaient de son corps, faisant se coucher quelque peu (faut pas exagérer quand même) l'herbe à ses cotés.

Quand il avait vu le jeune garçon tomber à genoux, Lyam avait sourit dédaigneusement face à cet être qu'il jugeait faible et sans importance mis à part son sang et sa personnalité plutôt étrange. Puis il avait senti quelque chose de bizarre venant du garçon avant de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait jamais vu un humain avec une telle envie de tuer, elle égalait quasiment la sienne, les vampires apprenant dés leur plus jeune âge à émettre ces ondes pour se délecter de la peur de leur adversaire ou les empêcher de bouger, il avait donc plusieurs fois eut recourt à ce stratagème pour s'amuser. Il savait néanmoins que certains humain en était capable il s'était d'ailleurs souvent nourri de tueur en série, la chasse étant plus amusante avec eux, un peu plus corsé.

Il observa le garçon se relever, ces questions le concernant ayant maintenant la première place dans son esprit, il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce qu'il allait voir, en croisant les yeux d'Harry, il rencontra deux billes gelées où les couleurs émeraude et rubis se mélangeaient, surprit par cette couleur singulière chez un humain, il eut un mouvement de recul en se demandant pourquoi diable cet être supposé inférieur avait désormais les yeux d'une toute autre couleur.

Mais il se reprit bien vite en avisant le sourire froid mais indubitablement moqueur que celui ci affichait.

-Surprenant ! Es tu vraiment humain ?

Harry perdit un instant son sourire face à cette question, était il toujours humain ou Voldemort lui avait il prit également cela ? Ses amis s'en rendraient ils comptent et le rejetteraient il ? La réponse se fit jour dans son esprit, et c'est telle qu'elle qu'il la donna au mort mais pourtant si vivant sans se départir de sa voix basse chargée de menace.

-Je suis bien plus humain que la plupart de ceux qui se targuent de l'être.

Un combat visuel s'établit alors entre eux, chacun faisant passer dans son regard tout ce qu'il prendrait comme plaisir à faire souffrir l'autre.

Alcyan gémit, il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait décapité, c'était la troisième fois que Lyam l'assommait ce mois ci, il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de le décoincer. Cet enfoiré lui avait brisé le cou, s'il était encore vivant il serait sûrement mort en une fraction de seconde, au moins il n'aurait pas souffert c'est déjà ça.

Il se figea soudain, tous les sens en alerte, un danger, juste à coté, deux forces qui s'opposent, Lyam est… ? Il ne connaissait pas cet aura. Il se releva d'un bond en pensant à Harry, il n'allait pas laisser mourir son futur frigo tout de même ça faisait mauvais effet sur un CV, d'accord il n'en avait jamais eu, mais bon.

Il se retourna, prés à défendre son succulent repas et… se figea en découvrant Harry face à face avec son ami, les ondes les plus agressives se dégageaient de son corps.

Ouh la la ! Mais c'est qu'il est plein de ressource ce petit, pensa t'il. Il ne l'en désira que plus, rien de plus excitant que ce qui est dangereusement beau non ?

Néanmoins ils étaient sensés venir pour s'expliquer avec le gamin pas se battre à coup d'onde psychique, il fallait donc qu'il les refroidisse tous les deux.

-Eh bien, eh bien ! Je vois qu'on s'amuse ici ! Que me vaut l'honneur de voir deux piliers essayer de se frapper tout en sachant qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'atteindre ?

.-Il m'a insulté, cadavre ou pas personne ne me traite en inférieur sans bonne raison et même là il doit s'attendre à une longue agonie.

Ca commence mal soupira celui qui c'était auto proclamé médiateur.

-Tu te crois mon égal ? En quoi et tu plus fort ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais plus fort, j'ai dit que j'étais en position de force, nuance… Abruti.

Lyam fulmina.

-Tu te prends vraiment au sérieux pour quelqu'un qui n'est même pas capable de sortir sans embrouille de la forêt Interdite. Sans parler du fait que tu n'es même pas capable de te protéger seul.

Ce fut autour d'Harry de fulminer, il ne supportait pas qu'on lui rappel les personnes sacrifiées pour le sauver.

Ce fut Alcyan qui finalement mit fin à cette querelle sans but réel ni importance, qui avait sûrement commencé pour un rien, ils avaient surtout eu besoin de se défouler tous les deux, Harry pour oublier la pression de Voldemort et Lyam pour oublier la question de survie du clan.

-Ca suffit tous les deux !!! J'ai arrêté mes conneries alors vous arrêtés les vôtres. Hurla t'il.

Surprit Harry et Lyam ouvrirent de grands yeux devant le ton de commandement de celui ci.

Ce fut finalement Harry qui reprit le contrôle de son esprit le plus rapidement. A peine avait il

réalisé, que les ondes qu'il dégageait s'évanouirent.

Les sentant disparaître Lyam fit de même et il ne resta aucune trace d'un quelconque affrontement si ce n'est une légère tension entre eux deux.

-Eh bin voilà c'était pas difficile, c'est bien les enfants maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Dit Alcyan.

Il fut aussitôt gratifier de deux regards noirs.

-C'est bon vous fâchez pas, relax la vie est belle, le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille…

-On est en pleine nuit. Dit Harry d'un ton pince sans rire.

-Oui bon, cesse de t'ennuyer avec des détails Harry, va de l'avant un peu…

Deux soupirs, preuve d'exaspération se firent entendre dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Harry et Lyam se regardèrent, un sourire timide vint jouer sur leurs lèvres, puis ils éclatèrent de rire se foutant de sa gueule.

-Le soleil brille. Se moqua de nouveau Harry.

-Les oiseaux chantent…Renchérit Lyam. Ils avaient fait fuir les animaux à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Oui bon, vous relaxez pas trop quand même. Grommela Alcyan, surprit par ce changement radical de comportement de la part de deux être qui il y a même pas 5 minutes ne pensaient qu'à s'étriper joyeusement.

Une fois la crise de rire passé, les deux ennemis se regardèrent puis d'un accord tacite décidèrent d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Les facteurs déclencheurs étaient toujours là mais ils feraient en sorte de prendre en considération les arguments, s'il y en avait, de l'autre et de ne plus se laisser aller.

Lyam reprit la parole posant une question qui malgré tout le taraudait.

-Pourquoi as tu dis être en position de force ?

Harry hocha la tête, se doutant qu'il allait poser la question.

-Pour plusieurs raisons : la première étant que vous ne pouvez pas me toucher je suis protéger par les barrières du château. La deuxième est le fait que vous ne puissiez pas non plus me toucher car je suis protégé par le traité que vous avez passé avec le Directeur, ensuite je suis le Survivant donc si vous m'attaquer vous devez vous attendre à de fortes représailles du gouvernement et de la population, du genre chasses aux vampires et immolations par les feux pour se venger, tout ça en plus des actions du ministère sorciers, suppressions des lois en faveur des être de la nuit etc…

Et enfin il me suffit de raconter à Dumbledore, officiellement, vu qu'il doit déjà être au courant quand même, ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière avec Alcyan pour que vous soyez expulser.

Lyam acquiesça devant la justesse du raisonnement et l'intelligence de son auteur, il avait effectivement comme priorité la survie du clan.

-Bien maintenant que tout est clair passons à ce que nous étions venus faire. Harry je suis venu m'excuser pour avoir prit ton sang la nuit dernière et t'annonce que ça ne se reproduira plus, du moins pas sans ton accord express.

Comme Harry allait répondre, Alcyan le devança et parla de nouveau.

-Non, je sais ce que tu vas dire, tu n'étais pas obliger vu que tu t'es proposer, mais d'une certaine façon tu n'étais pas libre de choisir car tu étais forcé par les circonstances et ta conscience à ne laisser personne, quel qu'il soit, souffrir devant toi.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, un tic chez lui quand il se sentait dépassé ou dans une situation angoissante.

-Ok ! Finit il par dire.

-Cool S'exclama Alcyan.

-Mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois donc pas de problèmes. Déclara t'il ensuite un sourire ironique illuminant sa figure.

-Que tu es cruel, mon cœur ne le supportera, veut tu réellement ma mort ?!

-Ca ne sert à rien puisque je ne serais pas exaucé, étant déjà mort tu ne peut pas l'être deux fois.

Alcyan se prit la tête en gémissant mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus, s'étant tourné vers le vampire silencieux depuis quelque temps il posa enfin la question qui lui tenait à cœur.

-Lyam, pourquoi mon sang attire t'il les vampires ?

Celui ci le regarda longuement puis lui dit finalement sur un ton calme et posé.

-Ton sang dégage une odeur sucrée, agressive et douce, aimante et mortel, il donne l'impression que tu désire intensément vivre et en même temps mourir. Vie et mort, c'est deux mots sont l'une des caractéristiques des vampires pas étonnant que nous soyons attirés par une telle combinaison, après tout nous ne sommes ni vivant ni mort.

-Je vois. Fit pensivement Harry.

-Ce n'est pas tout ça mais maintenant que les choses sont claires, évite de te promener dans la forêt la nuit, certain ne pourrait pas y résister et je ne veux surtout pas que Dumbledore décide de nous expulser et comme me voilà rassuré du fait que tu n'as rien révélé et que tu ne le feras sans doute pas, nous allons vaquer à nos affaires personnelles, de plus le jour va bientôt se lever.

Harry regarda les deux ombres se fondre dans la nuit. Eh bien en voilà de fortes émotions pour une retenue sensée se dérouler tranquillement.

Avec tout ça il avait oublié de nourrir les lapins…réons…non créons…Rhaaa, un truc en « on » il en était pourtant sur, il avait même fait remarquer un truc moldu en rapport à Hagrid.

Tiens d'ailleurs celui ci n'était toujours pas revenu, il commençait à s'inquiéter quand la silhouette imposante de celui ci apparut.

« Bizarre, c'est un timing un peu trop parfait, ils partent, il arrive… Hum »

-Tout va bien Harry, pas de problèmes ?

-Non et vous Hagrid ? Vous avez retrouvé le machin… euh…la bête égaré ?

-Au début non, et puis un vampire à tout d'un coup surgit, me la donner en disant qu'il l'avait trouvé et entendu dire qu'il était à moi et est parti, qu'elle chance, ils sont pas si terrible finalement ces gens la, j'l'ai toujours dit.

-Ah oui qu'elle chance vraiment…Dit Harry se doutant qu'elle n'ait mais vraiment rien à voir la dedans.

-Ouh la la, mais c'est qu'il est tard ! Va vite dormir sinon tu ne pourras pas te lever demain. Et fait moi le plaisir de ne plus t'approcher de la forêt Interdite.

Pour quelqu'un qui l'avait laissé seul plus de 4 heures à cotés, ces paroles n'étaient pas vraiment les bienvenues, mais bon le Garde-chasse avait toujours été un peu…

Enfin voilà quoi, Harry ne s'en formalisa donc pas et partit se coucher pour le peu de temps qu'il reste.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, quelque chose le dérangeait mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était passé hier et qu'il n'en avait pas saisi toutes les implications.

Il s'interrogea mais ne put trouver la réponse, en plus le fait qu'il soit très peu dormi donc qu'il était fatigué, l'empêchait de pleinement se concentrer. Il se leva et après s'être mis en retard en perdant du temps à réveiller Ron, celui ci ayant visiblement décidé de faire corps avec le lit. Harry réussi à le lever en lui expliquant doucement qu'Hermione se faisait draguer par Zabini, ce qui lui valu de se faire traîner dans les douches par un rouquin furieux et d'écoper d'un réveil à l'eau froide.

Glacé mais néanmoins mort de rire Harry demanda à son ami :

-Par quoi on commence ?

-t'es vraiment un cas, tu arrive très bien à te souvenir de ton emploi du temps quand les cours t'intéresse mais on dirait que tu fais vraiment un blocage sur les Potions. Mais remarque je te comprends Rit son ami, faisant grimacer Harry.

-On a potions alors. Soupira t'il.

-Eh ouais, pas de chance mon vieux, tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueule.

-J'apprécie ta compassion Ron, c'est comme ça qu'on distingue ses amis.

-Mais oui, bon, viens on va manger.

-Mon spectre viendra te hanter tous les matins jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses rien avaler. Dit sur un faut ton sérieux le Survivant.

-Je n'aurais pas ce problème après tout ton surnom c'est le Survivant, non ?

-Ca c'est un coup bas Ronald Weasley.

-Au petit déj, tout est permis.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et une fois habillés allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle où une fois de plus Hermione ne se montra pas, au grand désespoir de Ron qui, pour changer, se noya dans la nourriture.

Enfin, le cours de Potions arriva.

Harry et Ron s'installèrent le plus loin, au fond de la classe et silencieusement sortirent leurs affaires, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Ce fut peine perdue, une fois les Serpentards installés, Rogue se tourna immédiatement vers eux en aboyant.

-Potter, Weasley vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous amuser, dépêchez-vous un peu, 5 pts en moins pour Gryffondor.

-Ca commence bien. Marmonna Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules, ça faisait bien longtemps que les insultes du professeur de Potions ne l'atteignaient plus, bon d'accord, pas si longtemps que ça, ça remontait au début de l'année mais bon…

Tout en suivant les instructions au tableau, il réfléchissait à ce détail qu'il était sur de connaître mais qui s'entêtait à lui échapper. Qu'avait il fait, dit ou entendus hier qui lui donnait ce sentiment de malaise ?

Tout à sa réflexion, il ne vit pas le liquide déborder et ne réussi à baisser le feu que de justesse en réponse au cri poussé soudain par Ron.

-Eh bien c'était de justesse, t'imagine si l'autre nous avait vus !

-Effectivement M. Weasley, 10 pts en moins pour Gryffondor, vous ne jouez plus à la dînette Weasley, il semblerait que malgré ces 5 années vous et Potter n'ayez pas progressé d'un pouce et ce malgré mes conseils avisés, heureusement certain ne sont pas dans le même cas, au contraire…Dit Rogue qui s'était sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent glissé derrière eux, à la fin de sa phrase son regard pointait vers les Serpentards, ne laissant pas de doute au fait qu'il vantait sa propre maison pour changer.

-Conseil avisé, mon cu ouais, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour nous faire couler oui… !!!

-Ne t'énerve pas, c'est ce qu'il veut et j'ais bien assez de retenues en ce moment.

Ron acquiesça et se remit à couper des racines. Malgré lui Harry enviait la démarche fluide et silencieuse de son professeur. Il se déplaçait très furtivement, un peu comme les détraqueurs, c'était plutôt cool.

La première heure se passa plutôt bien, ils ne perdirent que 30 pts. En revanche durant la seconde, Rogue perdit patience, énervé par le fait qu'Harry n'était plus du tout atteint par ses sarcasmes, Rogue avait décidé de s'en prendre aux points faibles du garçon, à savoir ses parents et ses amis.

Alors qu'Harry faisait remarquer à son compagnon de toujours qu'ils s'étaient gourrés n versant la belladone trop tôt, Rogue s'approche d'eux et attaqua.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que la stupidité des Gryffondor et encore une fois fait ces preuves, la Belladone ne s'incorpore qu'une fois les racines de mandragore réduit en poudre et injecter dans la préparation, n'importe qu'elle élève de cours préparatoire sait cela mais il semblerait que nos deux amis ici présent ne puisse même pas rivaliser avec un enfant de 5 ans.

Ron serra les poings et Harry regarda par la fenêtre totalement désintéressé.

Voyant cela Rogue sortit sa carte maîtresse.

-Comme d'habitude, il semblerait que Potter préfère laisser ses amis se débrouiller plutôt que d'aider de les aider. On peut le comprendre, après tout, sa propre vie et plus intéressante, pourquoi ne pas avoir empêcher votre camarade d'avoir fait cette erreur ? Suis je bête, vous ne pouviez pas savoir vous êtes au même niveau.

Harry qui avait tressaillit à la première partie de la phrase se replongea dans sa contemplation quand il vit que Rogue n'empruntait pas ce chemin.

Tout cela bien sur, sous les fous rire des Serpentars et les regards crispés des Gryffondor.

Mais c'était mal connaître Rogue car celui ci n'avait pas loupé son tressaillement et continua.

-Devant un manque si flagrant d'intelligence, on se demande pourquoi certaines personnes ont mis leurs vies en danger ou pire l'ont perdue. Peut être n'avait elle pas réalisé et sont elles mortes pour rien, ou ce manque de jugement et d'esprit serait il la cause de leur mort.

Ce fut plus qu'Harry n'en put supporter, passe encore qu'il dise que ces parents soient morts pour rien, il avait l'habitude de cette attaque, mais la dernière allusion à Cédric, comme quoi il avait causé sa mort ne lui avait pas plus.

Les dents serrées de colère il fit face à Rogue. Celui ci exulta et s'apprêtait à enfoncer le clou quand il se sentit soudain suffoquer.

Quelque chose lui serrait le cœur, l'emplissant d'une peur panique, se calmant il se reprit et cherche l'origine de cette manifestation, qu'il trouva dans les yeux du fils de son ennemi, il pâlit, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Finalement se rendant compte qu'il avait l'air idiot et qu'il ne fallait pas que les élèves se rendent compte de ce qui se passait, il dit d'une voix parfaitement contrôlée.

-Continuez maintenant, et plus d'erreur sinon vous serez sanctionnés.

Et il s'éloigna en jetant un coup d'œil vers le fond, il remarqua que quelques élèves avaient également senti la même chose mais ils avaient l'air de lui en attribuer la cause, que ces idiots croient qu'il était la raison de leurs angoisses passagères l'arrangeait mais il faudrait qu'il avertisse Dumbledore de ce qu'il se passait avec le garçon et surtout de ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres avait ressentit et dont il venait de découvrir le pourquoi du comment.

Tout a ses pensées il ne vit pas l'attitude d'Harry qui les yeux exorbités avait les mains pressées sur son cœur comme pour retenir quelque chose, prostré vers l'avant, il était couvert de sueur.

Harry haleta, il avait ressentit un tel besoin de tuer qu'il en était tout retourner. Il avait été à deus doigts de se jeter sur son professeur, sur le coup il n'avait eu qu'une envie, lui arracher les yeux et voir son sang couler.

Aussitôt il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé le même chose hier soir. Voilà pourquoi il ressentait une sensation de malaise, il n'avait jamais eut ce genre d'émotions auparavant enfin si contre Voldemort mais là c'est comme si elles étaient sorties de son corps.

Et vue la tête de Rogue, elles s'étaient véritablement manifestées.

Le reste de la journée passa comme dans un brouillard, il n'écouta pas Ron lui raconter comment il avait flippé et ne remarqua pas Hermione lui jeter de fréquent coup d'œil, il était comme anesthésié du monde extérieur.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois les cours finis qu'il décida d'aller voir le Directeur. Il partit aussitôt, plantant dans le couloir ces deux amis.

« Il faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore, ce qui se passe doit être un des effets du sort de Voldemort, peut être m'a t'il également transmis autre chose que le Fourchelangue ? Quoi que ce soit ça me fait peur et j'ais horreur de ça ! »

Alors q'il arrivait devant la gargouille il vit Rogue arrivé. Ne voulant surtout pas le croiser, Harry se cacha dans un l'ombre du mur. Il vit Rogue s'arrêter, puis ouvrirent le passage et rentrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry n'hésita pas, il le suivit discrètement et réussi à passé de justesse avant que la porte ne se referme.

Il aurait dut emmener sa cape d'invisibilité ça aurait mieux valu. Mais bon ce qui est fait est fait, par chance le professeur de Potions s'était précipiter dans le bureau du Directeur et ne l'avait donc pas vu entrer. Harry s'approcha de la porte séparant l'antichambre du bureau et sans la moindre honte écouta. La discussion était déjà entamée mais il n'avait pas loupé grand chose.

-Puisque je vous le dis Albus, l'influence de Voldemort se renforce sur Potter, j'en suis certain.

-Je ne crois pas, Harry est trop fort pour cela.

-Albus, il avait les yeux rouges et l'aura ténébreuse qui se répandait de son corps était particulièrement oppressante. Fit Rogue d'une voix excédé.

-Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure qu'ils étaient rouge ET vert, preuve que Voldemort ne le contrôle pas, quant à son à son aura beaucoup de sorcier en possède des puissantes et même si elles sont agressives, ils n'en sont pas moins possédés.

-Ce garçon est dangereux, nous devrions…

Mais Dumbledore ne lui laissa pas le temps et d'une voix puissante cria presque.

-Cela suffit Severus, j'ai toléré jusqu'à maintenant vos facéties concernant le jeune Harry, mais vous allez me faire le plaisir de mettre vos problèmes personnels de cotés et retrouver votre jugement qui jusqu'ici vous à fait défaut. Harry n'est pas plus contrôlé que vous ou moi, cette particularité n'est autre qu'une des facultés que Voldemort lui a transmis durant son attaque quand il n'était encore un enfant et c'est ce que j'expliquerais à Harry quand vous vous serez calmé, est ce clair ?

-Oui, très clair. Dit Rogue d'une voix froide mais ayant perdu de sa superbe au plus grand plaisir de Harry, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit l'effrayant Severus Rogue s'en ramasser plein le gueule.

-Bien parlons désormais de ce que prépare notre ami.

-je ne sais pas.

-Vous ne savez pas, comment cela ?

-Il ne nous dit rien, même à ses plus proches partisans, il prépare quelque chose c'est certain, et ce sera de taille. Mais il ne laisse filtrer aucune information, de même il n'y a pas eu une seule attaque depuis des jours. Beaucoup de mangemorts sont anxieux, il arrive que le seigneur disparaissent pendant des jours puis réapparaissent tout d'un coup d'un air trop satisfait et cela m'effraye Albus.

Harry fronça les sourcils, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu mal à sa cicatrice depuis un bout de temps, donc il était au courant qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque mais avec ce qui était arrivé ces derniers jours il n'avait pas pris le temps d'y penser. Par contre ce qui le préoccupait et que si Voldemort était content, il aurait du le sentir avec une douleur quelconque mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées le Directeur demanda.

-Etrange, s'il est si heureux, Harry aurait dut le ressentir mais il n'est pas venu me voir ! ?

-Non, autre chose surprenante il fait en sorte que Potter ne ressente plus ses émotions ce qui est surprenant car d'habitude il s'acharne à le faire souffrir de tous les moyens possibles.

-Je vois…Merci Severus, je suppose que vous avez des choses importantes à faire donc je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

-Oh ! J'oubliais Voldemort a été surpris de sentir une aura pareil venir de Potter ans qu'elle soit dirigé contre lui, il ré envisage maintenant de le convaincre de le rejoindre, il semblerait, ce qui est paradoxale, qu'il tiennent beaucoup au garçon désormais, comme s'ils étaient proche d'une quelconque façon. C'est tout, je vous laisse, des potions très difficile à réalisé nécessite ma présence.

-Oh, avant de partit fait entrer Harry s'il vous plait.

Harry poussa un soupir, il aurait dut s'en douter que Dumbledore savait qu'il été là, néanmoins, le fait de savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéressait à lui d'une toute autre façon ne lui plaisait absolument et indubitablement pas mais bon, il avait d'autres sujets de préoccupations. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sans un regard pour Rogue qui paraissait furieux de s'être fait remettre en place devant celui qu'il considérait comme un morveux, il entra dans le bureau en faisant bien attention à refermer la porte au nez de son détesté professeur, tout cela avec un sourire innocent bien sur.

Dumbledore toussota pour masquer son rire puis reprit son sérieux en demandant à Harry de s'assoire.

-Je suppose que tu as tout entendu, donc nous irons droit au but, ce que tu as fait en cours aujourd'hui et hier dans le parc, c'est matérialisé ton aura.

-Matérialisé mon aura…Répéta Harry songeur.

-Oui, chaque être vivant en possède une, elle varie en fonctions du caractère de son possesseur. Bien sur les humains et autres créatures douées d'une intelligence dite supérieur sont les seuls avec quelques exceptions prés à pouvoir la matérialisé. Quand le professeur Rogue t'a … hum…énervé tu l'as inconsciemment laissé s'échapper car ton envie de vengeance à supplanté les barrières que tu avais-s'en t'en rendre compte automatiquement établie.

-Mais tout le monde ne peut pas faire ça, non ?

-C'est vrai, généralement les personnes capables de l'effectuer, on : soit une affinité avec les ténèbres, comme les vampires, soit leurs émotions les plus fortes et les plus difficilement réprimables sont d'une telle puissance qu'elles se manifestent physiquement. Certains criminels moldus et sorciers en sont capables notamment Voldemort.

-je suis donc dans le même genre ?

-Pas du tout, il n'y à pas que ce genre d'aura, il y à aussi celle dite lumineuse.

-Mais la mienne est sombre.

-Parce que tu étais tellement en colère que tu voulais faire du mal, ton aura fluctue en fonction de tes émotions avec le temps viendra l'expérience et tu pourras ou non la faire apparaître de la façon que tu veux, ce qui peut être un atout.

-Une dernière chose, pourquoi s'est t'elle manifestée si tôt j'ai lu quelque part que les auras ne se développent qu'a l'âge adulte et qu'il fallait d'ailleurs un sort pour les voir ?

-J'ai déjà répondu à ta deuxième question, quant à la première, il semblerait que Voldemort t'ai également donné cette facette de sa personne. De part son coté sombre, il a exacerbé tes émotions profondes mais uniquement la haine ou la colère, heureusement tu n'es en aucun touché mentalement par ce phénomène.

Harry soupira de soulagement.

-Merci professeur.

-De rien Harry, maintenant file retrouver tes amis ils t'attendent et vous avez sûrement beaucoup de chose à dire… ou à apprendre.

Harry regarda intensément se demandant ce que le Directeur entendait par-là mais celui ci semblait intensément occupé à observé le perchoir de Fumseck.

Harry sortit et retrouva Ron et Hermione qui l'attendait devant le bureaux, il fut surpris qu'ils ne lui demandent rien mais leur en fut également reconnaissant et c'est en bavardant gaiement qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune.

Harry était occupé à faire des morpions sur une des tables avec Ron quand tout d'un coup…

Une pile de livre atterrit devant eux, bientôt suivit d'une deuxième puis d'une troisième.

-Les livres attaquent ou quoi ? Demanda Ron.

-A mon avis c'est plutôt Hermione qui déménagent la bibliothèque. Rit Harry

-Ah Ah très drôle vous deux, je suis morte de rire.

-Sincèrement Hermione pourquoi tu nous montre ces horreurs ?

-Ce ne sont pas des Horreurs Ron mais des livres, l.i.v.r.e.s ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que tout le monde est dans le même cas.

Ron grommela quelque chose comme : rat de biblio, bouffe des livres au petit déj etc… Mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention.

-Tiens Harry c'est pour toi.

Harry manque s'étouffer.

-Quoi ??

-Tu veux l'achever c'est ça hein ? Harry attrape la, ce n'est pas Hermione c'est une mangemorte !!!

Harry s'écroula de rire à coté de Ron, aucun d'eux ne pouvant s'arrêter.

Tout d'un coup Hermione sembla grandir et les dominer, des flammes apparurent autour d'elle est elle dit d'une voix grave.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Non, pas du tout. Dirent ils en chœur soudain très calme.

-Biens. Dit elle tout sourire retrouvé.

-Réellement Hermione pourquoi veut tu que je lise tous ces bouquins. Dit Harry d'une voix sérieuse se doutant que son amie avait comme toujours une bonne explication.

-Tu vas partir je ne sais où Harry. Tu ne sais pas toi-même ce que tu vas trouver, ces livres parlent de créature inconnue ou légendaire et même mythologique, ainsi que de monde supposer exister. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour que tu sois préparé un minimum. Dit elle d'une voix triste.

Harry et Ron gardèrent le silence puis sans un mot il prit l'un des bouquins et commença à lire.

-Je vais en lire aussi et te les résumer dit Hermione ça t'aidera un peu, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu exagéré. Fit elle avec un petit sourire.

-Moi aussi. Dit Ron. Harry acquiesça et ils se mirent à lire.

C'est ainsi que durant les 3 semaines qui suivirent l'on vit le trio passé tout son temps à lire ce qui en inquiéta plus d'un.

. –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry soupira, il n'en pouvait plus, Angelina s'était mise en tête de rattraper son retard à l'entraînement, elle ne cessait de le faire travailler comme un dingue, il était fourbu et ne pensait qu'a un bon lit bien chaud.

C'est ce que pensait Harry en revenant du terrain avec les autres membres de l'équipe et quelques élèves spectateur dont Colin qui n'avait pas cessé de prendre des photos au grand damne d'Harry.

Ils étaient dans le parc quand un cri se fit entendre, presque aussitôt suivit d'un hurlement sauvage.

Le groupe se figea.

-Qu'est ce que sait que ça ? Demanda Angelina la voix tremblante.

Tout d'abord personne ne lui répondit puis finalement quelqu'un parla.

-Courrez.

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry qui même si sa voix n'était qu'un murmure on avait parfaitement entendu.

-Courrez. Répéta t'il plus fort, quoi que ce soit c'est dangereux alors courrez vers les portes et vite !!!

Comme un seul homme ils se mirent alors à courir.

Le cerveau d'Harry travaillait à toute vitesse, il ne connaissait aucun animal avec un cri pareil, perçant, grave et frissonnant mais il est vrai qu'il ne connaissait du monde magique que ce qu'on lui apprenait à Poudlard.

Alors qu'il apercevait les portes un grondement se fit entendre, Harry dont les pensées n'étaient pas totalement concentrées sur sa course fut le premier à se tourner vers la droite, il stoppa immédiatement en palissant.

Une créature sortit tout droit de l'enfer se trouvait là, sans s'en rendre compte deux ou trois élèves s'étaient également arrêtés.

Mais ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se remettre à courir en hurlant, Colin était parmi eux.

Les entendant, la créature se tourna vers eux. Elle était grande, moins grande qu'un éléphant pensa Harry mais plus qu'un ours. Sa peau de couleur noire était hérissée de piquants, les plus gros formant une collerette sur son dos. Ses pattes étaient pourvues de petites mais grosses griffes et ses yeux d'un jaune horrible étaient fixés sur Harry(pour ceux qui ont vu le film : _La bête _du _Gévaudan _c'est la créature). Elle semblait pataude mais d'une énorme puissance. Quand elle se déplaça sur la gauche, se tournant tout à fait vers lui Harry aperçut sa gueule, une rangée de crocs énormes et luisant de bave et de sang.

Suivant les gouttes rouges qui tombaient au sol, Harry vit enfin ce que le corps de la chose lui avait caché jusque la.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, il ouvrit la bouche comme pour hurler mais il ne put le faire, se penchant soudainement en avant il vomit.

Devant ses yeux, dansait l'image d'une jeune fille de Serdaigle le ventre ouvert, la cage thoracique à nu. Elle gisait dans une marre de sang qui ne cessait de s'agrandir vu qu'il en giclait toujours plus de ses artères ouvertes. L'un de ses bras arraché, était sans nul doute le morceau de chair que le monstre tenait dans sa gueule.

Le corps d'Harry se mit à trembler, il était incapable de se relever. Ses jambes soudain molles ne pouvaient le soutenir.

Alors qu'il ne cessait de revoir des images de sang giclant vers le haut, il sentit des tremblements venant du sol.

Il comprit immédiatement leurs significations. Relevant la tête, il hurla, la bête, à pleine vitesse fonçait vers lui toute gueule dehors, une main d'où manquai trois doigts dépassant de sa bouche, elle n'avait même pas finit d 'avaler le « morceau ».

Tout d'un coup, Poudlard sembla s'illuminer, les fenêtres se brisèrent dans un bruit assourdissant, les portes se fermèrent sans possibilité quelconque de les ouvrir, coinçant les enseignants allant au secours des élèves à l'intérieur. Des fissures apparurent sur la bâtisse tandis qu'elle rassemblait tout son pouvoir magique le récupérant dans les escaliers qui arrêtèrent de bouger, les torches qui s'éteignirent, les tableaux qui devinrent immobile, tous les sortilèges, mis à part les protections, disparurent pour concentrer leur énergie magique en un point.

Alors que l'horreur incarnée allait refermer sa gueule sur la tête du Survivant, Poudlard envoya cette énergie vers le survivant, créant ainsi une déchirure dans la réalité et l'y précipitant en grillant au passage le monstre à sa poursuite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait dans le parc que le cadavre lacérer d'une jeune fille, une carcasse fumante d'où un liquide noir s'échappait et un cercle d'herbe carbonisé.

Au centre se dressait la silhouette imposante d'un château qui ressemblait désormais avec ces murs noircis et lézardés, ces fenêtres brisées et ses gargouilles à un de ces lieux issus de film d'horreur.

.**Mince alors, moi qui pensait faire un chapitre court pour que vous ayez rapidement une update…Je me suis comme qui dirait, laissée prendre au jeu et du coup c'est mon plus long chapitre. Je suppose que vous avez remarquer que le style évolue légèrement vers quelque chose de plus…disons…sérieux.**

**Je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça et les orientent vers la fic de ma partenaire Khisanth :La mort n'est que le commencement. Dont le style est différent mais la fic meilleur.**

**Bien sur si vous détesté tous je ferais des efforts pour changer mais bon ce n'est pas garantis.**

**Sinon, comme d'hab, envoyez-moi des reviews et si vous remarquez des erreurs comme pour les lunettes dites le moi surtout.**

**Merci de votre attention, à la prochaine et pardon pour ceux qui auraient voulu que les vampires restent plus longtemps et ne vous inquiétez pas ils réapparaîtront tous les deux.**

**Salut !!!**


	8. chapitre 08

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

Et voilà le chapitre 8 après je ne sais combien de mois d'absence, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais je me suis concentrée sur Lune Sanglante, ma deuxième fic que, je l'avoue, je trouve assez réussie.

En plus j'ai eu un bac blanc il n'y a pas longtemps donc j'ai un peu lâché l'affaire si on peut dire.

Sinon on va un peu sortir du monde de la magie dans ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez envoyées, elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

P.S je dédie ce chapitre à Sucubei, une fanficeuse que j'adore, elle et toutes ses magnifiques histoires dont elle nous fait bénéficier.

P.P.S Les §§ signifient qu'un des persos parle.

Chapitre 8

Il faisait noir, l'obscurité régnait donc en maître, telle une reine sur ses terres, nul lieu ne lui échappait, le monde était son domaine et les créatures de la nuit ses sujets.

Ténébreuse, elle était l'angoisse des tout petits, la peur des plus jeunes et l'appréhension des anciens.

Mais elle n'inspirait pas que la crainte, amie du voleur, amante de l'assassin, beaucoup la trouvait douce et propice à leurs affaires.

Désirée et rejetée, maudite et bénie, telle était la valeur de la nuit.

_Lastcity, ville d'Angleterre ou presque._

Tout était calme à Lastcity, les commerçants avaient fermé pour la nuit et les lampadaires veillaient, tels des soldats alignés au garde-à-vous.

Les rues étaient vides, seules quelques voitures passaient de temps en temps, illuminant les recoins les plus sombres durant un bref instant faisant ainsi fuir les rongeurs affairés à dénicher quelques restes dans les poubelles du quartier.

Néanmoins bien que tout semble calme, une maison semblait être en pleine agitation ou plutôt, le fruit d'une grande agitation.

C'était une bâtisse assez simple, des fenêtres carrés dont deux à chaque mur, le premier étage commençait à 1m50 du sol, et le deuxième à 5, en bas se trouvait un sous-sol semi-enterré, un soupirail en demi-cercle en attestant.

Alors que sonnait 1h30 à l'horloge de la ville, un grincement se fit entendre, suivi d'une bordée de juron.

§§Putain, tu peux sonner la cloche pendant que tu y es. Chuchota une voix que, malgré le faible volume sonore, l'on pouvait deviner en colère.

§§Scuse mais ce truc c'est pas ouvert depuis l'antiquité, pas étonnant qu'ça grince. Fit une autre sur un ton tout aussi bas.

Une silhouette se hissa à travers le soupirail dont la fenêtre venait de se relever, sans un bruit elle prit appui sur ses mains et lentement fit traverser son corps par l'ouverture, ses gestes étaient fluides et simples allant directement à l'essentiel, témoignant ainsi d'un savoir-faire conséquent dans ce genre de profession.

Une fois complètement dehors, elle se pencha vers l'ouverture, tandis les bras dans les ténèbres, un léger froissement se fit entendre, puis les bras de cette mystérieuse ombre semblèrent être soudainement attirés vers le bas, se courbant alors en arrière, elle ramena ses coudes vers le haut faisant ainsi sortir un sac d'une charge visiblement conséquente.

Tirant avec force mais lenteur, l'ombre réussit à le remonter entièrement.

Une fois cette action faite, elle le poussa sur le coté et porta de nouveau son bras à l'ouverture, quelques secondes plus tard une main ne lui appartenant pas l'agrippa.

§§T'a pris du gras mec, faudra penser à faire un régime.

§§Ta gueule Scar, tu choisis toujours tes moments pour sortir des conneries, à se demander ce que tu fais encore debout, c'est à six pieds sous terre qu'est ta vrai place, là au moins tu la bouclerais.

§§T'es gras connard, et si tu part en vrille, c'est parce que tu sais que j'ai raison, pauvre naze.

§§J'vais te…

§§Vous allez la fermer merde !C'est pas la foire du quartier, on vous entend depuis la grille.

Une troisième silhouette se dirigeait rapidement vers les deux autres sans pour autant quitter un seul instant la protection des ombres projetées par la lumière de la Lune.

Arrivée à destination elle se campa devant les autres et le plus bas possible leur fit comprendre son mécontentement.

§§Vous en avez mis du temps, ça fait trois plombes qu'on aurait du être au havre, vous avez foutu que dalle ou quoi !

§§Tu déconnes, ce truc pèse une tonne, tu nous voyais courir avec dans la baraque ?Fit celui que son complice avait appelé Scar.

§§Un point pour vous, on se casse.

Empoignant une des sangles du sac tandis que Scar prenait l'autre ils se mirent à traverser le jardin, le troisième fermant la marche et faisant le guet.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la moitié du chemin, les lumières d'une des fenêtres du premier étage s'allumèrent, une clé tourna et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit tandis qu'une voix d'enfant retentissait.

§§Mais maman, puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas ma faute, il s'est mis à gratter à la porte de ma chambre tout à coup !

§§Tu n'avais qu'à le sortir tout à l'heure, il a envie de faire pipi, ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu t'en occupais, on t'a offert un chien pour tes 12 ans parce qu'on pensait que tu étais assez grand pour l'élever mais si ça continue on va le rendre. Fit une voix de femme.

§§Mais…

Les trois voleurs n'entendirent pas la fin de la phrase, trop occupés à bloquer sur le terme « chien », un coup d'œil aux autres leur apprenant qu'eux aussi avaient compris.

D'un commun mouvement, ils se mirent à courir vers la grille, un aboiement sonore retentissant derrière eux, suivi d'un bruit de course.

Ils courraient à toute vitesse tandis que le jardin et toute la maisonnée s'illuminaient en un instant, vite suivi d'un hurlement féminin et d'imprécations masculines.

§§Attaque Brutus !. Fit un homme, sûrement le père du jeune garçon réveillé par les aboiements furieux du molosse.

§§Putain, jura l'un des voleurs, plus vite les gars on va se faire bouffer.

§§Myst démarre, cria le garçon avec lequel Scar se disputait.

Un grondement typique d'une voiture qui démarre se fit entendre, suivi d'un crissement de pneu et une décapotable s'arrêta pile devant la grille toujours entrouverte.

Les trois voleurs se jetèrent dedans, Scar volant presque, littéralement entraîné par le poids du sac qu'il avait jeté en avant pour s'en défaire dans la voiture.

Un aboiement se fit entendre puis un claquement de dent et l'un d'entre eux hurla de douleur.

§§Ahhhh, ma jambe…

Le chien l'avait saisi entre ses mâchoires et ne semblait vraisemblablement pas vouloir la lâcher.

Les deux autres l'attrapèrent par les bras, le tirant de force dans la voiture tout en assenant des coups de pieds ou de lampes torches dans la gueule du chien tandis que le chauffeur enclenchait la seconde, traînant ainsi le chien sur plusieurs mètres avant que celui ci ne lâche prise.

Mais loin de s'avouer vaincu, le molosse continua de poursuivre la voiture.

Voyant cela le pilote freina d'un coup brusque, puis fit marche arrière à toute vitesse, le chien n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il passait déjà sous les roues.

Freinant de nouveau, celle ci repartit cette fois en marche avant ré-écrasant le chien, ou plutôt son cadavre.

§§Bien joué mon pote, il a failli avoir Zell cet enfoiré de clebs.

Le conducteur jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétro et leur dédia un sourire sarcastique.

§§Quoi les mecs, vous aimez pas les chiens ?

Pour toute réponse, il reçut trois taloches sur la tête.

§§N'empêche, le Fouineur va m'entendre, l'avez pas dit pour le chien, à deux minutes près c'était la tôle ...ou pire ajouta le chef en lorgnant la blessure de Zell, d'où s'échappait un filet de sang malgré les efforts de Scar pour l'arrêter avec une bande.

Leurs entreprises étant souvent risquées, ils avaient appris à avoir toujours de quoi soigner ou du moins effectuer les premiers soins sous la main.

§§Laisse tomber, c'est pas son genre de laisser des trucs pareils au hasard, non, y'a un truc qu' a merdé quelque part voilà tout. Fit Myst sans pour autant lâcher la route des yeux, tournant à droite à une intersection.

§§C'est vrai, la mère du gosse à parler d'un cadeau d'anniv, ça doit être ça…t'es ok mec ?Fit il en regardant Zell dont la souffrance tordait les traits en une grimace.

§§Ca..va..je…survivrais…

§§T'inquiéte, on est presque arrivé…Myst grouille toi un peu, t'as pas enlevé le frein à main ou quoi ?Elle avance pas cette bagnole. Cria Scar en direction du driver, sur un ton légèrement colérique, Zell et lui étaient potes depuis l'enfance, ils avaient parfois des prises de becs mais ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, pas étonnant qu'il soit sur les nerfs.

§§Fait pas chier, tu veux !J'suis déjà à 80, si on se prend les flics au cul, on y arrivera jamais !

§§Myst a raison, calme toi Scar, une morsure a jamais tué personne.

§§P'être, mais en attendant il pisse le sang !

Jetant un coup d'œil, le chef du groupe jura, effectivement le siége arrière avait viré au rouge.

§§Myst.

§§Ok !

Le jeune garçon accéléra, l'aiguille montant à 100, sa maîtrise, du véhicule était parfaire, ses virages totalement maîtrisés, c'était un véritable virtuose de la route, on aurait dit qu'il faisait corps avec la voiture, n'importe quelle écurie aurait souhaité l'avoir comme pilote.

Finalement, après plusieurs tours et détours, la décapotable stoppa devant un hangar désaffecté, après deux brefs sifflements et un long, les grandes portes en ferraille s'ouvrirent la laissant passer.

Les portières claquèrent, puis se fut l'effervescence, des gamins surgirent de tous cotés, ils étaient environ une vquinzaine, l'un d'entre eux plus âgé que les autres, environ la vingtaine s'approcha d'eux.

§§Vous êtes en retard et en plus Zell est à moitié mort, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

§§On t'expliquera après chef, appelle Miracle stop. Fit Scar, tandis qu'il aidait son pote à descendre du véhicule.

§§Ok, San tu viens avec moi, Myst, débarrasses toi de la bagnole puis rejoins nous, numéro 1 tu prends le butin. Fit il en direction d'un jeune garçon brun aux yeux gris clairs surnommé comme ça parce qu'il était toujours le premier de sa classe quand il allait encore à l'école.

Les jeunes voleurs acquiescèrent et se mirent en mouvement, le sac fut bientôt vidé, dévoilant ainsi des bijoux, de l'argent, bref tout ce qui avait une quelconque valeur.

Durant ce court laps de temps plusieurs autres véhicules étaient arrivés et avaient eux aussi commencé à décharger leurs butins.

Myst, le conducteur, fit sortir la décapotable par la porte et prit la direction du port, comptant noyer la voiture dans la baie.

Alors qu'il roulait, le soleil se leva, faisant pénétrer le véhicule dans sa lumière, dévoilant par la même occasion le visage du jeune garçon.

Celui ci faisait environ 1m70, plutôt petit pour son âge il arborait tout de même une fine musculature à travers son tee-shirt noir sur lequel pendait une chaîne en argent, ses cheveux mi-longs d'une couleur brune retombaient ébouriffés dans tous les sens, les pointes étaient teintées de la couleur de l'argent, sa peau avait la couleur du miel, d'un doré clair, le jeune garçon arborait un léger bronzage mais le plus impressionnant était ses yeux d'une couleur rare et magnifique, émeraude, il vous hypnotisait dés le premier regard.

Cependant ses yeux avaient quelque chose de dérangeant, plus on les fixait plus l'on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient étranges, comme décalés par rapport à la réalité voire mystique, c'est ce qui lui avait valu son surnom de Myst, abréviation de mystique.

Harry grimaça quand il se prit la lumière en pleine face, le problème avec les décapotables c'était qu'il n'y avait rien pour se protéger de la luminosité, surtout qu'ils avaient défoncés le toit ouvrant pour permettre de monter plus rapidement et donc de s'enfuir plus rapidement en cas de poursuite.

Soupirant, il se gara en face de la jetée, en descendant de voiture ses yeux se portèrent sur les roues avant, étouffant un juron, il se dépêcha de bloquer la pédale de l'accélérateur puis de remonter le frein à main, l'avant de la voiture était maculé de sang et de bouts de chairs, il n'avait vraiment pas fait de cadeau à Brutus, encore heureux que personne ne l'ait vu.

A cette heure les honnêtes gens étaient encore couchés sinon ils n'auraient pas manqué de remarquer cette magnifique décapotable grise qui venait de refaire son capot à coup de giclée pourpre.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffants encore plus, il prit le chemin du centre, sans un regard pour la voiture qui disparaissait dans les eaux noires du port, au besoin ils en voleraient une autre.

Le seul point noir étant que maintenant il devait se taper le chemin à pied, mais bon marcher lui ferait du bien, de même que l'air frais du matin.

Tandis qu'il marchait il se mit à penser à ses amis et ce qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, son besoin de devenir plus puisant et le fait que l'Entre-deux mondes pouvait y servir.

Il est vrai que battre le plus puissant mage noir du monde sorcier n'était pas une mince affaire, sans parler du fait qu'avant d'arriver ne serait ce qu'a toucher un bout de sa robe, il devrait se faire tout les membres de sa clique à commencer par Malfoy père et fils.

Quoique avant son départ il avait remarqué quelque chose de différent à propos de Malfoy fils, comme si celui ci éprouvait un malaise, on aurait dit qu'il redoutait quelque chose.

Haussant les épaules le Survivant ne s'appesantit pas plus sur le sujet, il avait bien assez à faire avec ses propres pensées en ce moment sans en plus chercher à analyser l'esprit tordu d'un blondinet à l'égo surdimensionné.

C'était le troisième monde qu'il visitait et il ne pouvait le nier cette aventure le fascinait, passer de monde en monde, apprendre sans cesse, il n'était pas comme Hermione mais apprendre tout ce qui lui plaisait était aussi bon que de voler sur un balai

Il se découvrait de nouvelles aptitudes à chaque instant et il serait bientôt quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux.

A manipuler avec précaution sous peine de retour de bâton se dit Harry en songeant à Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, Poudlard, ses amis, sa famille, ils lui manquaient tous, Ron et son appétit insatiable, Hermione et ses leçons de morale, Neville et sa maladresse étonnante, Ginny et ses clin d'œil complice, les jumeaux et leur humour particulier, Luna et ses propos décalés, même Malfoy lui manquait quelquefois, ça avait du bon de pouvoir se défouler sur quelqu'un quand on est de mauvaise humeur.

Mais bon, peu importe le temps qu'il passait loin d'eux, il reviendrait et cette fois ci l'histoire se passerait autrement, il mènera la danse et le destin si pliera ou rien sera plus jamais.

Trois ans, c'était le nombres d'années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis sa rencontre avec le gardien de l'Entre-deux-mondes et pourtant il n'avait pas vieillit d'un iota mais ça le vieux lui avait expliqué ainsi que beaucoup d'autre choses.

_Flash back_

§§Alors l'Entre-deux-mondes n'est pas une porte ou quelque chose dans le genre?

Harry était assis confortable dans un fauteuil bleu foncé, il faisait face à un vieil homme dont la barbe égalait la longueur de Dumbledore et même plus, celui ci était habillé d'une robe de sorcier bleue nuit, où l'on voyait se déplacer des nuages qui couvrait la Lune par moment, Harry était d'ailleurs restait un moment à la regarder avec des yeux ronds avant de se reprendre.

L'homme en face de lui était la définition même d'un homme âgé, des rides, une voix grave et chaude où l'on devinait l'expérience des année.

Ses yeux étaient d'un gris limpide presque translucide, dés les premiers abord vous deviniez que ce vieil homme était plus que ce qu'il semblait paraître, sa puissance transparaissait dans son regard si profond qui transperçait votre âme, il savait qui vous aviez été, qui vous êtes et ce que vous serez.

§§Ce n'est pas à proprement dire, une porte, mais plutôt un lieu de passage, un carrefour entre les dire…cet endroit ne se situe dans aucun monde précis mais à leur périphérie.Tous les mondes se touchent voit tu ?La barrière les séparant étant si fine qu'on peut parfois apercevoir les autres et pourtant si solide qu'ils ne peuvent interagir entre eux.

Cependant à toute règles existent des exceptions, le Passage en est un, ou l'Entre-deux-mondes, peut importe comment tu l'appelle.

§§Ce n'est vraiment pas ce à quoi je pensais, je m'imaginais une sorte de long couloir rempli de porte étrange et pas un appartement de sorcier normal.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête puis se leva.

§§Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Harry se leva et le suivit, le vieil homme le conduisit à travers plusieurs pièce avant d'arriver devant une porte.

C'était une belle porte en bois, gravé de motif de fleur sur lesquelles l'on voyait de petites fées.

Le vieil homme l'ouvrit et Harry écarquilla les yeux, il n'y avait rien de l'autre coté, on aurait dit l'espace, mis à part qu'à la place d'un noir insondable l'on avait une multitude de couleur qui ne cessait de se mélanger pour en former de nouvelle, ce vide si remplit de couleur s'étendait jusqu'à l'infini.

Harry se pencha en avant, le palier flottait dans le vide, de même que tout le reste de la maison, ils étaient comme des ballons flottant au gré du vent.

§§Attention, si tu tombait tu disparaîtrait dans cette immensité sans jamais pouvoir la quitter.

§§C'est donc ça l'Entre-deux-mondes ?Fit Harry plus pour lui même que comme une question.

Le sorcier hocha la tête et le ramena dans la salle.

§§Oui, c'est beau n'est ce pas, il y a tellement de monde que rester fixe à un endroit est impossible, nous glissons à la périphérie de tout ces mondes comme une brun d'herbe sur une mer d'huile.

§§Et vous en êtes le gardien.affirma Harry le regard dans le vague.

L'homme sourit.

§§Tu es très intelligent, j'en suis effectivement le gardien bien que je me voit plus comme un concierge.Fit il en rigolant.

§§Sceptique Harry demanda.

§§Je vais devoir vous affronter ?Son corps s'était raidit pendant qu'il parlait, prés à répondre au moindre mouvement suspect.

§§Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, cet histoire de gardien et un peu farfelue, je suis juste un guide, j'explique ce qui va se passer et comment cela va se passer.

§§Et comment cela va se passer ?

§§Tu vas _plonger_ dans l'Entre-deux-mondes et…

§§Mais vous avez dit que je serai perdu si je faisais cela ?fit Harry confus.

§§je te guiderais, ou plutôt je t'ouvrirai le passage jusqu'au cœur.

§§le cœur ?

§§Le cœur est un lieu dans l'Entre-deux-monde, comme son nom l'indique c'est le cœur, la conscience de cet endroit.En effet, à force d'être entouré de magie différente, ce lieu à acquis une puissance et une conscience propre.

§§Maintenant écoute moi bien, le Passage est un endroit inaccessible au commun des mortels, mais le peu de personnes qui y parviennent sont de toutes sortes, elfes, lutins, mages noirs, etc…

§§Mages noirs…non…ne me dites pas que… ?Dit Harry en se levant brusquement, les yeux écarquillés par la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir.

§§Si, Voldemort est également venu ici, il y a de cela longtemps, son cœur était déjà emplit de vengeance et il n'aspirait qu'à réduire en cendre ses opposants.

§§C'est pour cela qu'il est si puissant…Murmura le Survivant.

§§Entre autre, je suppose d'ailleurs que c'est en étudiant son passé que ta mère à découverte l'existence de ce lieu, acquérir de telles connaissance ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain.

Harry ne lui demanda pas comment il savait pour sa mère, il avait deviner que le vieil homme était en quelque sorte un devin et que ni le passé, ni le présent ou l'avenir ne lui était inconnu.

§§Que se passera t'il ensuite ?

§§Comme dis précédemment, tu entrera dans le cœur afin que celui ci connaisse ta signature…avant que tu me le demande une signature et une sorte d'empreinte de soi, la plus connue et la signature magique mais il existe la signature de l'âme.

En effet, une signature magique peut évoluer et changer littéralement mais l'âme ne varie jamais totalement, par exemple il existe toujours quelque part en Voldemort un petit garçon qui cherche à se faire accepter par son père, son désir de conquête s'en ressent.

Enfin bref, le cœur apprendra ta signature magique afin de pouvoir te retrouver où que tu soit puis il analysera ce dont tu as besoin et t'enverra poursuivre ton apprentissage dans différent monde.

§§Qu'est ce que j'apprendrai exactement ?Demanda Harry, soudain plus intéressé.

§§Tout ce que l'Entre-deux-monde jugera bon que tu apprenne, peut apporte ce que c'est, si cela peut être profitable, il te le fera apprendre, ou du moins te mettra dans les conditions pour le faire ensuite c'est à toi de te débrouiller.

§§Comment ça tout ?

§§Eh bien, s'il juge que tu as besoin d'apprendre à…euh…cuisiner par exemple, il t'enverra dans un monde où la cuisine prédomine.Pouffa le vieil homme.

§§C'est une blague !Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à apprendre à faire un flan alors que mes amis risque leur vie durant mon absence !Cria le jeune homme.

Le vieil homme redevint sérieux et dit.

§§Tu ne vieilliras pas.

Harry se figea, un sourcil levé, il ne vieillirait pas, qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire, personne n'est immortel, mis à part les elfes et encore un coup de couteau et adieu la forêt pouf une auréole.

§§Je ne comprend pas.Fit il calmement en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche, il se sentait si las tout d'un coup.

§§Le temps…le temps passe différemment dans chaque monde, il se peut que tu tombe au 11éme siècle comme au 25éme, la frontière est certes fine mais elle empêche beaucoup de chose, notamment le passage des années identique entre chaque monde, pour que tu puisse t'adapter à chaque monde visiter, à chaque atmosphère ou langue parler, le cœur va te figer dans le temps, tu ne grandiras plus, tu ne vieilliras plus, cependant tes cheveux et tes ongles pousseront, tu maigriras ou grossira (tout dépend du coté ou on se place)etc..

Mais ton temps à toi sera gelé, comme si le sable de ta vie ne s'écoulait plus.

Et je te rassure il ne sera écoulé que très peu de temps dans ton monde, un ou deux ans tout au plus, ce qui est avantageux car j'ai connu une femme qui à parfait son apprentissage pendant 243 années de ton monde, je crois que en a entendu parler on l'appelle Morgane.

Harry ne pouvait pas parler,il ne voulait pas passe je ne sais combien d'années à apprendre à laver le linge ou repasser, il voulait devenir fort pour accomplir la dernière volonté de ses parent et ce le plus vite possible, il sentait bouillir son désir de revanche dans ses veines, et ne demandait qu'à extérioriser cette colère.

Le mage lui jeta un regard perçant, sachant parfaitement ce à quoi pensait le jeune garçon.

§§Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage, mon jeune ami, ne te laisse pas corrompre par ta colère, si tu ne peut la résorber, sache la diriger avec intelligence contre tes ennemis, une colère froide et mille fois plus dangereuse qu'une haine aveugle.

Harry acquiesça, semblant comprendre les propos du vieil homme.

§§Je ne sais pas si je pourrais diriger ce besoin de mort qui monte en moi, mais en tout cas je ne ferai rien pour lui faciliter la tache.Fit il, les yeux rendu éblouissant par une volonté farouche.

§§C'est tout ce que je te demande, jeune lion, c'est tout ce que je te demande…

Un silence s'instaura, Harry réfléchissant à cette avalanche d'information et le vieil homme sur je ne sais quel sujet.

Finalement au bout d'une petite heure de mutisme retentissant, le mage prit la parole sur un ton nostalgique.

§§Savais tu que cela fait plus de trois fois que nous nous rencontrons Harry ?

§§Que ?

_Fin du flash back._

Harry fut interromput dans ses ouvenirs par un air de fête, levant les yeux il s'aperçut qu'il avait atteint le centre ville et plus précisément la grande place qui portait le nom on ne peut plus original de : la Grande place.

Des forains se l'étaient visiblement approprié pour un temps, car de nombreux stands et manèges étaient dispersé dans tout l'espace alors qu'il traversait cet enchevêtrement de couleur criarde et de musique rythmé, il aperçut une ou plutôt deux figures connues.

Une jeune garçon d'environ 6 ou 7 ans se tenait la tête basse devant un « grand » (16 ou 17 ans, les gamins des rues ne sachant quasiment jamais leur age parce qu'abandonné à la naissance) qui ne semblait pas très content.

Harry fronça les sourcils, Silk était un mec assez bourru même si sympa dans le fond, il était aussi souvent trop sévère avec les gamins particulièrement avec celui ci.

Harry soupira puis se décida à aller voir ce qui se passait.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Point de vue du gamin._

Billy gardait la tête basse, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dus quitter la planque mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, il n'avait jamais vu de fête foraine, tous les autres en parlaient comme si c'était un truc génial mais lui il ne savait même pas comment c'était.

Pour lui c'était devenu une sorte de rêve, savoir pourquoi les autres en parlaient avec tant d'animation, en décrivant les manèges, les couleurs et les attractions qui existaient.

Lui aussi avait voulu voir ces merveilles de ses propres yeux, quand il en avait parler aux autres, ils s'étaient moqué de lui en disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais les voir, vu qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir et que c'était pour ceux qui étaient…comment les « grands disaient déjà ?

Ah oui..adroit…mais lui il n'était pas adroit, il ne savait pratiquement rien faire et en plus il bégayait, il ne pourrait jamais aller en « mission » avec les autres parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer clairement et que ça prenait trop longtemps de l'écouter.

Il s'était senti si triste, les autres se moquaient de lui, il lui avait donner le surnom, très recherché :Le bègue ou encore Bibill, parce que quand on lui demandait son nom ça donnait :Bi…Bi…bill…Bill..y.

Il en avait pleurer, bien sur les autres jouaient, riaient et partageaient leurs bonbons avec lui mais il ne se passait pas une journée sans que cet affreux surnom n'apparaisse et entraîne une crise de fou rire.

Comme il la détestait cette langue pour ne pas vouloir sortir les phrases qu'il voulait et comme il se détestait pour ne pas être capable de la faire obéir, il se la serait bien arracher si seulement ça aurait pus changer les choses, mais si on ne voulait pas d'un bègue, un muet ne serait pas mieux.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, on le prenait aussi pour un dérangé, tout ça parce que quelque fois il voyait des chose…des ombres, des éléments et même des personnes que les autres ne voient pas mais ça il avait bien compris qu'il ne devait pas en parler, le regard que lui avaient lancé les « grands » la première fois lui avait suffi, ça il le gardait dorénavant pour lui.

§§Tu m'écouta au moins quand j'te cause ?C'est pas à l'hôtel que tu vis mon pote, tu peux pas te casser quand l'envie t'en prend, ça marche pas comme ça…

Sous le reproche et le ton remplit de mépris du « grand » auquel il faisait face, Billy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il ne pensait pas à mal en se glissant dehors, il aurait jeté un coup d'œil et serait revenu vite fait, mais voilà pas de chance, on s'était aperçu de son absence, sûrement que Tony l'avait vendu, s'était le seul à l'avoir vu partir mais il avait penser que lui donner sa réserve de bonbons suffirait mais visiblement Tony avait voulu se fait bien voir des « grand », il l'imaginait leur souriant d'un air tout réjoui tandis qu'un des « grands lui ébouriffait les cheveux en lui disant qu'il était fier de lui.

§§Fait chier, j'suis pas une baby-sitter, putain !Tu crois quoi, qu'on à que ça à faire que de te courir après dans toute la ville ?Tandis qu'il disait ses mots Silk avait attrapé le gamin par le col de sa veste et le secouait plutôt brutalement.

§§J..je..je..vou…voulai..lai…ju…just..s.st..

§§Quoi tu voulais quoi, hein ?Et dire que je devrais déjà être au point de rendez vous, ça tombe toujours sur moi ces conneries.

Billy était mortifié, il avait foutu en l'air une mission, mais pourquoi n'était il pas resté tranquille ?

Le « grand »continuait à le secouer dans tous les sens, sans s'arrêter de lui reprocher son erreur, Billy se sentit soudain en colère se n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'avait jamais vu de fête et pis il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, toujours rester enfermé et tout sa se faisait pas, les autres avaient fait plein de trucs et lui rien , ce n'était pas juste.

Et pis pourquoi était ce justement Silk qui avait dus partir à sa recherche, tout le monde savait qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants et n'hésitait pas à leur en foutre une pour leur apprendre à « filer droit »comme il disait.

Ses pensées durent se refléter sur son visage car Silk prit tout d'un coup un air pincé, le coin droit de la bouche légèrement retroussé et les yeux plissés.

Billy ne doutait pas que d'une seconde à l'autre il ne reçoive sa main droite sur la figue mais alors que celle ci entamait sa montée, une voix intervint.

§§C'est bon, je crois qu'il a piger Silk, pas la peine de s'éterniser.

Silk se tourna d'un mouvement brusque vers le nouveau venu, cachant la vue de celui ci au gamin.

Mais au ton qu'employa Silk, il devina que c'était un ami et donc quelqu'un de la bande, étrange car il n'en reconnaissait pas la voix.

§§Yo !Qu'est ce que tu fous là, mec ?Fit il d'une voix amicale, ne démontrant rien d'autre que la surprise et l'amitié.

§§J'ai fini la tournée avec Zell, Scar et le Chef, j'me chargeai de la voiture…et toi qu'est ce que tu fais, t'avais pas une virée ?Fit la voix sur un ton indifférent.

Silk grogna puis dit d'un ton ou perçait une pointe de contrariété.

§§Ouais et si j'suis en retard, c'est à cause de ce mioche qu'a foutu le bordel, ce con s'est tiré en pleine nuit, si le petit Tony m'avait pas prévenu, j'sais pas ce qu'aurait pu lui se passer..

En disant ces mots, il s'était écarté pour le désigner à la voix, ce qui permit à Billy de voir son interlocuteur.

Il le reconnu immédiatement, beaucoup des gosses n'arrêtaient pas de parler de lui, s'était Myst, surnommé comme ça à cause de son regard, la plupart des filles en craquaient pour lui et Billy savait pourquoi.

Ce type il avait la classe, habillé d'un jean bleu marine troué, sur lequel pendait une chaîne, formant ainsi un arc de cercle sur sa cuisse, un bracelet clouté au poignet gauche et un pendentif à tête de lion sur la poitrine, de plus ses oreilles percées lui conférait un look sauvage.

Et à vrai dire, Billy l'adorait, bien que Myst n'est jamais parlé avec les gosses de la bande, ils avaient entendu dire que c'était un mec réglo qui n'hésitait pas à aider ses amis, son sens de l'humour à toute épreuve et ses remarques sarcastiques étaient également connu.

Pourtant il n'avait aucun ennemi dans le groupe et au contraire s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, seul hic personne ne savait vraiment prévoir ses réactions et Billy ne savait donc pas si c'était une bonne chose pour lui qu'il soit ici.

Même si en secret il l'admirait et voulait être comme lui plus tard, faut dire que Myst était tout aussi cool que les différents chefs qui composaient la hiérarchie de la bande.

Quand celui ci tourna son regard vers lui, Billy fut tout intimidé et son envie de pleurer lui revint, il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant Myst aussi se retint il mais sa lui faisait un peut mal qu'il le voit en si mauvaise passe, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi.

N'empêche, le « grand » avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vu, bien sur son regard était étrange mais Billy le trouvait envoûtant, pas dérangeant, juste hypnotisant.

Myste prit alors la parole et le désignant à Silk d'un mouvement de tête dit.

§§Laisse, j'vais m'en occuper.

§§T'es sur, j'veux pas te faire chier, tu viens juste de finir ta nuit !

§§Non, c'est ok, dépêche sinon tu vas te faire défoncer.

§§Sur, puisque tu sais ce que tu fais.Fit Silk d'un haussement d'épaule.

Pour toute réponse, Myst fit un hochement de tête.

Avant de partir, il se retourna vers le gamin.

§§T'a intérêt à te tenir à carreau parce que crois moi, la prochaine fois sa se passera pas aussi gentiment.Dit il d'un air menaçant avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Billy se tourna alors vers son nouveau gardien, s'attendant à une nouvelle engueulade.

Celui ci ne dit tout d'abord rien puis au bout de plusieurs minutes sans pour autant le regarder il dit d'une voix égal.

§§Qu'est ce que tu voulais voir ?

Billy écarquilla les yeux en signe d'incompréhension, qu'est ce que le « grand » voulait dire.Ne percevant pas de réponse, Myst explicita sa question, sans pour autant quitter la foule des yeux.

§§Qu'est ce qui valait la peine de sortir en pleine nuit tout en sachant ce qui t'arriverais si t'était pris ?

Encore une fois, l'eau lui monta aux yeux, il baissa la tête tout en la secouant, non, il ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait pas que Myst le regarde avec pitié, il ne voulait pas que l'autre le considère avec mépris, ce qui ne manquerai pas d'arriver s'il ouvrait la bouche sans réussir à sortir les mots corrects.

Entendant un mouvement, il releva les yeux pour croiser deux prunelle émeraudes qui le fixaient, il n'y avait aucune colère dans ses prunelles, elles étaient neutre mais Billy savait qu'il devait répondre, priant pour qu'il puisse parler normalement, ça lui arrivait quelquefois (généralement les personnes ayant des problèmes de ce genre peuvent parler normalement quand elles ne sont pas stressés, sont mise en confiance ou on leur attention fixé sur quelque chose d'autre).

Mais malheureusement, sa chance semblait l'avoir définitivement quitter.

§§J..j..je vou..voul..lai..v..o.ir…l..la..la.f..oir..oire.

Et il baissa la tête honteux.

Mais comme aucun rire, ni mots de compassion ou commentaire quelconque ne se faisait entendre, il la releva surprit.

Son regard rencontra une nouvelle fois celui de Myst et dans celui du « grand », aucune compassion ni pitié ne se lisait, il le regardait comme il aurait regardé n'importe qui, un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un garçon normal et c'était l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses.

§§On y va ?Fit le jeune garçon.

Billy fronça les sourcils.

§§O..ou..ça ?

§§A la foire, j'ai un peu de temps et j'ai envie de bouger un peu.Fit Myst sur un ton indifférent tout en regardant ailleurs, bien que la fin de sa phrase ressemblait à une justification.

Surprenante et inutile, ce qu'il faisait ne le regardait pas pourtant…

A ses mots, Billy sentit son sourire faire le tour de sa tête, il allait voir le foire et peu être même plus.

Sans le savoir, Myst venait de se faire l'un de ses plus fidèles amis.

Enfin, ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans la foule sans savoir qu'ils étaient épiés par de nombreuses personnes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

_Point de vue de ?._

Marc soupira, leur indic leurs avait dis qu'il serait susceptible de trouver le mec qu'il cherchait dans cette ville.

Or cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne trouvait rien, même pas l'ombre d'un passage et pourtant ils avaient fouiller.

A ses cotés Dereck, se tenait calme comme toujours, ses cheveux châtains, coupé au carré volant au vent, ses yeux gris fixés sur la foule.

Ils étaient venus sur la grande place par ce que ce genre de rassemblement et propice aux affaires louches et que peut être qu'ils auraient pus apercevoir leur homme ou plus précisément un de ses hommes.

Dereck et lui étaient tous les deux membres du FBI, leur mission actuel était de retrouver un trafiquant, accusé de vente illicite de stupéfiant et de proxénétisme.

Un de leurs mouchoirs, leur avait fourni l'info qu'il serait intéresser par les différents gangs de gamins, voleur à la tire, cambrioleur et casseur de cette ville.

C'est pourquoi ils étaient également venu pour reconnaître un ou deux gosses, les suivre discrètement pour pouvoir épingler leur homme, c'était un jeux dangereux mais il n'en avait pas d'autre.

Dereck fronça les sourcils, depuis tout à l'heure il observait un jeune garçon se faire engueuler, il se tourna vers la vitre de la voiture et dit.

§§Le jeune avec le môme, ça en est ?

Une voix jeune lui répondit en chuchotant.

§§Ouais, c'est Silk, il fait parti de la bande à Ether, c'est la plus organisé et la meilleure du coin, quasi-impossible à choper, il décide ou et quand et c'est à la tête du client.Sinon le gosse c'est Bibill.

§§Leurs vrai nom ?

§§Pour Silk connaît pas mais le môme c'est un surnom.

§§Bibill ?Pourquoi ?Intervint Marc.

Un rire étouffé se fit entendre.

§§Son vrai nom c'est Billy, mais il dégaie, quand on lui demande ça fait Bi..Bill…billy.

Un autre rire se fit entendre.

Marc et Dereck grimacent devant cette démonstration de méchanceté gratuite.

La voix reprit.

§§Il a du se faire la malle pour voir la fête, sur qu'il s'en prend une.Ricana t'elle.

En effet, le jeune homme semblait s'échauffer.

Dereck se sentit peiné pour le môme qui semblait au bord des larmes.Mais alors qu'il était manifestement sur le point d'en recevoir une belle, le jeune homme se retourna soudainement, puis se mit à parler avec un nouveau venu.

Un sifflement appréciatif s'échappa des lèvres de Dereck, le garçon qui venait d'arriver était un demi dieux à part entière, c'était le mec le plus canon qu'il est jamais vu.

S'ensuivit une courte discussion entre les deux jeunes puis, l'autre, celui appeler Silk partit en laissant le môme avec le canon.

§§Qui c'est ?Fit Marc qui partageait l'opinion de son meilleur ami.

§§Myst, ça fait neuf mois qu'il est dans la bande d'Ether, ce mec c'est un conducteur du feu de dieu, n'importe quelle bagnole, non seulement il te la conduit en pro mais en plus il te la répare en moins de deux.

§§Et son vrai nom c'est.. ?

§§Aucune idée.

§§Myst..pourquoi ?

§§A cause de son regard.

§§Il a quoi son regard ?

§§Il est strange…comme si…rahhh..chais pas, je peux pas décrire, vous verrez bien.

Marc se tourna vers son compagnon (ami) et comme lui eu un haussement d'épaule, ils ne savaient pas ce que sa voulait dire mais bon…

Finalement Dereck porta sa radio à ses lèvres et dit.

§§Mike, tu suit lequel ?

Un grésillement puis…

§§Celui qu'a quitté la fête et vous, vous suivez les deux autres ?

Dereck se tourna vers Marc et haussa un sourcil, celui ci fit non de la tête.

§§Non, on reste en position.

§§Ok, je vous rappelle s'il se passe un truc…click.

Une fois terminé, Dereck continua à suivre la silhouette des deux garçons dans la foule, putain que ce mec était beau.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Dans l'ombre d'un immeuble, six silhouettes sombres regardaient également les deux jeunes garçons, elles étaient habillés de longues capes et de vêtements qui rappelaient ceux du moyen- âge mais elles en avaient cure, les simples humains ne pouvaient, de toute façon, pas les voir.

Seul les individus ayant un potentiel magique le pouvaient mais ils étaient de plus en plus rare, la magie disparaissait peu à peu.

Soudain l'une d'entre elles dit.

§§C'est le petit, ila un fort potentiel.

§§Oui mais il est accompagné.Fit une autre.

§§Et je dirai même, très bien accompagné.Fit une voix sensuel.

§§Que fait on ?Repris la première.

§§On attend que le gosse soit seul.

§§Et après ?Fit la deuxième.

§§On fait ce pourquoi on est là.

§§Ok, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficil, après tout il te seras simple de l'approcher, tu es son ami, non ?Pas vrai, Ethan.

Oui, ça devrait aller, il me connaît.Fit la voix sensuel.

§§On les suit donc..allez c'est partit !

Et les silhouettes évoluèrent silencieusement sans quitter de yeux ne serait ce qu'un instant nos deux jeunes garçons.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

**Kikou, c'est moi.Pour ceux qui ont lu Cœur Lumineux, Actes sombres, vous avez du voire que j'aime bien faire intervenir en personnage plus jeune, notamment les enfants, en effet je trouve très amusant de faire une analyse du personnage par un gamin, les propos sont toujours plus simple.**

**De plus leur psychologie est très simple, ils ne connaissent pas les manigances et les coup bas des adultes, tous et simple chez eux, je trouve ça reposant.**

**Sinon, je sais que j'ai mis longtemps à sortir ce chapitre et qu'au début on est un peu dépaysé mais j'espère qu'il vous plaire quand même et si ce n'est pas le cas…eh bien c'est pas grave, ça m'empêchera pas de dormir ce soir.**

**Bon eh bien merci de m'avoir lu et envoyez moi vos reviews, même et surtout si c'est pour critiquer (du moment qu'elles sont construcives), bien que je ne vous empéche pas de me faire des compliments..lol.**

**Merci et à bientôt.**

**Bye.**


	9. chapitre 09

**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

**Eh oui !Il semblerait que je reparte sur CLAS.L'inspiratin m'est revenue et j'en suis super contente.**

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, c'est la rencontre entre Harry et le groupe d'Ethan ainsi que la rencontre entre Harry et Dereck.**

**Il sera également fait allusion sous forme de flash back aux deux premiers mondes qu'a visité Harry.**

**Les § signifient qu'un des persos parle, n'accepte pas mes tirets donc...**

**Sinon bonne lecture et laissez des reviews please !**

Chapitre 9 

Le sourire que Billy arborait en ce moment faisait au moins trois fois le tour de sa tête, il avait passé la plus agréable journée de toute sa vie, Myst lui avait même permis d'essayer quelques attractions et ce après qu'il ait piqué son portefeuille à un passant.

Billy n'avait, d'ailleurs, quasiment rien vu de l'action, un instant le grand marchait tranquillement devant en évitant les gens qui venaient en sens inverse, l'autre il vidait ce qui ne lui était pas utile, passeport, factures, carte d'identité et même le portefeuille dans une poubelle, ne gardant que l'argent.

Enfin bref, il s'était amusé, Myst lui avait même acheté une barbe à papa, faut dire qu'il était resté ébahi devant la machine une bonne vingtaine de minutes, le grand avait dû se dire qu'en lui en achetant une ils avanceraient plus vite, ce qui était vrai puisque qu'il n'avait pas fait de manéges ensuite et était désormais sur le chemin du retour.

Tout en marchant Billy jetait de fréquents coups d'œils à son gardien, celui ci marchait en regardant droit devant lui, un air indifférent sur le visage, on aurait dit qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre, être là ne lui faisait pas plaisir mais ne le gênait pas non plus.

En y repensant, le grand n'avait pas prononcé une parole depuis qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il s'était échappé pour voir la fête, mais ça n'empêchait pas Billy de se faire du souci, peut être que le grand ne l'aimait pas, c'est vrai que les autres grands n'étaient pas toujours très sympas avec lui-même s'il savait que ce n'était pas intentionnel.

Stupéfié par cette conclusion, il s'arrêta soudainement, faisant se retourner Myst qui marchait à ses cotés, celui ci affichait un air interrogateur sans pour autant perdre de son indifférence.

§J..je su..suis…dé..déso…lé, je…je.

Billy ne trouvait pas ses mots, le regard tourné vers le sol, il tordait nerveusement ses mains, les idées se bousculant dans sa tête.

Comment faire comprendre au grand qu'il était sincèrement désolé, qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'ennuyer ni lui faire perdre du temps ? Qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse l'énerver ou lui faire du tort et qu'il voulait encore entendre sa voix pour être sur qu'il ne lui en voulait pas ?

Billy était sur le point de fondre en larmes, parce que les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, parce que le grand devait le trouver pitoyable, parce qu'il s'en voulait de se conduire comme un enfant gâté, parce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir envie de pleurer, parce qu'il…

Une main apparue dans son champ de vision, surprit, il sursauta, il n'avait pas vu le garçon aux yeux étranges s'accroupir devant lui, celui ci lui prit le menton et le força à relever la tête.

Les yeux noisette de Billy plongèrent alors littéralement dans un océan émeraude scintillant.

Myst le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes, puis son air indifférent disparu tandis qu'un sourire doux vint étirer ses lèvres.

La bouche de Billy s'ouvrit sur le choc, Myst avait actuellement un air empli de douceur et de gentillesse sur le visage, comme un grand frère réconfortant le plus petit de la famille.

§Tu ne m'as pas ennuyé et j'ai passé un très bon après midi. Fut les seules paroles qu'il prononça avant de se relever et de repartir en direction de la planque.

Billy resta les bras ballant durant quelques secondes, avant de se mettre à la poursuite du grand, son sourire de nouveau sur ses lèvres, bien que Myst arbore de nouveau son air indifférent, il savait bien, lui, comment le grand était vraiment.

Ils mirent à peu prés une heure pour rejoindre l'appartement où logeaient certains membres de la bande, effectivement, parmi les personnes la composant se trouvait un hacker particulièrement doué, celui ci était avait acheté, avec de l'argent volé bien sur, plusieurs appartements dans le centre ville et en périphérie, les membres se répartissaient dans ces apparts.

Ainsi si une descente de flics avait lieu, ceux ci ne pourraient pas avoir tout le monde d'un coup et le temps qu'ils fassent cracher le morceau aux capturés les autres auraient déjà détalé.

C'est vers un appart du centre ville qu'il se dirigeait mais ils avaient déjà dépassé certaines planques sans y renter car Myst n'avait pas à faire dans ses quartiers.

En fait d'appartement, ils s'agissaient plutôt de mini maison car les bâtiments ne comptaient que deux étages (d'où le prix hyper chère du lieu), chacun étant séparé en appartement.

Bien sur les deux étaient achetés pour plus de sécurité.

C'est là que se rendaient les deux jeunes gens, ils y arrivèrent d'ailleurs tandis que le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon.

Billy regarda les autres enfants jouer dans le parc prés des immeubles, sur un signe du grand il courut les rejoindre.

Il fut aussitôt assaillit de question.

Pourquoi était il avec Myst ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, ce n'était pas sa planque habituelle ? Qu'avait il fait ? Que c'était il passé ? Le grand était il sympa ? Etc…

La plupart étant amoureux du garçon, ils se mirent un point d'honneur à écouté Billy jusqu'au bout, et celui qui avait le malheur de se moquer de son bégaiement était vite repousser au fond.

Oui, c'était vraiment l'une des meilleures journées de toute sa vie, il avait même joué à la balle avec les autres et ce sans qu'il ait besoin de demander pour une fois.

Assis sous un arbre, il repensait à toutes les bonnes choses qui s'étaient produite aujourd'hui, quand une voix se fit entendre.

§Bonjour Billy, cela faisait longtemps.

Billy se retourna vivement, prés à s'enfuir à tout instant mais quand il vit son interlocuteur, son visage s'éclaira.

§E..Etha..n, j..je suis..con..content de..de te voi..r.

§Moi aussi petit, alors que c'est il passé de beau ses derniers temps.

Alors billy se mit à raconter ce qu'il avait fait ses derniers jours, bien que très vite il en vint à parler de son héros, un jeune garçon aux yeux émeraudes.

Ethan, un jeune « homme »de 22 ans, très beau aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu limpide, habillé dans des vêtements correspondant au style moyen-âge, des bottes en cuir, un pantalon en toile marron, une chemise de lin blanche et une cape noir sur le dos, l'écoutait attentivement souriant quelquefois aux commentaires du garçon.

§Je suis heureux de voir que les choses ne se sont pas trop mal passée pour toi et…

§Oh !Par pitié Ethan on va pas passer la nuit à écouté sa vie, aussi intéressante soit elle.fit une voix d'homme venant de derrière l'arbre.

Billy se leva, les yeux agrandis.

§Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des amis, celui qui vient de parler s'appelle Brice, la jeune fille derrière c'est Cassandre et le jeune homme roux c'est Jeff.Il y en a encore deux autres mais ils ne sont pas là pour le moment.

§S…sa..salut.fit timidement Billy en regardant les autres avec un sourire quelque peu crispé.

Ils lui rendirent tous son sourire excepté Brice qui se contenta de le regarder d'un regard froid, ce qui fit reculer Billy de plusieurs pas.

Ethan regarda Brice avec irritation mais cela ne sembla pas affecter le concerné qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Soupirant, Ethan secoua la tête puis se tourna vers le garçon en souriant et lui dit doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

§Billy, écoute…il va falloir que tu viennes avec nous, il faut qu'on…

§Non !

Ethan fut autant surpris que les autres, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de parler avec Billy et c'était un garçon gentil, timide et peu sur de lui, son éclat de voix le surprenait donc d'autant plus.

§Billy, il faut que tu viennes avec nous, je sais que c'est très soudain et…

§Non ? je veux pas !Hurla le jeune garçon.

Quitter ses amis ?Quitter la bande qu'il considérait comme sa maison ?La ville qu'il avait toujours connu et…quitter Myst ?

Juste au moment où il commençait à se sentir à sa place, juste au moment où il sentait que quelqu'un lui faisait confiance et l'aimait bien.

Il refusait, et il le leur cria, sans se rendre compte un seul instant que son bégaiement avait disparu sous l'emprise de la colère.

Tout en criant, il se mit à reculer mais il ne put aller bien loin car Ethan l'attrapa par les bras.

§Calme toi, d'accord, on va s'asseoir et discuter calmement !

mais Billy ne voulait rien entendre.

§Non,non lache moi !laissez moi tranquille !

§Tu vas te taire oui !fit Brice, que toutes ces jérémiades agaçaient énormément.

Sous le ton menaçant, Billy cessa de crier, mais ses yeux désormais grands ouverts trahissaient sa panique.

§Ne lui parle pas comme ça !

§Ou sinon quoi ?De toute façon tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas le choix !

Billy sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, pourquoi ne voulaient il pas le laisser tranquille ?Pourquoi voulait il l'emmener ?Et Ethan qui était si gentil, pourquoi lui faisait il ça ?

Finalement, ce fut Brice qui lui empoigna violemment le poignet, forçant Ethan à se redresser.

§Bon on y va !

§Non…non..non..Songlota le jeune garçon mais son bourreau n'en n'avait cure.

§Je suis désolé que ça se passe de cette façon Billy, mais il faut absolument que tu viennes avec nous.Fit Ethan en le regardant tristement.

Mais alors que Brice le forçait à avancer un nouveau protagoniste fit son apparition.

§Qu'est ce que t'as à chialer ?

Brice se retourna, obligeant Billy à faire de même.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors en face de Mime, un gars de la bande, celui ci le regardait d'un air peu engageant.

Il devait le prendre pour un fou à parler tout seul et à lever son bras en l'air, eh oui, Billy savait bien que les autres ne pouvaient pas les voir, une fois Ethan lui avait expliquer pourquoi mais il ne s'en souvenait plus, c'était il y a longtemps.

Billy leva ses yeux remplis d'eau vers le grand, mais il savait que celui ci ne pouvait pas l'aider.

§Bahh, de toute façon ça change rien, c'est l'heure de rentrer, il va faire nuit, allez viens, les gosses te cherchaient.

Et il s'avança vers lui.

Sentant le danger, Billy cria.

§Ne m'approche pas !Son hurlement fut accompagné d'une bourrasque de vent qui se précipita dans la direction de Mime et fit voler ses cheveux, le forçant à plisser les yeux, ses vêtements claquant sous le vent, ce qui était d'autant plus étonnant que les feuilles d'arbres ne bougeaient absolument pas, en réalité aucune brise ne traversait le parc.

§Quoi !Fit mime qui ne remarquait rien, seul les membres du groupe se regardèrent d'un air entendu, visiblement le garçon répondait à leurs attentes.

§j't'ais dis de pas approcher !

En effet Brice s'était tendus, visiblement ça ne le gênerait pas trop de faire du mal à un humain, parce que Billy savait que lui au moins ne l'était pas.

§Eh, tu me parles pas sur ce ton !

§Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?Fit alors une autre voix mais cette fois ci plus connu de Billy.

§Myst !Cria t'il avec ravissement et soulagement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'avec lui tout irait bien.

* * *

_Point de vue d'Harry._

Il avait envoyer le gosse rejoindre les autres dans le parc, c'est pas qu'il en avait marre mais bon, valait mieux pas se ramener avec pour parler avec les autres gars.

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, à peine avait il franchit la porte que Silk lui sauta dessus.

§On a un problème.

§Comment va Zell.Fit il en gardant son air indifférent, comme si la nouvelle de Silk ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Silk lui lança un regard du genre : mais-qu'est-ce-qu'on-en-a-à-foutre-de-Zell- tu- m'écoute -quand- je- te-parle ?

§Il va bien, mais c'est pas ça le plus important, Don Massimo est en ville.

Il y eut un blanc puis.

§Qui ?

Là il eut droit à un regard :mais-comment-ça-se-fait-que-tu-sache-pas-qui-c'est-tu-viens-de-quelles-planéte ?

§Don Massimo est un parrain de la mafia, il est principalement dans le commerce de drogue et le proxénétisme, c'est principaux fournisseurs sont les bandes du coin, et quand je dis fournisseur j'entends par là enlèvement.

§Et comme ce sont des gamins des rues, personne n'est au courant de rien.

§En plein dans le mille.

§T'as fait rentrer les gosses ?

§Mime s'en occupe.

Ok, fais moi voir la gueule de ce mec, que je puisse le reconnaître, qu'a dit Ether ?

§Qu'il allait se renseigner pour savoir ce que ce salop comptait faire et qu'on verrait après.

§Autrement dit, on peut se faire avoir à tout moment.

§Wai, en tout cas, ce sont les plus belle gueule qui vont être visées et t'es compris dans le lot mon gars, je dirais même que t'es au sommet.

Il eut droit à un regard noir du principal concerné.

§Eh je te préviens mec, t'es un pote,et de toute façon il est hors de question que l'un des nôtres se fasse avoir.

§Je vois.

§Tiens voilà sa photo avec celle de ses principaux hommes de main, enfin ceux qu'on connaît ,le Petit génie à piraté les dossiers du FBI pour les avoir alors c'est du vérifié.

§Ok.

Harry monta au deuxième étage, une fois la haut il s'installa prés de la fenêtre, tout en regardant les différentes photos, en tout cas ils avaient de sales gueules surtout Don Massimo, il ressemblait à l'oncle Vernon, mais en plus volumineux, ce mec avait des traits gras, une cicatrice sur l'œil gauche et un double menton ainsi que des yeux porcins qui démontraient une grande perversité.

Il sourit, quelque soit le monde qu'il parcourre, les ennuis y étaient également, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, ou plus, il avait accepter le fait que sa vie ne serait jamais semblable à aucune autre.

Enfin, on lui avait fait comprendre que se lamenter sur une chose qu'il ne posséderait jamais l'empêchait de prendre conscience de tout ce qu'il possédait.

_**Flash back.**_

Harry s'écroula au sol, son épée résonnant en un bruit métallique tandis qu'elle finissait sa course à quelques mètres de là.

La sueur coulait le long de son visage, se mêlant ainsi à ses larmes.

Larmes de rages, de désespoir, d'incompréhension.

§C'est inutile, tout cela est inutile, je n'y arriverais pas.Murmura t'il.

Face à lui, se tenait un homme, d'une taille imposante, il était tout de noir vêtu et tenait un sabre dans sa main gauche.Ses yeux fixaient d'un air méprisant le Survivant.

§Cesse de te lamenter, ça ne te mènera à rien.

§Je ne suis pas fait pour ça, c'est tout.

§Pff, qui essais tu de convaincre ?N'importe qu'elle idiot en est capable.

§Eh bien je suis heureux qu'il n'y en est pas tant que ça !Cria t'il en retour.

L'homme l'empoigna alors durement et le mit en face d'un mur.

Sur celui ci un homme d'environ 50 ans, était enchaîné, ses yeux bleu ne quittant pas le jeune garçon à la cicatrice.

§Tue le !Ordonna le maître d'arme.

§Je refuse !Hurla le Survivant.

§Alors meurt.Et l'homme abaissa son épée coupant les chaînes du prisonnier en une pluie d'étincelle.

Celui se jeta en un hurlement bestial sur Harry, de la salive coulant le long de son menton.

Le jeune garçon hurla tandis que les ongles de l'homme se plantait dans son avant bras.

Il tenta de le repousser, mais l'homme le projeta au sol avant de mordre son épaule.

Harry hurla une nouvelle fois en sentant la mâchoire de l'homme emporter un morceau de sa chaire, projetant une gerbe de sang sur son visage et la chemise du Survivant.

Dans un réflexe de douleur, Harry ramena ses jambes sur lui et projeta ses pieds dans le sternum de son agresseur.

Un couinement aigu s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il heurtait fortement le mur.

Harry, une main essayant d'empêcher l'écoulement du liquide rouge se servait de ses pieds pour reculer le plus possible, ses traits d'une pâleur effrayante montrant la peur intense qui l'habitait.

La créature qui ressemblait plus à une bête qu'à un homme désormais, s'ébroua, puis se releva, restant les yeux hagards tandis qu'elle reprenait ses esprits avant de les fixer sur sa proie.

Un grondement retenti puis elle repartit à la charge, se propulsant en avant.

Harry, se jeta sur le coté, son épaule heurtant le sol avec violence, y laissant une traînée écarlate mais ce ne fut pas suffisant car la bête se ramassa sur elle même et repartit immédiatement sur lui, sans lui laisser la possibilité d'esquiver au vu de la vitesse de l'action, ses dents se plantèrent cette fois dans sa jambe alors que ses ongles lui labouraient les flancs.

Le Survivant cria, une main sur le front de la chose pour la repousser et l'autre la frappant sans relâche.

Agacée, celle ci lui flanqua un coup au visage, lui laissant trois rigoles sanglantes sur la joue tout en le rejetant en arrière.

Tâtonnant pour se relever, la main d'Harry heurta la garde de son épée sur laquelle après une seconde de surprise elle se referma.

Et dans un cri de rage, il l'abattit sur le monstre, encore et encore…et encore.

Dans une brume rougeâtre, il vit la lame s'enfoncer une première fois dans le bras du monstre, le sectionnant net, puis dans le ventre, et ensuite la poitrine.

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, son bras remontant encore et encore pour abaisser l'arme meurtrière et c'est avec une joie malsaine qu'il lui trancha la gorge.

Ce ne fut que quand le corps fut réduit en une bouillie rouge qu'il tomba à genoux et qu'il vomit, du sang s'écoulant en même temps que son déjeuner.

Ses mains, ainsi que son être tout entier baignait dans un liquide pourpre, chacun de ses mouvements produisant des cercles à sa surface.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y avait autant de sang dans un homme.

Relevant les yeux il embrassa la scène du regard, lui au milieux d'un cercle pourpre, devant une carcasse dont on voyait les chair découpée et dont des morceaux avait sauté jusqu'au fond de la pièce.

Se penchant il vomit de nouveau, n'entendant pas son maître prononcer une incantation, sans voir une lumière dorée entourer son corps et guérir toutes ses blessures.

Dans son esprit, des giclées de sang repassait en boucle.

Il poussa un cri de peur quand une main lui attrapa l'épaule, et il chercha immédiatement à s'en débarrasser, griffant, mordant, frappant tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Finalement il se retrouva maintenu face contre terre, sa joue trempant dans l'hémoglobine.

Calme toi, tout va bien, c'est fini, ça va aller, il ne t'arrivera plus rien, c'est fini, tout va bien, du calme, il est mort c'est bon….

Au fur et à mesure que la voix parlait, les battements de son cœur ralentirent jusqu'à reprendre un rythme normal, sa respiration se fit moins erratique et ses tremblements cessèrent.

L'homme le relâcha.

Harry se releva doucement, se gardant de regarder le maître d'arme.

§Pour…pourquoi ?Fit il quand il lui sembla qu'il pouvait parler.

§Qu'as tu ressenti ?

Harry le regarda pour la première fois, plantant ses yeux émeraudes étincelant de fureur dans ceux onyx de son interlocuteur.

§J'avais peur, et il y avait de quoi j'aurais pu mourir !

§Et après…quand tu l'as frappé.

§…

§Répond !

§j'étais content !Fit Harry les yeux écarquillés.Le maître d'arme ne dit rien, attendant la suite.Oh seigneur, j'étais soulagés, je voulais que ce soit lui qui souffre, je voulais..je voulais lui faire le plus de mal possible….oh mon dieu…je voulais qu'il créve…qu'il souffre…qu'il paie pour ma douleur.Dit Harry en se recroquevillant sur lui même.

§Tu m'as dit Harry, que tu n'avais pu rien à perdre, que l'on t'avait tout pris, que tu n'avais rien qui valait la peine de te battre..mais ces sentiments sont ceux d'une personne ne voulant pas mourir, qu'as tu pensé précisément quand il t'attaquait ?

§Je…je ne voulais pas mourir comme ça et j'ai…j'ai vu des choses, mes amis, des lieux et je ne voulais pas partir…pas comme ça.

§Tu avais encore des choses à faire, tu voulais vivre, à aucun moment tu ne t'ais dit que ce serait peut être mieux comme ça n'est ce pas ?

Harry secoua la tête, non il n'avait pas pensé ça, il n'avait pas vu sa vie défiler devant lui comme on le dit si souvent, non il avait eu peur, il avait ressentit de la colère, du plaisir, du soulagement mais pas de lassitude.

§Si tu n'avais rien, si tu avais vraiment tout perdu, tu aurais souhaiter mourir, je ne parle pas de ses pensées de mort qui te viennent dans tes moments d'abattements, je te parle de ta vie que tu as faillit perdre aujourd'hui et des sentiments que tu as ressenti, tu as encore quelque chose à perdre Harry Potter, le fait que tu sois encore vivant est la meilleure des preuves.

§Ceux que j'aime meure par ma faute, avoir encore quelque chose à perdre est ce vraiment une bonne chose ?Fit amèrement le jeune garçon.

§Ce que tu exprime la est un regret, tu m'as raconté ton histoire je peux donc désormais te juger ou presque.Tu es responsable de leur mort.

Harry se releva brutalement à ses mots.

§Que..

§Tu es responsable car tu étais faible.Deviens fort, Harry Potter, assez fort pour te permettre de regretter de ne pas avoir pu les sauver.(Clin d'œil à Tigre rouge dans Kyo)

_**Fin flash back.**_

Ca avait était une leçon dure à apprendre, sa culpabilité le rongeait tellement qu'il ne voulait rein entendre, rien comprendre, mais c'était en réalité un échappatoire, un moyen pour lui de se dire qu'il n'avait pu rien à perdre, et donc plus besoin de lutter.

Il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, il s'était même mi à penser comme l'on voulait qu'il pense, aider les autres ; être bon et gentil, un peu niais sur les bords mais tellement attendrissant.

Il avait assumer le rôle d'espoir du monde sorcier mais il n'en avait rien à foutre, ce qu'il voulait c'est devenir assez fort pour pouvoir avancer, assez fort pour être ce qu'il était réellement, assez fort pour dicter sa vie par lui même.

Assez fort pour faire disparaître tout ce qui se dresserait sur le chemin qu'il choisirait.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres, il allait devenir dangereux…non, il commençait déjà à l'être et ce pour sa plus grande joie.

Son sourire devint amusée quand il songea que pour le moment le fait de devenir le parfait voleur à la tire n'aurait pas sembler très glorieux pour ses camarades Gryffondor.

Sûrement son côté Serpentard qui se manifestait, mais quoi qu'on en dise pouvoir voler sans se faire prendre pouvait être très utile.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand du boucan provenant du bas attira son attention.

Devinant aux éclats de voix, que c'était les gosses qui rentraient, il se décida à descendre, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il trouvait Billy attachant, il lui rappelait Neville par certain coté.

Neville qui aurait pu être l'élu de la prophétie, Harry en sachant cela s'était senti plus proche du garçon maladroit comme jamais auparavant mais il se refusait de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si ça avait été lui le survivant, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'imagination d'une vie meilleure qui de toute façon ne serait jamais.

Alors qu'il regardait les mômes il fronça les sourcils, Billy n'était pas parmi eux, quand il demanda à une des jeunes filles, celle ci lui répondit en rougissant que Mime était partit le chercher.

Il lui sourit, amusée du fait qu'elle le regardait comme s'il avait été la plus belle créature sur terre.

Mais alors qu'il allait se prendre un verre en attendant Billy il sentit quelque chose de bizarre, un éclat de magie, ce qui était d'autant plus surprenant que ses incantations ne marchaient pas dans ce monde où la magie semblait avoir disparu.

Sans réfléchir il se précipita dehors, il s'arrêta une fois dans le parc, sentant confusément que ça venait de par là mais ce fut seulement quand il entendit le cri de Billy qu'il sut par où se diriger.

Une fois sur les lieux, il sentit ses sourcils se lever de perplexité devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que celui qui dégageait de l'énergie magique bien que de plus en plus faiblement était Billy.

Billy qui était d'ailleurs maintenu par un homme blond qui lui rappelait énormément Malfoy, derrière lui se tenait trois autres personnes que Myst devina appartenir au monde magique et ce fut quand il entendit mime parler qu'il comprit que celui ci ne les voyait pas.

Décidant en une fraction de seconde quelle attitude adopter il s'approcha du groupe.

§Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?Demanda t'il plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

§Myst !cria Billy, son visage exprimant tout le soulagement qu'il ressentait en le voyant, Harry en fut légèrement surpris, ça ne faisait qu'une journée qu'il passait avec le garçon.

§Ya que ce petit con refuse de rentrer et en plus il me donne des ordres !

Myst se tourna vers Billy, ses yeux semblant lui demander une explication, alors qu'en réalité il essayait de savoir quelles raisons avaient poussé le môme à réagir comme ça.

Raison qui lui vint quand Billy s'expliqua.

§Il faut pas qu'il s'approche, ils vont lui faire du mal.

Mime le fixa avec une expression stupéfaite, avant de se raidir et de regarder aux alentours nerveusement, cherchant d'éventuels ennemis.

Jouant le jeux, Harry demanda.

§Qui ça, ou sont ils Billy ?

Le garçon le fixa avec des yeux larmoyant.

§Eux.Fit il en pointant le groupe derrière lui.

Mime regarda dans cette direction, son regard se portant sur du vide, avant de se décontracter puis de prendre une expression énervé.

§Putain, on a pas que ça à faire que d'écouter tes délires, foutu gosse, complètement tordu…

Harry fit semblant de regarder lui aussi, prenant bien garde à ne pas fixer les étrangers.

§Billy il n'y a personne derrière toi, allez rentre maintenant.Dit il comme s'il annonçait la météo, bref pas concerné du tout.

§Je..je jure, ils veulent m'emmener, je veux pas, s'il te plait Myst, je jure qu'ils sont là, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait…Il répétait ces mots comme une litanie.

§L'est cinglé conclut très ingénument Mime.

Brice éclata d'un rire froid, avant de donner une léger coup sur la joue du garçon, lui faisant pousser un cri, ce qui renforça l'opinion de Mime.

§Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, ils te prennent pour un fou, alors arrête de gémir.

Harry serra les poings, il y avait une chose dont il avait horreur c'est qu'on s'en prenne à des gosses, ça lui rappelait ce que les Dursley lui avaient fait subir, durant un instant l'image d'une ceinture qui s'abat en un claquement apparut devant ses yeux, mais il la repoussa vite.

§Laisse je m'en occupe, rentre aider les autres va !Fit il avec un faux soupir de lassitude, il avait néanmoins l'impression que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il sortirait cette phrase en parlant de Billy.

§t'es pas pbligé, je peux m'en charger et j'te jure qu'après ça il filera droit !

§Non c'est bon, laisse, de toute façon j'ai l'habitude.

§C'est vrai que c'est pas la première fois y paraît, bon ok, mais fait en sorte qui comprenne qu'il est pas le roi ici.Dit Mime avant de s'éloigner en maugréant.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner.

L'attaque fut si rapide qu'Ethan et les autres ne comprirent ce qu'il c'était passé qu'une fois que le garçon eut pris la parole.

§Tu le touche encore une fois et je t'éclate.Fit la voix glaciale de Myst.

Tous les regards convergeaient du jeune homme à Brice qui tentait de se relever, il faut dire que prendre un coup de poing dans la gueule puis percuter un arbre sa laisse quand même des traces.

§Tu peux nous voir ?Fit la voix stupéfaite de cassandre.

Le regard redevenu indifférent de Myst se porta sur elle, et d'un signe de tête l lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait raison.

§Tu…tu…p..peux..les..vo..ir !Fit Billy, les yeux grands ouverts, dans lesquels se mélaient la joie et la certitude qu'il n'était pas fou et que les étrangers existaient bel et bien.

Myst acquiesça une deuxième fois, puis poussant le garçon vers la sortir du parc.

§On s'en va.Clair net et précis, Billy comprit qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire et se laissa entraîner vers la sortie, de toute façon il n'avait pas envie de rester avec les autres, un derniers regard accusateur vers Ethan et il suivit Myst.

§Attend une seconde, tu crois que tu peux me frapper et te casser tranquillement, t'as besoin qu'on te remette les idées en place.Fit une voix coléreuse.

Brice s'était relevé, et faisait craquer ses doigts, il était évident qu'il avait une envie furieuse de démolir le garçon qui l'avait envoyer valser.

§Brice, nous n'avons pas le droit de nous battre contre des humains.Cria Cassandre alors qu'il s'élançait vers Harry.

§J'men tappe.hurla t'il en lançant son poing vers le visage du Survivant.

Harry projeta Billy sur la gauche tandis que de sa main droite il arrêtait le poing de Bruce.

Il se rendit tout de suite compte que sa force était supérieur à celle d'un humain et qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser question bras de fer donc il le lâcha bien vite pour lui assener un coup de pied rotatif mais Brice mit ses avants bras en croix et encaissa l'attaque sans broncher, le repoussant même pour essayer de le faire tomber, ce qui manqua de se passer, mais heureusement Harry garda son équilibre en reculant rapidement.

Alors qu'il esquivait tout deux les attaques de l'autre, les conseils de celle qui lui avait appris les arts martiaux dans le second monde lui revint en mémoire.

_**Flash back.**_

§Non pas comme ça !Si ton adversaire et plus fort que toi, n'essaye pas de rivaliser avec lui question force physique, le mieux et d'utiliser ta vitesse pour esquiver ses coups puis profiter de ses ouvertures pour le toucher.

§Rahhh, t'en a de bonne toi, non seulement t'es fortes mais en plus t'es rapide.

§C'est parce que je suis une pro, mais tout tes adversaires ne seront pas forcément versés dans les combats à mains nues, il faut que tu exploite cette lacune.

§Et si mon adversaire et fort, rapide et est un pro, je fais quoi ?

§Tu esquive et tu analyse sa technique, si tu n'en es pas capable tu cherche à le fatiguer.

§Et s'il est super résistant ?

§Tu me gonfle toi !Fit elle.

§Eh, c'est toi le prof, tu te doit de répondre aux questions de ton élève.Fit il en souriant bien qu'ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle.

§Le mieux dans ce cas la et de te servir de ta tête, cherche ce qui peut l'énerver, tout ce qui peut lui faire perdre sa concentration, des paroles, une action saugrenue.

§Saugrenue ?

§Je sais pas moi, se mettre à danser tiens, la je suis sur que ton adversaire sera déstabiliser !

§Tu m'étonne, un mec qui passe d'un combat à mort à un spectacle de ballerine, ça c'est sur que sa déstabilise, avec un peu de chance ton adversaire mourra de rire.

§Ou penseras que finalement tu ne vaux pas la peine qu'il ne brandisse ne serais ce que son poing contre toi.Fit la voix de la personne qui les observaient.

§Ya vraiment des chances ?Fit Harry, amusé malgré lui.

§Aucune, il pensera plutôt que débarrasser le monde d'un abruti pareil soit la meilleure chose à faire.Fit la voix pince sans rire.

Harry pouffa.

§C'est bon, vous avez fini, vous voulez une tasse de thé peut être ?

§Déso.Fit Harry avec un petit air contrit qui ne dupa pas du tout sa coach mais elle laissa passer.

§Enfin bref, si tu rencontre un adversaire pareil, il faut que tu réfléchisse, mettre au point u plan pour gagner vaux pour tous les types de combat, exploitent tes connaissance, tes techniques, la sienne, les éléments qui t'entourent sans oubliés la magie.

§Je vois.

§Mais pour le moment on va travailler sur les mouvements, histoire que tu puisse rivaliser parce que pour le moment n'importe qu'elle mec pourrais t'étaler d'un seul coup.

§Merci Tifa, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur.

§De rien ça fait plaisir.Et elle lui envoya un uppercut, lui montrant par la que le combat reprenait.

_**Fin flash back.**_

Voyons voir, son adversaire n'était pas un pro, il savait se battre à main nues mais il n'était pas un pro, par contre niveau force physique il lui était amplement supérieur.

Harry pouvait donc rivaliser question technique, rapidité (ça il était largement plus rapide), et sur l'intelligence également.

Autrement dit, il lui était facile de le battre.

Aussitôt penser, aussitôt dit, Harry se mit à enchaîner les attaques, coup de pieds, coup de poings, drop shot (les deux mains sur le sol on balance les pieds dans la gueule de l'autre) et…expulsion.

Brice fut projeter en arrière et heurta durement le sol, laissant un sillon de terre à cet endroit, il ne bougeait plus.

Harry, sourit, il s'en était plutôt bien débarrasser.

Billy regardait Myst avec des yeux écarquillé, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était si fort, son air indifférent voire nonchalant trompait tout le monde.

Harry prit la direction de la planque faisant signe à Billy de passer devant lui.

§Brice, non !Entendit il alors qu'il avait le dos tourner.

Agissant par réflexe, il se jeta sur le côté, choisissant celui opposé à Billy pour qu'il ne soit pas entraîner dans le combat.

Un déchaînement de flamme, il reçut des gerbes de terre en pleine gueule tandis que le poing désormais enflammés de Brice s'enfonçait dans la terre y créant un petit cratère.

§Tu vas crever.

Harry se releva prestement, évitant de justesse la seconde attaque bien que…

Il cria quand les flammes brûlèrent sa peau et enleva très vite son blouson qui n'avait pas supporté la chaleur et avait prit feu.

Brice ricana puis repartit à la charge.

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver ses attaques, les flammes prenait plus d'ampleur que le bras de Brice ce qui fait qu'il avait moins d'espace pour éviter les coups et quand bien même il y arrivait il se faisait brûler.

Il n'avait aucune brûlure sérieuse mis à part une sur son bras mais elle ne le faisait pas souffrir.

Finalement il décida d'utiliser l'une des techniques que Tifa lui avait appris.

Au lieu d'esquiver, il prit de plein fouet l'un des coups de Brice, ce qui le projeta au loin.

Il resta un moment groggy, des étoiles de douleurs dans la mâchoire, cet enfoiré ne l'avait pas loupé, une sensation chaude sur son visage lui affirma qu'il saignait du nez, bien que ce soit sur la pommette qu'il l'ait frappé, le nez avait encaissé également, il aurait des bleues demain ou peut être pas, en effet le poing de feu de Brice lui prouvait que la magie était toujours présente dans ce monde, il avait d'ailleurs une petite idée de pourquoi il n'avait pas pu réussir ses incantations.

Mais pour le moment, il devait se chargé de ce connard.

Se reprenant, il fit semblant d'être évanoui, mais en réalité il se préparait.

Il fit le vide dans sa tête, puis petit à petit il imagina une sensation, comme toujours l'image de la banquise lui vint à l'esprit tandis qu'une aura blanche commençait à l'entourer, elle émanait de lui, il la réduit afin de ne pas finir pris dans sa propre technique, Tifa lui en ayant bien expliqué les dangers si mal maîtrisé.

Normalement, ce n'était pas son corps qu'il entourait mais ses épées, néanmoins il était capable de la généraliser à son corps, bien qu'il commençait déjà à sentir le manque d'énergie.

Il se releva d'un mouvement fluide, mais pas assez rapide pour esquiver le poing de son adversaire, il réussit cependant à l'atténuer.

Rien, pas une brûlure, il sourit, l'aura le protégeait des flammes, une bonne chose.

Maintenant c'était à son tour.

Sans prévenir, il n'était pas du genre à parler quand il attaquait sauf si c'était pour déconcentrer l'adversaire, il frappa.

D'un mouvement verticale avec toute sa force.

Brie réussit à esquiver le coup, souriant il allait attaquer quand il se figea.

Un genoux à terre, ses yeux le fixant impassible, le jeune homme le regardait, son poing reposant au milieu d'une couche de givre, qui devint glace au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'étendait, formant une auréole blanchâtre autour de lui.

Brice écarquilla les yeux, cette technique ressemblait énormément à son poing de feu, bien qu'elle semble plus dévastatrice, le corps tout entier du gamin émettait une lueur blanche.

§ça suffit Brice, mieux vaut s'arrêter là, il n'est pas un adversaire à ta taille.

Malgré lui, il accepta, Ethan avait raison, le garçon était trop fort, dépité il fit disparaître les flammes.

Harry soupira, il avait extrêmement de mal à garder l'aura en place, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il la fit disparaître.

Voulant mettre les choses au clair il dit.

§Ne touchez plus à Billy, si je vous voie lui tourner autour je vous bute.

Ethan secoua la tête, il paraissait sincèrement désolé.

§Je regrette mais c'est impossible, nous avons besoin de lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour leur demander de s'expliquer et vite fait, Ethan reprit.

§Et de toi aussi désormais.

Si Harry fut surpris ce n'est pas peu dire, qu'avait il à voir dans cette histoire tout d'un coup, bon c'est vrai qu'il s'en était un peu mêler…peu être même beaucoup mais bon c'était pas une raison pour faire soudainement parti de la liste, non ?

Eh bien visiblement si.

Il allait parler quand il fit un bond, à ses cotés se tenait une fille dont la main se promenait sur son visage.

§Enchantée, je suis Cassandre.

§Myst.Lacha t'il complètement sous le choc, cette fille c'était approché de lui et il n'avait rien sentit avant qu'elle ne le touche, une seule conclusion, elle était forte.

Elle haussa élégamment un sourcil, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

§Myst ?Quel nom étrange.

§C'est un surnom fit il en s'éloignant sans la quitter du regard.

Elle rit.

§Que tu es méfiant. !

§…

§Tu n'es pas gentil, dire que je t'ai soigné sans rien demander en échange.Fit elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Harry porta la main à son visage, plus une seule trace de sang, il avait même disparu de ses vêtements, la aussi il n'avait rien ressenti.

Il n'en fut que plus sur ses gardes.

Haussant les épaules face à son mutisme, elle repartit vers ses amis qui, constata Harry n'était plus que deux.

Brice avait disparu.

Le voyant scruter les ombres du regard, la nuit étant tombée, Ethan le rassura.

§Ne t'inquiète pas il est partit en premier, c'est fini pour ce soir…mais nous nous reverrons.Fit il en disparaissant.

Harry les auraient bien suivit pour leur faire comprendre à quel point il était heureux de les voir apparaître dans sa si morne existence mais il dotait maintenant de sa capacité à les battre.

Que la fille est pu s'approcher de lui démontrait qu'ils étaient forts, plus qu'il ne le pensait au départ.

Harry soupira, il avait besoin de réfléchir, seul de préférence pensa t'il quand ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Billy qui anxieux n'osait pas le regarder.

Dieu seul savait à quoi le gosse pouvait bien penser, et il n'avait pas envie de le savoir pour l'instant.

§On y va.Fit il simplement.

Billy ouvrit la bouche mais le garçon-qui-à-survécu ne voulait rien entendre.

§Ne dis rien, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, du moins pas ce soir, il est tard, tu vas aller te coucher nous en parlerons dans les prochains jours.

Billy baissa la tête et se tut.

Le Survivant avait l'impression d'avoir était un peu dure mais l'attaque de glace l'avait beaucoup plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait et il ne voulait pas être là demain quand un groupe de passant remarquerait la couche de givre dans le parc au mois de juillet.

C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il largua le gosse dans l'escalier, lui ordonnant de monter se coucher puis, une fois qu'il fut sure que c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait, sortit prendre l'air.

Sans se douter qu'une autre surprise l'attendait deux rues plus loin.

* * *

_Point de vue de Dereck._

Dereck grimaça, cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils faisaient le pied de grue dans cette ruelle et il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre.

§Rappelle moi pourquoi on reste planté dans cette putain de rue, sans bouger ne serais ce qu'un doigt ni bouffer le moindre repas.

Son coéquipier leva les yeux aux ciels.

§Parce qu'il paraîtrait que les gars de Massimo vont faire une razzia.

§Cette nuit précisément ?

§Je te l'ais déjà dit, on ne sait ni où ni quand précisément.

§Donc on attend comme des cons d'avoir un coup de bol ?

§Abruti.Fut tout ce que lui répondit son ami.

Dereck sourit, au fond il savait bien que son partenaire était comme lui, ils détestaient tous les deux ne pas avoir d'infos fiable ni de résultats concrets, ils aimaient venir avec un minimum de préparation, de plus, plus il attendaient plus il y avait de chance pour que des gosses disparaissent.

Regardant sa montre il jura, encore cinq bonnes heures avant l'aube, ça laissait le temps de faire beaucoup de choses.

Tout d'un coup alors qu'il se demandait si l'info n'était pas bidon après tout trois heures de planque etpas un chat à l'horizon c'était…normal quand on y pensait mais bon il n'était pas d'un naturel patient.

Soudain trois coups de feu transpercèrent le silence qui c'était installé sur la ville.

Comme un seul homme Marc et Dereck s'élancèrent vers l'origine du bruit, si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide ils se devaient de la lui apporter.

Ils furent rejoints en cour de route par une troisième silhouette.

§Mike ?

§Ca vient de d'une des petites rues sur la gauche !Leur dit il.

Dereck et ses coéquipiers accélérèrent le pas.

Mais alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'une rue, ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec trois hommes.

Ceux ci ouvrirent le feu instantanément.

Dereck se jeta derrière une poubelle tandis que Mike et Marc se servait d'une voiture comme bouclier.

§Ce sont des hommes de Massimo cria Marc à ses compagnons tandis qu'il ripostait avec son arme de service.

§Police pas un geste.Hurla Mike soudainement.

Ses amis le regardèrent éberlués.

§Quoi, faut bien tenter le coup !Fit il en haussant les épaules quand il s'en aperçut.

Laissant de coté Mike et ses idées extravagantes, Dereck tira vers l'un des coins d'ou des éclairs apparaissaient par intermittence, l'un des mecs se cachait là comme l'en attestait les flammes qui sortaient de la gueule de son arme quand il tirait.

Il fit mouche, un gémissement de douleur se fit entende, suivit de plusieurs juron puis de bruit de course.

Enfin le silence revint quasiment, seuls des couinements de douleurs se faisaient entendre de temps en temps.

§Ils se sontcassés fitMarc.

§Sauf celui la, bien visé Dereck en plein dans l'épaule, il saigne comme un veau.

§Emmène le à l'hôpital, appelle des gars pour le surveiller, on en a eut un c'est par pour qu'il se fasse la malle à la première heure demain.

§Compte sur moi.Et Mike s'éloigna en tirant l'homme de main qui criait à chaque mouvement comme si on l'égorgeait à chaque instant.

Alors que Dereck rangeait son arme il entendit son chef l'appeler.

Arriver prés de lui il émit un sifflement admiratif.

§Pfiu, eh bien c'est un massacre !

En effet le peu qu'il voyait grâce à la lumière du lampadaire lui laissait à penser qu'il y avait eut un rude combat dans cette ruelle.

Un mec avait eut la tête éclaté contre le mur, une trace de sang à la verticale montrant qu'il avait glissé inconscient contre celui ci.

Un autre était allongé, sa tête formant un angle bizarre avec le reste de son corps, celui la était mort c'était certain.

Quand au troisième type, il avait la moitié du corps passé à travers une fenêtres, visiblement son opposant l'avait projeté contre, les multiples fragments de verres gisant sur son dos et autour de lui montrant qu'il y avait bien une vitre à cet emplacement quelques instants auparavant.

§J'appelle une ambulance et les flics du coin.

Dereck allait répondre quand un mouvement dans les ombres attira son attention.

Vif comme l'éclair il se précipita et plaqua la personne qui tentait de s'enfuir contre le mur.

§Marc vient y'en a un…humph !

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, l'ombre lui ayant filé un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Se dégageant elle tenta de filer par la droite mais Marc lui courut après et s'agrippa à ses jambes, la projetant à terre.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps dans faire plus, car il lâcha prise en se prenant un coup de pied en peine gueule.

§Fils de pute !Cria Dereck en sortant son arme.

Blam !Un coup de feu retentit.

La silhouette s'immobilisa.

§La prochaine fois je ne tirerais pas en l'air.La prévint Marc.

Elle hésita puis finalement leva les mains.

Sans cesser de pointer son arme vers elle, Dereck s'approcha lentement, suivit de Marc qui c'était remit du coup qu'il avait subi.

Soudain la silhouette vacilla, Dereck crut à une ruse jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'appuie sur le mur un moment avant de finalement tomber à genoux.

Une main sur la bouche, l'autre appuyer sur son ventre, tandis qu'elle crachait du sang.

Marc fut le premier à réagir et il courut vers le suspect, ils étaient maintenant assez près pour voir que c'était un homme.

§C'est un môme !Fit marc qui s'était accroupi à coté de lui.

§Merde !Fit Dereck, il courut vers le garçon pour aider Marc à le porter.

En se penchant pour le saisir, il rencontra le regard du jeune homme, ses yeux tombant littéralement dans un lac vert émeraude, lui permettant de reconnaître le garçon de la foire, Myst selon leur informateur.

Il songea immédiatement que leur mouchard avait raison, ces yeux étaient étranges, envoûtant et séduisant mais plus surprenant encore, ils semblaient rayonner un peu comme les ceux des chats dans le noir.

§Les hommes de main de Massimo ont du se dire que ramener une beauté pareil leur rapporterait gros.

§Mais ils sont tombés sur plus fort qu'eux.Fit il en prenant le garçon dans ses bras, celui ci ne disait pas un mot, serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de crier.Dereck ne pu qu'admirer le garçon, malgré la douleur qui le transperçait, seul son visage montrait qu'il souffrait.

§Peut être mais il ne s'en est pas sorti indemne, il a reçu une balle dans le ventre.

§Faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !Dit Dereck tandis qu'il courrait vers la voiture.

§J'ai prévenu les secours c'est bon on peut y aller.Fit Marc en refermant son téléphone portable.

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de la bouche du magnifique garçon tandis qu'il était ballotté dans tous les sens, la course n'aide pas vraiment quand on transporte un blessé.

§Je..savais…bien..que …c'était…pas …ma journée.Furent les seuls paroles provenant du garçon que Dereck entendit tandis qu'ils le conduisaient aux urgences les plus proche.

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus bien qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose qui vous permette de comprendre ce que veut le groupe d'Ethan mais bon…

* * *

**C'est horrible, n'est ce pas, notre pauvre petit Ryry s'est prit une balle, mais ne vous inquiétez pas il ira mieux après, il va même se venger, eh oui on ne lui tire pas dessus sans en tirer des conséquences.Mouahahaha !**

**Désolée, je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment mais je disjoncte de plus en plus souvent.**

**Si ce chapitre vous à plu laissez moi des reviews.**

**Ah et je suis désolée pour Ange de un cisme mais suite à une coupure de courant mon dernier chapitre de Lune sanglante a été complètement effacé, il va donc falloir attendre un peu avant qu'il ne soit en ligne, le temps que je le réécrive quoi…**

**A mort EDF !**

**Bon je vais aller me coucher parce qu'il est comme 1h30 et je pars demain pour la campagne donc.**

**Bye !**


	10. Explication

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

Je suis navrée mais j'abandonne cette fic.

En effet elle n'a pas du tout évoluée dans le sens que j'escomptai, je suppose que c'est du au fait que je débute en tant qu'auteur et qu'elle représentait donc mon premier essai.

Et comme la plupart des premières fois celle ci n'était pas une réussite.

Pour ceux que cette explication ne satisfait pas, je donne la version longue, c'est simple j'ai récemment relus mes chapitres et me suis rendus compte de la pauvreté des dialogues, des caractères non conforme des personnages ainsi que du scénario inintéressant en lui même, de plus de nombreuse petites fautes rendent cette histoire paradoxale dans son développement.

Suite a cette auto-critique j'ai décidé de la mettre en attente quoique le mot abandonner corresponde également.

Je la vois comme une tentative infructueuse et je suis désolée de n'avoir pu vous présentez une meilleure histoire surtout que vos encouragements mon fait chaud au cœur.

En réalité je ne pense pas l'oublier totalement, j'ai plusieurs idées de fics que je désire écrire et qui sont déjà mieux agencées dans mon esprit, je compte donc me perfectionner avant de, ce n'est bien sur qu'une possibilité, la réécrire.

Merci de votre attention.

Bye !


End file.
